The Strawberry's Violin
by MiyakoEenYurFayce
Summary: Amu's parents think she isn't active enough outside of school, so Amu asks Ikuto to teach her to play the violin. Ikuto agrees on one condition: the lessons are at his house. And he gets to walk her to and from them. "That's two, not one." "And?"
1. Get Enriched!

**Miyako: Yay! My first Fanfic!**

**Ikuto: Haven't you started a million in your head?**

**Miyako: Yeah... but this is the first that I actually wrote down! And it's AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: Hmm... -smirk- Ya know what this means Amu?  
**

**Amu: -panics- It means that Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara!?**

**Ikuto: Yep!**

**Miyako/Amu: He didn't do anything perverted...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter One: Get Enriched!_

**Normal POV**

Amu sat at the dinner table, pushing her food around the plate with her fork. Her Charas were screaming for her to help them to get out of Ami's clutches. But Amu paid no mind to them. She was daydreaming. _Tadase looked so cute today. Plus when everyone left, his teacup was still out. I got to drink after him! _Some drool came out of her mouth as she stared at nothing in particular. A blush spread across her cheeks as another thought popped into her head._ Our first indirect kiss!_

"Amu-chan! Why are you blushing!? Could it be… are you thinking about a _boy_!?" Amu turned to her dad. Panic was clear on his face. "Nooo! My little sparrow!" He started crying.

Amu stuttered as she tried to answer him. "P-Papa! It's nothing like that! I was just… eto…" She trailed off and tried to change the subject. "So! Since schools almost over, what are we going to do this summer?"

Midori leaned her elbows onto the table and clasped her hands under her chin. "Well, Amu-chan. Papa and Ami will be going to California in America."

"Really!?" Amu gasped and her eyes lit up. "So then where are we going, Mama?"

"You and I will be staying here."

Amu's face fell. She blinked a bit before asking her mom an obvious question. "Erm, _why_?"

Her mother looked at Amu with an encouraging smile. "You only have two more years left before you go off to college. So you're going to stay here and enrich yourself. Play some sports, join a theatre, learn how to play an instrument. That sort of thing."

Amu was at a loss for words. Spend her summer doing things that involved her _brain_? It couldn't get worse than that. She attempted to protest. "Mama, I–"

"Please don't try to argue, Amu-chan. Studies show that kids your age forget much of what they learned during the school year because of video games and such." Her mother pouted a bit. "I want you to stay here and get involved. Imagine what people would say about your college application right now! Sure you get straight A's and you're in the Guardians, but the deans at colleges like Tokyo U want to see your achievements _outside_ of school, as well."

Amu knew her mother was right. _Maybe this won't be such a bad thing. Mama _did _say I could learn an instrument. That's the one that uses the least energy. Oh yeah, Ikuto plays the violin. I could ask him to teach me!_ Amu stood up from her chair. "Alright, Mama. I'll ask a friend of mine to teach me how to play an instrument." _This will be great!_

Ran had somehow found her way out of Ami's suffocating grip and flew in front of Amu. "Go, go! Amu-chan!"

The cheering had gotten to Amu's head. She put on a smug grin and waltzed out of the room and up the stairs like she owned the place.

_**Next Day**_

It was a beautiful day in late May. Amu was dancing around her bedroom, listening to her iPod. Eat You Up by BoA was playing. Her Charas sat in their eggs on the desk.

Miki floated out and over to Amu. She pulled out one of Amu's ear buds. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"There's no point! School will be out in a week, so one bad grade won't change my average," Amu argued. Miki ignored her and shoved a paper in front of Amu's face. Amu looked at the paper. It was her study guide for the last geography test of the year. She squinted a bit and read the first question out loud. "What is the meaning of _Mesopotamia_…?" Amu was hit by realization. "Oh! I know that one! It means–"

"Land between two rivers." A husky voice came from behind Amu. She squealed and turned around. A midnight blue-haired man with sapphire eyes was standing in front of her. Of course it was Ikuto. Who else goes out of their way to scare pink haired girls?

Amu glared at him as she put on her 'Cool and Spicy' façade. "What are you doing in my house!?"

He smirked and tilted his head. "I came to see my little strawberry. You aren't a very good dancer. Maybe you should consider lessons."

Something clicked in Amu's head. _Lessons… OH! I'm supposed to ask him to teach me how to play the violin!_ "Ikuto!" She had interrupted whatever he was about to say. "My mom wants me to get _enriched_ or whatever, so could you teach me how to play the violin?"

Ikuto closed his mouth. A smirk spread across his face as he considered Amu's request. "Fine, _Amu._ Just one condition."

Amu dropped her façade as realization crept in for the second time. _Oh crap! What does he want!? My first kiss? Naked pictures!? God he's such a loli. I knew I shouldn't have asked him! But I don't know anyone else that plays an instrument._ She shook all her thoughts away and tried to breathe normally. After a few seconds, she spoke. "Okay." A sigh escaped her lips. "What's this condition of yours?"

He ignored her question. "What took you so long to answer?" He moved so that he was only inches from her. Ikuto took Amu's chin in his hand and tilted it so that she would meet his gaze. A blush appeared on Amu's cheeks. His smirk widened. "Were you thinking _dirty_ thoughts about me, Amu-koi?"

"NO! Why would I do that!?" Amu yelled and attempted to get away from him. Ikuto snaked a hand around her waist and moved his face closer to hers. Then realization smacked Amu in the face once again. "Did you just call me Amu-_koi_?! WE AREN'T DATING AND WE NEVER WILL BE! YOU PERVERT!" She struggled in vain to get out of his grip.

He only pulled her body into his and moved so that his lips were only a few centimeters from hers. "But we _are_ dating, Amu-_koi_. If we weren't, would you let me do… this?" Ikuto suddenly grabbed her legs and hitched them around his waist. Amu squeaked and pounded her fists against his chest as he carried her towards the bed. He pushed her down and positioned himself so that he hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head.

Of course, the Charas saw all that was unfolding from the desk.

Ran screamed. "Waaa!! Amu-chan's still a child!"

"She'll be a teenage mother desu~!" Su had a look of horror.

"I wonder what their kids will look like..." Miki smirked to herself.

Amu's first thought was, of course, something dirty. _He's going to rape me! I don't want to lose my virginity! Not when my parents are right down the hall!_ Amu caught her stupid thought. _I mean I don't want to lose it to _Ikuto._ That is totally what I meant! Ikuto is a dirty pervert!_ She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, waiting for the blue-haired cat boy to supposedly "rape" her. But instead, she felt the weight on her bed shift. Then she heard a small chuckle from the far side of the room. Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

Ikuto was leaning on the wall next to the balcony door with a smirk playing across his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, still smirking. "What did you think I was going to do, Amu? _Rape_ you?" At that, he burst into a small fit of laughter and opened the balcony door to leave.

"Wait!" Amu was surprised at the urgency in her voice.

He turned back to look at her with a bored expression. "Hmm? You really did want to do it?" He smirked for the millionth time.

Amu's face heated up. "No! Just…" She bit her lip. "What's your condition? For the lessons?"

"The lessons will be at my house, when my mom's not home. And I'll be walking you to and from my house. Since you'd probably get lost and raped by some creepy pervert."

"So wait… You aren't a creepy pervert now!?" Amu was about to get hit by realization again, but instead, she dodged and punched it square in the face. "That's _two_ conditions you baka!"

He rolled his eyes. "What's your point?" With that, he walked out and jumped off her balcony.

**Amu's POV Next Day At School**

I frowned as I impatiently drummed my fingers on the desk. _This day isn't going by fast enough!_ My eyes scanned across the room. Everyone was busy on their math tests. I had finished thirty minutes ago._ Oh come on. Did _any_ of them even study!?_ I sighed inwardly and raised my hand.

"Hai, Himamori-san?" Nikaidou-sensei looked up from the manga he was reading.

_He never gets my damn name right!_ I shook it off and asked my question. "Can I leave the room? We aren't doing anything after the test anyway."

"Alright, but don't go off campus."

I picked up my bag and dropped my Chara eggs into it.

"Waa! I wanna see the sun, Amu-chan!" Ran cried from inside her egg. My eyebrow twitched. _I thought Miki was the dramatic one._

Once I was out of the classroom, my feet eventually found their way to the Royal Guarden. I sighed. "Might as well water the flowers."

"Or better yet, you can come with me." A husky voice came from behind me.

* * *

**Miyako: Gasp! Just who is this strange voice!?**

**Ikuto: We all know who it is... it's-  
**

**Amu: Ikuto! Don't ruin her fun!**

**Miyako: -goes in the emo corner- I thought it would be a surprise...**

**Amu: D-Don't worry Miyako! -pats shoulder and glares at Ikuto- We'll find a way to make it a surprise!**

**Ikuto: You can't make it a surprise when it's obvious who the voice is.**

**Miyako: -jumps into the air- Then we'll just have to go with Plan C!**

**Amu: ... wha?**

**Ikuto: She means change who the person is.**

**Amu: Oh. So then what was Plan B?**

**Miyako: Just posting this chapter and never continuing the story. -goofy smile-**

**Amu: WHAT!?**

**Miyako: Oh, relax. It's not like _you_ wanted some Amuto moments? -raises eyebrow-**

**Amu: O-Of course not! I'm totally not into that romantic crap. -cool and spicy-  
**

**Seiichiro: WAA! HINAMORI-SENPAI!**

**Miyako: Kyaa! IT'S A FAN BOY! -glomps-  
**

**Ikuto: Well that was awkward... R&R people.  
**


	2. Hairy Sue and a Slave Trade?

**Miyako: Hilt! Thank yous to everyone that reviewed! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Strawberry's Violin!**

**Ikuto: …Hilt?**

**Miyako: It was a suggestion that came up because my wordie thing said **_**hilo**_** was spelled wrong.**

**Ikuto: You're an idiot.**

**Amu: Don't be so mean!**

**Miyako: Yeah Ikuto. You should thank me for this chapter. –evil grin- Amu's a bit OOC**** though. And it seems like a filler to me.  
**

**Amu: -reads- I hate you Miyako.**

**Ikuto: Why? What happens? –grabs paper- It's good, but not great. You should have added in some flirtatious dialogue.**

**Miyako: HEY! It's **_**my**_** story. If you want some flirtamajiggers, make your own!**

**Amu: … Did he just say flirtatious?**

**Ikuto: Err… -subject change- Why's the chapter seem like a filler?  
**

**Miyako: Not sure. But at least there's some Amutoness! =^.^=**

**Ikuto: Never do that smiley again.**

**Amu: I agree. It reminds me of Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Cat hater.**

**Miyako: Apch! So anyway! There were a million things I forgot to mention. Ikuto owns Easter now. So no more X Egg makin! Well except for the occasional ones from people that give up. Amu's 16 and Ikuto's 21! So I'll leave the rest of the age figuring to you people…**

**Amu: You don't know anyone else's age!?**

**Miyako: Shouldn't **_**I **_**be asking **_**you**_** that? These people are **_**your**_** friends!**

**Amu: … Shut up.**

**Ikuto: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

Once I was out of the classroom, my feet eventually found their way to the Royal Guarden. I sighed. "Might as well water the flowers."

"Or better yet, you can come with me." A husky voice came from behind me.

_Chapter 2: Hairy Sue and a Slave Trade?_

My heart started pounding like crazy. I slowly turned my head, praying that the person behind me wasn't Ikuto. To my surprise, it was someone else. My eyes went wide with shock and I opened my mouth.

"_Utau?!_ What are you doing here? Why does your voice sound like… like Ikuto's!?" I fell on the ground laughing and clutching my sides. "You totally don't fit his voice! It's freakin' _hilarious_!" Small tears came from my eyes as I tried to stop my laughing fit.

"Shut up. Of course my voice sounds funny. I just beat the world record for holding the longest note in singing. Nine hours and twenty-three minutes." She flipped her hair and frowned at me. "Like I said, you're coming with me."

"Fine. But at least tell me where we're going." I stood up and started walking out of the Garden.

Miki scolded me from her egg. "Didn't Nikaidou tell you not to leave the school grounds? Shame, Amu-chan."

I started to roll my eyes then remembered she couldn't see it. "It's not like he's actually going to _check_ if I leave."

"Amu."

"KYA! GO AWAY IKUTO!" Something smacked against my head. I turned to my left. Utau was glaring daggers at me. "Oh yeah… you should really get that fixed. You're gonna give me nightmares."

"That reminds me." Utau suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me all the way to the front of the school. A black car with dark tinted windows was sitting next to the sidewalk. "Get in." She opened the door and threw me into the car. Utau closed the door and I immediately felt alone in the strange car.

"Waa! I can't get kidnapped! I still have my last two finals this week!" My hands pounded against the window. "UTAU!!! I swear if I get out alive I'm gonna–"

A hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me back. My body pressed against something hard but somehow soft and warm. I felt someone's breath on my ear. "You're so loud. We can't have people coming out of the school to see what's wrong, can we, _Amu_?"

"Utau!? How'd you get in here without opening the door? Why are you kidnapping me!?" I figured it was her since the… erm… _voice_ issue. I turned around to look at her face and met something unexpected. "I-Ikuto!?" My brain was now stuck on "OMG" mode. I couldn't stop staring at him. Not that I _wanted_ to. But he had no freakin' shirt on! What the hell!?

He smirked at me. "Yo, Koneko-chan."

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't help but smirk. Amu just looks so cute when she's being an idiot. So I guess she looks cute all the time. My smirk was getting bigger. Amu was blushing non-stop with her mouth open. Guess she noticed that I was shirtless.

Amazingly, it wasn't my idea. Utau had decided on it, without drooling over the very thought of it. She figured this would shut Amu up for a good twenty minutes. Well, she was right. Amu's face was frozen in shock.

"I-Ikuto! W-Why are you practically n-naked!?" Amu's voice was adorably squeaky. So much for keeping her quiet.

"Harrison, drive." The car started moving and I leaned back in my seat. "I was swimming."

She tilted her head and looked at me. "Really?"

"No. I'm a cat." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course." Amu frowned and looked out the window. "Speaking of cats… where's Yoru?"

"Don't know. Probably stealing fish. Where are your idiots?"

"We aren't idiots! Well, at least not _me_." Miki's voice floated out from Amu's bag on the floor.

"Shut up Miki!" Ran yelled from inside the bag.

It was silent for a few minutes. Amu finally relaxed and sank into her seat. "So where we going? And put some clothes on, freak."

I ignored the freak comment. At least it wasn't _pervert_ or _cosplay guy_. "Airport. You'll be sold at a slave trade in some unknown country." I picked up the shirt I was originally wearing and braced myself for her scream.

"N-NANI!?" I winced. She pretty much broke my ear drums. "You can't sell me! How the hell am I supposed to get into a college if I'm a slave!?" _Wow, that's a stupid question._ I felt Amu's wimpy hands slap against my arm one after the other. It was like a newborn caterpillar trying to kill an adult scorpion while it slept. Totally dangerous and stupid but somehow amusing.

"Can't you take a joke? We're going to the mall, Koneko-chan." I pulled the shirt on over my head.

"The… mall?" She stopped "attacking" me and stared with a confused face as I dressed.

I sighed. _She may get good grades, but she acts like a three year old once she's outside school_. "Yes, Amu." I said it like a kindergarten teacher. "We're going to the mall. It's a place with a bunch of different stores where you give people green paper and get things in return."

Amu narrowed her cutesy golden eyes at me. "I know what the mall is. What I don't know is why we're going there. So tell me or I'll jump out of the car right now."

"We're getting you a violin. And good luck with jumping; we're going seventy on the freeway." I folded my arms behind my head.

"What? We are!?" She started panicking and looked around for her seat belt. Once Amu had it in her hands, she stared at me like I was stupid. "Aren't you afraid of flying out a window or something!?"

"Nope. Why should I be?" As if some force of nature wanted to prove why I should, the car made a sudden turn and I fell over. But not out of a window. I fell onto Amu.

_Thank you, nature!_

**Normal POV**

The first thing Amu did was scream.

Well of course she screamed. What teenage girl wouldn't scream when there was a hot guy on top of her _and_ she had recently seen this guy with no shirt on?

But that wasn't why Amu was screaming; she's not a normal teenage girl. Amu was screaming because to her, Ikuto's not a hot guy. He's a creepy perverted stalker that _supposedly_ goes through her underwear at night. Supposedly. It hasn't been proven. Yet.

And since Amu was screaming her head off (and possibly damaging the cat boy's ears even further), she didn't notice that Ikuto wasn't on top of her anymore, but instead, standing outside the vehicle waiting for her to stop being an idiot.

Amu stopped screaming and jumped out of the open car door. "How'd we get here so fast?"

"We didn't get here fast, you just don't pay attention." Ikuto stared at her for a second then smirked. "You might want to do something about your skirt…"

"My skirt…?" She looked down at her clothes and started blushing. Her skirt had been torn five inches up from the hem, revealing her… Wednesday's. "YOU PERVERT! You tore my uniform when you tried to rape me!" A couple of people walking by them stared. Amu didn't care. Her clothes were _much_ more important than having people think she's psycho.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I didn't try to rape you, the car made a big turn and I fell. Simple as that."

Su floated out of Amu's bag to fix her skirt while Amu continued her accusations. "Liar. You probably told Hairy Sue to make a sharp turn with your creepy cat boy powers!"

"I'm fairly certain I don't have 'creepy cat boy powers' or anything like that. And his name is _Harrison_, not whatever the hell you just said." Right on cue, Harrison came around from his side of the car.

Amu immediately pointed an accusing finger at the poor man. "You turned like that on purpose, didn't you, Haiku Tu!? It was all a part of your big plan to sell me on the slave trade!" Oh, she was _definitely _on to them. Amu had it all figured out.

Harrison was not at all surprised by Amu's reaction, or by the fact that she can't get his name right. He bowed his head in respect. "Terribly sorry, M'lady. As an apology, I'll let you in on some secrets about Tsukiyomi-sama." Harrison motioned his hand for Amu to come closer. She obliged and they both began whispering, sneaking occasional glances at the cat boy.

Ikuto sighed and yelled over at Amu. "Don't you think you're acting a bit OOC?"

"I'm _what_? Is that another way of saying I'm PMSing?!" Amu twisted her head and glared at him.

"Just forget I ever mentioned it…" Ikuto turned and started walking towards the mall.

_**The Mall, In Le Musique**__**De La Noche**_

"I want this one!"

"Excellent choice, Mademoiselle." The cashier smiled at Amu as she picked up the case. "This is a limited edition _Violienne_. It's self-tuning, self-cleaning and has Wi-Fi. The strings are made of 100% platinum and the bow is made from the fur of a rare Alaskan chinchilla."

Ikuto sighed from where he leaned on the store's wall. "Amu, I thought you wanted a _violin_. Not a computer that's all dressed up."

"B-But… it's _platinum_!" Amu stared at Ikuto with sparkling eyes. "Pleaseee?"

"No." Pwned. "Read the box and you'll know why." He stood up straight and moved to stand next to her.

Amu squinted as she tried to read the print. "Can't see it."

"Do you need glasses or something? That's the second time you've squinted since Monday." Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-No! Everyone just uses _really_ small font!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "So what's it say?"

"Self-correcting. So if you make a mistake, it plays the right note. You won't be learning at all." Ikuto gently grabbed her arm and led her to another part of the violin section. "You're getting this one." He pointed to a small violin that was resting on a stand.

Amu pouted. "But it looks so old."

"Older violins have a better sound. So we're getting it." Ikuto picked up the violin and walked back to the cashier.

"I want the _Violienne_."

"If you want that one, I'll have to charge you for lessons." He smirked.

That got her. Amu had yet to find a job. And the money she _did_ have wasn't for her to spend. She sighed and agreed. "Fine."

_**Parking Lot**_

"So I'll be taking the violin to my house, since you'd probably lose it in yours." Ikuto opened the car door and gently set the case containing Amu's new violin on the seat. To Amu's surprise, Ikuto buckled a seat belt over the case.

"You don't buckle yourself… but you buckle the violin!?" Amu stared at him in confusion.

"Cats always land on their feet, even if they fly out of a window." He smirked at what Amu had said earlier. "But violins are fragile." He got in the car. "See ya later, Koneko-chan." The car started moving.

Amu stood there like an idiot for a few seconds, then… "HEY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME!? IKUTO!!!" Her feet pounded against the pavement as she pursued the black car.

* * *

**Amu: Why did you make me stupid!?**

**Miyako: I didn't **_**make**_** you stupid. You're just stupider than usual…**

**Ikuto: …**

**Miyako: What?**

**Ikuto: "adorably squeaky"? You really couldn't do better?**

**Miyako: Well, what would you put?**

**Ikuto: -pulls out paper- "**_**Ikuto," Amu purred, her voice seductive. "You look so sexy with no shirt on."**_

**Amu: Like I would ever say that!**

**Miyako: Erm… oh yeah! I spelled **_**Garden**_** wrong and put it as **_**Guarden**_**. I'd like to say I wanted to make a Guardian pun, but then Rima would kill me.**

**Ikuto: Why do I have a driver named **_**Harrison**_**? We're in Japan.**

**Miyako: Well uhm... I wanted to have **_**someone**_** drive the car. And Harrison is a totally awesome name! Plus it adds to Amu's stupidity.**

**Amu: I feel so unloved.**

**Ikuto: I still love you. –smirk-**

**Amu: P-Pervert!**

**Miyako: Uh… R&R!!**


	3. Our First Lesson

**Miyako: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had some writer's block... Short Author's Note... BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND STUFF.**

**Ikuto: -yawn- She doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its characters.**

**

* * *

_Recap:_**

"Cats always land on their feet, even if they fly out of a window." He smirked at what Amu had said earlier. "But violins are fragile." He got in the car. "See ya later, Koneko-chan." The car started moving.

Amu stood there like an idiot for a few seconds, then… "HEY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME!? IKUTO!!!" Her feet pounded against the pavement as she pursued the black car.

_Chapter 3: Our First Lesson!_

It had been two days since Ikuto had gotten Amu her violin. Now it was after her last school day. Today would be her first lesson. She was already dressed and ready to go, so all she had to do was wait for Ikuto. Amu was sprawled across the couch with the TV blaring. No one else was home but the Charas; her mother had gone to the airport to see off Papa and Ami. Amu's Charas were still asleep, so the only sound in the house was the TV. She wasn't watching it though. Her mind was on other things.

_Today was the last day I'd see Tadase for a while. Why the heck did he have to go to Europe for two weeks? Oh, well. I still have those pictures I took of him when he was sleeping. And I even managed to steal the napkin he used from the trash can. He looked especially cute today_… Amu closed her eyes as she pictured the blonde-haired boy. Soon she was asleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

I lazily brought my hand up to knock on the door and waited a few seconds. No answer. I knocked again and still nothing. _I can hear the TV. She has to be home._

"Yoru." I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Check for an open window. I'll check her balcony."

He floated up from my shoulder and yawned. "Why check? She always leaves it open, nya."

I smirked. "True." I Chara Changed with him and jumped up to Amu's balcony. Sure enough, the door was unlocked. I opened it wide and strolled in. The first thing I heard was soft breathing. I looked to the source. Her Chara eggs were in their usual basket, so I figured they were asleep.

I walked out of her room to the small hallway. The TV got louder and louder as I walked down the stairs. When I got to the living room, I heard light snoring. _Oh great, she fell asleep._ I went over to the couch. Amu was curled up in a fetal position, snoring and mumbling something about Tadase.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto gently shook Amu's shoulder. "Koneko-chan, wake up."

Amu's eyelids opened halfway and she looked up. "Ikuto…? OH CRAP!" She immediately sat up, bumping heads with Ikuto in the process. She rubbed her forehead. "Ow, sorry… how long was I out?"

Ikuto ignored the pain and sighed. "Can't say. I only got here a few minutes ago."

"Really?" She yawned and got off the couch. "Let's go then." Amu started towards the stairs to get her Charas.

"Leave them here." Ikuto gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door.

Amu looked at him incredulously. "Why?"

"I said the lessons would be _alone_ didn't I? That includes Charas. So yours and mine are staying here." He opened the door and walked out, dragging Amu along with him.

_**Ikuto's House**_

"I'm assuming you can already read music?" Ikuto lounged lazily in a loveseat in front of a table, tuning the violin he had bought. Amu was sitting in a chair a ways off from his.

Amu nodded her head. She was honestly a teensy bit nervous. Not about being alone with Ikuto; it was much worse being in public with him. Amu was nervous because she had never picked up an instrument in her life. Sure she'd maybe hit a few keys while walking by a piano or something, but she never played a _song_. Truthfully, this was the only one that seemed to stand out to her from all the things her mother said. Amu couldn't join a sport because she wasn't very athletically gifted. No joining a drama theatre since she had stage fright. So she choose the instrument. Her mother just said she had to _learn_. Not necessarily play in front of someone.

Unless that someone was Ikuto. Amu had always thought she could truly be herself in front of him. He wasn't one to judge, nor did he care for her "Cool and Spicy" act. Ikuto had merely been a good friend over the past four years; she had yet to believe his confession from when he had stayed at her house. And even if she did believe it now, surely his feelings for her had changed. Amu had thought she might have developed feelings for him, that she might have wanted him as more than a good friend.

A blush spread across her face and her eyes went wide. _I don't want anything more. I'm in love with Tadase. He's nice and friendly. My perfect prince. There's no way I can like _Ikuto_. He's always teasing me and… oh great! Now I'm nervous about being around him!_

"Amu." She jerked her head up in surprise. Ikuto was staring at her, a smirk threatening to break out on his mouth. "Something wrong?"

She let out an uneasy laugh and shook her head. "N-Nothing's wrong! Not at all!" Amu smiled before tearing her gaze from his.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked her over. Her knees seemed to be knocking together anxiously. He knew something was up but decided against asking her. "Then come sit over here." Amu nervously got up from her seat, walked towards Ikuto and sat in front of the table. He set the violin and its bow on the table. "I suppose the first thing you need to know is the _parts_ of a violin."

"You _suppose_? So you have no idea how to teach me?" Amu frowned at him.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Koneko-chan." Ikuto sat behind her with his head resting on hers. "I just couldn't decide if you needed to know the parts or not. I sure didn't." Amu said nothing, so Ikuto began pointing out the violin parts. He moved her hands onto each part as he named it.

But Amu wasn't listening at all. Her heart and mind were going wild. _Why did he have to get so _close_ to me!? There are a million other ways to do this! But… it's oddly nice. And he's so warm… NO! I refuse to think of him like that! He's just a creepy pervert, and that's IT! _Amu bit her lip and breathed in his scent. _…But he smells _amazing._ What is it… chocolate? Of course. It's his favorite flavor…_

"You space out a lot. Probably won't notice this…" Ikuto suddenly bit her ear. Amu squeaked and scrambled to get away from him. He leaned back on his hands and laughed. "You're going to have to pay attention better. Or I'll get _much_ more perverted." He smirked at her.

"W-What!?" Amu's eyes went wide.

Ikuto laughed again. "I'm kidding. And since it seems you don't want to learn the parts, I'll teach you the strings and how to hold the violin when you play." He stood up and held out a hand to her. "If I catch you spacing anymore, I'll bite your ear again. Fair enough?"

Amu frowned and hesitantly took his hand. "Fine." He pulled her up to stand. "Start teaching." She picked up the violin and bow. Ikuto immediately set out to move her arms into the right positions.

He stepped back to get a better view. "Adjust your grip on the bow."

"Uh… _how_?"

"Pinky finger just above the eyelet with your middle and ring fingers on the bow grip."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what a bow grip is or that other thing."

Ikuto sighed and moved to reposition her fingers. "It's an eyelet. You should have been listening."

Once again, Amu stopped listening. She was too busy blushing about Ikuto's fingers delicately moving hers on the bow._ Even his fingers are warm! And they're so soft… oh crap, I'm spacing out!_ Right on cue, something came in contact with her earlobe. Amu winced as he bit her and was tempted to run away screaming. But she didn't since she was holding a fragile instrument.

Ikuto cupped her face in his hands. Amu blushed at the contact. He leaned in so that his forehead was against hers. "Stop letting your mind wander, Amu."

"I would if you'd stop doing… Just don't do things like that!" Her blush went brighter and her thoughts scattered. _What was I about to say!? Flirty things? Erotic ones? Things that I find cute!? Damn you puberty!_

While Amu was in a war with her thoughts and her hormones, she didn't notice a small knock, a door opening, the same door slamming, a quiet conversation, a thud as something or someone or two someones fell to the floor, a blue haired cat boy's question, a blonde haired girl's disgust, the boy's comment, another thud, a sigh and a sob. What happened was…

Ikuto stared at Amu with a comical smirk, debating whether to bite her again. Seeing her confused was always adorable. Then something just had to interrupt him. There was a knock at his door. He frowned and went to the door. _I thought I called all my friends and told them not to interrupt, so who's crazy enough to come over?_ He opened the front door and instantly regretted doing so.

Standing there in her singing idol glory, was Hoshina Utau. Before Ikuto could close the door in her face, Utau ran in and kicked the door shut.

She immediately hugged her brother. "Ikuto, why didn't you come to my concert?"" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She had been trying to break her own record. "I've tried calling you like six times!"

"I've told you before Utau, I'm _busy_." He pulled Utau off of him, only to have her jump onto his chest, bringing them both to the floor. Ikuto looked up to find Utau staring at him, her eyes all sparkly. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think this whole 'I'm-in-love-with-my-brother' thing is getting kind of old?"

"Ew. I'm over you now. Kukai confessed his love for me a while after you 'kidnapped' Amu on Wednesday, so now we're getting married. But you're still my brother and I love you!"

Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise. "You're almost as weird as Amu." He pushed her to the side and stood up. He looked back towards said pink haired girl. She was still looking at nothing, arguing with herself in her mind. Ikuto stretched and sighed.

"Ikuto!! Why are you always so mean? You should be happy for me!" Utau was wailing from where Ikuto had pushed her on the floor.

And then Amu finally decided to stop talking to herself. "Utau!?" Amu set down the violin and bow on the table and ran to hug Utau. "Utau! Why are you here? How was the concert!?"

Utau hugged her back. "I came to interrupt your lesson! And tell you that you're coming to the beach with me and Kukai on Monday til Friday." Utau narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You're coming as well."

"Of course I am." Ikuto shoved his hands into his pockets. "Amu's not getting out of her lessons that easy."

Amu frowned. "I never said I was going to the beach. My mom's going to think I'm slacking off!"

"You kind of were…" Ikuto suddenly pulled Amu into his arms. "And since we're going to the beach, we'll be together _all_ day. Plus I get to see you in a swimsuit."

"Y-You pervert!" Amu wiggled out of his grip.

Utau folded her arms. "That reminds me. Amu, we're going shopping for bikinis on Sunday."

"B-B-B… BIKINIS!?" Amu stared, wide-eyed and red in the face. Never in her life had she worn anything more revealing than a one-piece. She never liked having to walk past the bikini section in the mall. Just being _next_ to one made her blush. But the thought of having to _wear_ one. And on top of that, in front of a certain person named…

"Ikuto will be coming with us." Before Amu could protest, Utau had dashed out of the house and to the waiting Porsche in the driveway.

Amu was frozen in shock. So now she had to wear a _bikini_ in front of _Ikuto_ earlier than planned?

"A bikini, hmm? Even better, Koneko-chan." Ikuto's warm breath was on Amu's ear.

She squealed and turned to yell at him. "YOU CAT-EARED COSPLAY PERVERT!!!"

* * *

**Miyako: Sorry if people seem OOC and what not...**

**Amu: Do I really space out a lot?**

**Ikuto: Yes...**

**Miyako: -rush- R&R! Criticism is welcome! And please tell me if I make grammar/punctuation mistakes!  
**


	4. Malls, Bikinis, and Music!

**Miyako: Yay! I actually made it to Chapter 4! Thanks for reviews and such!**

**Amu: Why bikinis!?**

**Ikuto: Because you'd look sexy.**

**Miyako: Cough... so anyway! Due to my rush on the last chapter (and it still didn't come out how I wanted), I didn't get to answer some questions that readers had. So uh... I do not know the world record for holding the longest singing note, and I'm sure it's not nine hours cause that's just creepy...**

**Amu: But Utau with a manly voice was great!**

**Utau: -death glare- Say that again and I'll kill you...**

**Miyako: Er... The _Violienne_ does not exist, I just made it up! And if it was real I would hate it... cause it's made of chinchillas... yes, I am a tree hugger! And the secrets that Harrison told Amu... they are secrets!**

**Amu: He told me that Ikuto was really an alien from the Alpha Centaurian galaxy!**

**Miyako: You shut up! And again, I'm sorry for Amu's OOCness in chapter 2. I guess it was cause my friend wanted me to draw Haruhi for her and I got _wayy_ to into it... and I don't own her! And Koneko-chan means Kitten... chan? I'm not really sure... I know it has something to do with cats! And Ikuto calls her that cause I think it's an adorable nickname! Now on with da chapter!  
**

**Ikuto: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its characters!**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

__"Ikuto will be coming with us." Before Amu could protest, Utau had dashed out of the house and to the waiting Porsche in the driveway.

Amu was frozen in shock. So now she had to wear a _bikini_ in front of _Ikuto_ earlier than planned?

"A bikini, hmm? Even better, Koneko-chan." Ikuto's warm breath was on Amu's ear.

She squealed and turned to yell at him. "YOU CAT-EARED COSPLAY PERVERT!!!"

_Chapter 4: Malls, Bikinis, and Music!_

It was the dreaded Sunday. Amu was dancing in her room… again. But this time it was _much_ worse. Because on top of the bad dancing, there was bad _singing._ Not from Amu, but instead from Ran and Su. Miki was attempting to claw out her ears because their singing… well, let's say it sounded like someone was strangling a camel. It was amazing that Dia didn't come out of her egg to beat the crap out of them.

Since the stereo was going full blast, no one was able to hear anything going on downstairs. If they had, many things would have been avoided, including the ruining of Amu's reputation.

_**Downstairs!**_

Hinamori Midori was in the kitchen, washing up the dishes, when there was a knock at the door.

She put down the dish she was holding and dried her hands. "Coming!" She skipped to the door, surprisingly cheery. When she opened the door, she found two teenagers standing there.

A blonde haired violet eyed girl and a blue haired boy that reminded Midori of a… cat? She smiled widely. "Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun! How are you? Please, come in!" She grabbed both of their arms and pulled them into the house, setting them both on the couch. "So!" She clapped her hands together and smiled again. "What brings you two over? Something to do with Amu-chan possibly…?"

Utau spoke up. "Yes. We came over so that Amu could go to the mall with us, actually. Is she around?"

"Of course! She's upstairs cleaning her room. Well, at least I'm _hoping_ that's what she's doing." Midori frowned in the direction of Amu's room and turned to Ikuto, another smile adorning her face. "So how is my future son-in-law?" Ikuto smirked as Utau went wide eyed at the question. After having Amu refuse all of his calls, her mother eventually started talking to him. And he had somehow convinced her that he and Amu were getting married as soon as she was of legal age. He had made her mother promise not to tell Amu she knew about it yet. Of course her dad had found out. But he didn't do anything except cry and mumble things about "his little sparrow."

Ikuto wiped off his smirk and replaced it with a dazzling smile. "I'm doing great. Amu and I have decided on some names for children." He held back a laugh. Amu would go _crazy_ if she found out.

Midori gasped and placed a hand on her heart. "Children? You've planned that as well? How delightful! I can't wait to be a grandmother!" She suddenly remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me. Would you two like to see a video of my Amu-chan when she was little?"

Both Utau and Ikuto nodded their heads. Utau because she was just curious, as well as Yoru, Iru, and Eru, who immediately peeped out of their owner's pockets. And Ikuto because, obviously, he wanted to tease her about it later. Midori went to a shelf and grabbed a videotape. She skipped to the TV and put in the tape. The screen was fuzzy for a few seconds, then turned to a clear picture.

A five-year-old Amu was standing on what looked to be a coffee table, with a small microphone in hand. Her pink hair was pushed up into a red and white baseball cap with what looked like a slanted green "L" in the middle. Sitting next to her was a stuffed toy that resembled a yellow mouse with a zigzag tail and red circles on its cheeks. A familiar song started playing in the background.

And then the little Amu opened her mouth to sing. "I wanna be, the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause…" Amu continued on with the song, adding small dance steps in at random points.

Ikuto was laughing hysterically while Utau repeatedly smacked herself on the forehead. Midori giggled a bit before stopping the tape and turning the TV off. She turned to the two teens on the couch and smiled. "Don't tell Amu-chan I've shown you this. She thinks I've thrown this tape out, along with a few others. Now wait here while I go get her." She walked to the stairs and up to Amu's room.

Utau frowned and kept slapping her forehead. "That. Was the _worst_ display of singing I have _ever_ seen. And _Pokémon_ **(I don't own!)**? Really!?" Her brother on the other hand, found it down right _hilarious_. Ikuto was on the floor, rolling and clutching his sides. Utau kicked him in the side. "It's not funny! It's a mockery of my career field!" Yoru and Iru were snickering away on the couch's arm while Eru took detailed notes on Amu's behavior in the video.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. One excited and cheery, the other timid and melancholic. Ikuto immediately got back on the couch, suppressing a few laughs as Amu came into the living room with her Charas.

She looked at them with a confused look. "Something funny?"

"Not at all." Ikuto smirked and looked towards the window. "We better get going." He stood and pulled up Utau.

Amu's mother rushed the three teens out the front door and waved them off. "Have fun with your boyfriend, Amu! Oh and you have fun too, Utau-chan!"

"B-Boyfriend!?" Amu's face turned a dark shade of red.

Utau sighed and muttered to herself. "So the pop star is all of a sudden an extra? Where's Ami when you need her…"

_**Mall**_

"How about this one? Or these!?" Utau squealed with delight at all the bikinis she had picked out. Amu, on the other hand, refused to even go in the store. So Utau had to run back and forth in the store _and_ be careful not to accidentally run outside of it with a bikini in hand, causing the security system to go off. But she wasn't fazed; it was fun for her. It was _especially_ fun for Ikuto, leaning against a wall just inside the store, because every time Utau came back with something, Amu would blush at the thought of wearing it and complain. Which was exactly what she was doing now.

"Why do you always pick revealing ones? Can't I get a simple one-piece? Or better yet, not even go!" Amu crossed her arms and frowned, walking away from the store.

Utau pouted and looked at Ikuto. "Fetch."

"I'm not a dog." Ikuto lazily raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"But you're a cat, so it's close enough. Now go get Amu before I make _you_ wear a bikini." Utau shooed him away and went to pick out more swimsuits.

Ikuto sighed but got off the wall to find his "girlfriend." After searching for what seemed like hours, he found the pink haired girl with her Charas in a video game store, staring at some game she wanted. Amu didn't seem to notice him, so Ikuto decided to have a little fun.

He tiptoed up behind her and leaned in. "_Amu_." He breathed in her ear.

"AH!" She jumped away from him, causing a few people in the store to look at them. Amu blushed and glared at him. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Nothing. Come on, Koneko-chan. Utau's getting mad." Ikuto took hold of Amu's arm and dragged her out of the store with more people watching them go out. Her Charas decided to stay in the store, not wanting to be pulled away from all the pretty colors. Amu looked back at the store and swore she recognized someone. Someone with gravity defying brown hair and green eyes. But there was no way it could be Kukai.

"Can you let go of my arm?" Amu blushed as she stared at his hand, fingers gently curved to fit against her skin.

Ikuto smirked to himself. "Nope. You might run away."

Amu bit her lip but said nothing else on the way back to the swimsuit store. Once inside the store, to Amu's disappointment, she was pulled into a dressing room by Utau and handed a bunch of different swimsuits.

Amu's eyes widened in surprise. "What's with all the–"

"SHUT UP!" Eru floated in front of Amu's face. "Put one on and come out! As an angel of love, it's my duty to bring you and Ikuto-kun together as lovers! So just cooperate!"

"Ew! We are never going to be _lovers_ or anything else!" Amu put on a disgusted face, but she secretly enjoyed the thought.

Utau waved her hand to signal the discussion was over. "Just hurry up." Then she walked out and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

Amu sighed and started pulling off her clothes. Once she was done, Amu set her clothes on the floor. Suddenly, a hand came from under the curtain and pulled out the clothes.

"Hey! Give 'em back you pervert!" She had assumed it was Ikuto, since she didn't know anyone else who wanted her clothes.

"I'm not a pervert. I'm just making sure you don't cheat. Ikuto has your clothes. I promise he won't go through them." Utau's voice came clear as a bell through the neon green curtain.

Amu hung her head in defeat. Now she _had_ to put on a bikini. She looked at the pile of swimsuits that Utau had chosen. There were practically a million of different colors, but the dominating color was dark blue. Amu bit her lip. _Of course it's dark blue. They're trying to turn me into an Ikuto fan girl. Well at least I don't have to go out _naked_ or something_. Amu grabbed one of the blue ones that she thought was cute, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

Amu changed into the blue bikini, not bothering to look at herself in the mirror. She tentatively took hold of the curtain and pulled it away, coming face to face with a certain blue haired cat boy.

"P-Pervert! What are you doing here!? Where's Utau?" Amu moved back to hide behind the curtain and peered around for the idol.

Ikuto smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Since you're getting a bikini because you want to impress me, I'm going to be the one to determine whether they're good or not."

"What gives you the idea that I want to impress _you_? This was Utau's idea! I'd _much_ rather be at home doing important things like–"

"Like drooling over Kiddy King? Or sneaking into his house and stealing his used napkins? Or maybe even his _underwear_?"

Amu gasped. "Who told you I stole his napkin!? I swear I just picked it up to throw away!"

Ikuto stared at her in shock, then started laughing uncontrollably. "I was just teasing. But you really _did_ take his napkin!? And you call me a stalker?" He walked away, laughing all the while, before turning back to Amu. "Oh yeah. That one looks cute, but you're not getting it. So try on another and I'll be back in a bit."

Amu sighed and closed the curtain. She turned to look at her reflection in the full length mirror. Now that she actually looked, she had to admit she did look cute. Amu suddenly frowned at herself. _If he thinks it's cute, why aren't we getting it? I'm actually kind of glad that he likes this one… not that I want it or anything! I totally don't want it! No matter how cute I look! But Ikuto likes it… hmm, maybe I _do_ want it. But just a teensy bit…_ Amu grabbed another bikini at random and looked at it. The bikini was an odd shade of orange, like a _really_ old pumpkin. She put it back and picked up a pink one. This one had small white polka-dots. _Perfect._ Amu hastily changed into the bikini, strangely eager to hear Ikuto's opinion on it. _I'm not eager! He's just the only person here to ask at the moment. Since Utau mysteriously disappeared…_

_**Somewhere in the Mall**_

Utau impatiently tapped her foot, holding the microphone in hand. "Hurry up and pick a song Kukai!"

Kukai was scrolling through the choices with the Rock Band **(again, I don't own!)** drums until he came upon one. "I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage **(ugh, don't own this either)**? Ever heard it?"

"Nope. But since you took forever, we're going with it." She slammed her hand down on the green drum and chose Expert for Kukai and herself.

"Hey! Don't pick for me!"

"Too late. And this will be good exercise for your foot, soccer boy." Utau stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the screen. The song began and so did Utau.

_You can look, but you can't touch.  
I don't think I like you much.  
Heaven knows what a girl can do.  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove._

_I think I'm paranoid,  
And complicated.  
I think I'm paranoid.  
Manipulated._

A few people noticed the act and stared at them in wonder. Some started whispering. "Hey, is that Hoshina Utau?"

_Bend me,  
Break me.  
Anyway you need me.  
All I want is you._

_Bend me,  
Break me.  
Breaking down is easy.  
All I want is you._

Kukai was going crazy on the drums, occasionally missing notes while bobbing his head to the beat. Utau oddly started getting a little crazy too. Neither of them noticed the two teenagers with shopping bags one with pink hair and the other with blue, pushing their way through the small crowd that had formed.

_I fall down just to give you a thrill.  
Prop me up with another pill.  
If I should fail, if I should fold.  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole._

_I think I'm paranoid.  
Manipulated.  
I think I'm paranoid.  
Too complicated._

Utau started dancing around, while Kukai continued bashing the drums. Amu and Ikuto stared at them, shocked and embarrassed. Should they interrupt them? Sure they were pretty much owning the game, but they looked like idiots. Well at least Kukai did.

Ikuto smirked at Amu and whispered in her ear. "Let's just wait until they're done."

Amu smiled and nodded, not being embarassed at having his breath on her. The song was coming to its last bit.

_Bend me,  
Break me  
Anyway you need me.  
As long as I want you baby it's alright._

_Bend me,  
Break me  
Anyway you need me.  
As long as I want you baby it's alright._

Kukai threw the drumsticks into the air and made a victory sign with his fingers. The crowd burst into applause, including Amu and Ikuto. Utau blushed as Kukai jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The crowd's cheering died down and they slowly dispersed.

Then she saw Amu and Ikuto. "Oi! You got the bikinis, right?!"

Amu bit her lip and looked away from Utau's glare. "Uh… Y-yeah."

"You might be lying." Utau turned to her brother. "Did you get them or not?"

"Yeah, see?" Ikuto pulled out the pink bikini that Amu had earlier. "By the way, nice singing. Much better than Amu's…"

"Of course I did better. Amu has no talent when it comes to singing. And because it was a _Pokémon_ song, it didn't get any better." They both continued talking about Amu's horrible display, not realizing that she was still standing there.

Amu opened her mouth in horror. "P-Pokémon? Then this m-means that… you guys saw that tape!? But Mama said she threw it out!!"

Kukai laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad. What could be worse than the time you sung the _Sailor_ _Moon_ **(I don't own!)** theme song?"

"Eh!? My mom showed you that!? She keeps telling me she throws this stuff out!"

"Not just me. She showed Yaya, Nagi, Rima, Kairi… I think she showed Tadase as well."

Amu's face drained of color. "T… Tadase-kun…" She was glaring a hole through a wall.

Kukai backed away some and signaled to Ikuto and Utau. "I think we better go. She's creepy when she's like this." The three rushed out of the store, leaving Amu to glare at innocent walls.

Finally she spoke. "So _this_ is what I get? It's even more torture than before." She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Fine, I'll make sure they regret this."

Miki peeped out from the egg case. "Don't do anything drastic, Amu-chan."

"T-They weren't trying to m-make you a-angry desu~!" Su stuttered, scared to be near Amu.

Amu gave them a sadistic smile. "It's not going to be anything _bad_." She looked through the contacts until she found the right one. She pressed talk and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A bored sounding female voice came from the phone.

"Hey Rima. I've got a favor to ask you…"

* * *

**Miyako: This story is going in an intirely different direction than I planned...**

**Ikuto: Who cares? I got to see Amu in a bikini! _And_ my sister making a fool of herself!**

**Utau: I don't care... I got kissed by Kukai! -fan girl scream-**

**Miyako: Wow... -subject change- Anyone else notice that Tadase and Lulu would be perfect for each other?**

**Tadase: What!?**

**Miyako: Think about it! You're both blonde, embarassed by your Chara Changes, _and_ you shout the full name of your supposed enemy everytime they come up. It's perfect!  
**

**Tadase: It's a lie!**

**Miyako: It's your destiny!**

**Ikuto: You guys are idiots.**

**Amu: Ikuto saw me in a bikini...**

**Miyako: You secretly enjoyed it anyway.**

**Ikuto: Erm... R&R?**


	5. Your Best Friend?

**Miyako: Ohmaigawd it's Chapter 5!**

**Ikuto: Yeah and it's late.**

**Amu: This is the second time it's been late.**

**Miyako: And it's also the second time it's been on a Wednesday! Maybe I should make this my regular pattern...**

**Amu: She's just looking for an excuse to goof off and watch animes.**

**Miyako: You're lucky I don't beat you with a hammer... So anyway! Thank you all my beautiful reviewers! You make me feel special!**

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the story?**

**Miyako: Why? You don't come in that much in this chapter.**

**Utau: That's cause it's all about me!**

**Rima: You mean me...**

**Miyako: Since there's not much Ikuto in this chapter, the next one is dedicated to him!  
**

**Amu: -nervous laugh- Well let's get on with the chapter then... Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its characters  
**

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

Miki peeped out from the egg case. "Don't do anything drastic, Amu-chan."

"T-They weren't trying to m-make you a-angry desu~!" Su stuttered, scared to be near Amu.

Amu gave them a sadistic smile. "It's not going to be anything _bad_." She looked through the contacts until she found the right one. She pressed talk and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A bored sounding female voice came from the phone.

"Hey Rima, I've got a favor to ask you..."

_Chapter 5: Your Best Friend?_

Amu and Rima were standing in front of the high school, Charas left at home for privacy. It was nine in the morning on Monday. Amu had three hours before she would need to leave for the beach. After calling Rima for her favor yesterday, Amu spent most of her time wondering what Rima had planned. And now she was about to find out.

Rima held up the box to Amu. "This is everything you'll need. Don't lose it cause some of this stuff isn't mine; it's _borrowed_."

Amu rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course." She took the box and opened the top. Her eyes went wide. "Ok so… what exactly in here is _yours_?"

"The whips, chains, shock collars, sleeping pills, handcuffs, and knives." Rima counted off while lazily staring at her nails.

"Uh huh… And how exactly did you get your hands on a _tranquilizer gun_?" Amu pulled said gun from the box.

"I know some people."

"What the heck, Rima? Are you trying to get me arrested for murder!?" Amu put the box on the ground and stepped away from it.

"Well what exactly did _you_ have in mind?"

"Come with me to the beach and ruin their fun!"

Rima sighed and picked up her box. "You have no imagination, Amu. And I don't have time to go to the beach."

"So you're just gonna leave me alone with Ikuto and Kukai and Utau?"

"Hoshina? _She's_ coming as well?" Rima seemed to twitch at the mention of the idol.

"Well y-yeah. I told you I went shopping with her yesterday. She's paying for the whole trip and–"

"Fine." Rima turned from Amu and started walking away. "Since you're so desperate to have _me_, your _best_ _friend_, along for the trip, I'll go."

Amu shook her head in disbelief and turned to go home. There had always been tension between Rima and Utau. Mainly about who was Amu's best friend. Amu refused to say who her best friend was, not wanting to hurt either of them. Rima openly expressed her anger about it, while Utau merely shook it off.

Well since Rima was coming, she might as well invite Nagi. She couldn't invite Yaya since she would be watching her brother. Amu pulled out her phone and hit his speed dial button, which was three.

He answered on the second ring. "Amu-chan?"

"Hey, Nagi. Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure! When?"

"Erm…" Amu wondered if he would mind on such a short notice. "Today."

"_Today!?"_ Nagihiko practically screeched into the phone. Yep, he minded.

Amu started sweating and gave an awkward laugh. "Well it's not just today. It's all the way until Friday. We're all staying at a beach house or something."

"I don't think I can go. If you had told me yesterday or the day before it would've been fine. But now I have dance practice."

"Come on! Rima's going!" She knew he couldn't say no to that.

"… Then why would I want to go?" Nagihiko tried to sound indifferent.

"We both know why!" Amu wasn't the only one to know why he'd go. "You've had a crush on her forever! You can't make it any more obvious than it already is!"

"Like you can talk, Amu-chan."

"Eh?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows you stalk Tadase. What with all his stuff going missing and you having that creepy grin whenever he comes around…"

Amu almost tripped over herself. She didn't think anyone actually knew. "That's totally different! And besides, he's in Europe and Rima is here! It's the perfect time to make your move on her!"

"No point. I'm sure she'd rather have girl time with you."

"It's not just me and her going, Nagi. It's Kukai and Utau and Ikuto and me and Rima and hopefully you!"

Amu could practically see him smiling. "So Rima-chan's only going because Hoshina-san is?" Nagihiko knew about their weird rivalry too. "And now you're trying to seduce the cat?"

"N-No! I mean, I bought some bikinis but that's not why!"

"Wow Amu. And you don't even stalk Tsukiyomi-san. Now you're wearing bikinis for him?" Nagihiko was having fun teasing her.

"Oh forget it! Just answer if you're coming or not!"

"I'll have to ask my mother. But I don't think she'd approve of me going with a bunch of girls and–"

"Nonsense! Go have fun, Nagi-chan!" His mother's voice came out of nowhere. "Especially with that Rima girl!"

"Mom!? Stop listening in on my conversations!"

"Oh calm down, it's not like you guys are talking about _sex._"

"MOM! GET OFF THE PHONE!"

His mother just made a barely audible sigh and ignored him. "Amu-chan, he'll be going."

"Uh… okay?" Amu was stunned to have his mom just pop in. "We're meeting in front of the school at noon."

"Wonderful! Say hi to your mother for me!" And then she hung up.

Nagihiko sighed. "I guess I'm going then."

"Great! See ya at noon!" Amu laughed and hung up her phone. She walked in silence for a few minutes then came upon her house. She opened the door and yelled out. "I'm home!"

"Amu-chan! Why did you leave us here!?" Ran flew down the stairs and into Amu's face. Her tiny hands patted against Amu's cheeks.

Amu twitched and pulled her off. "Why do you think? You guys can't keep a secret." She yawned and stretched a bit. "But I guess there's really no secret to keep now… Where are Miki and Su?" She started walking towards the stairs

"They're upstairs with Ikuto and Yoru."

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's face turned red. "W-Why is he h-h-here?"

Ran laughed and sat on Amu's head. "He said he wanted to make sure you weren't going to skip out on the trip, so he's going to stay here until it's time to leave."

"Why would I skip? And he can't stay for three hours!" Amu rushed up the stairs and into her room. She saw the cat boy lying on her bed and reading her newest manga with Yoru eating sardines. "IKUTO! GET OUT NOW!"

Ikuto turned to her and smirked. "Your mom said it was fine if I stayed for a bit. And don't you have any _good_ manga? These are all girly." He lazily tossed the book to her.

"Well if you don't like them, don't read!" She put the book back on the shelf and faced him again. "And why are you on my bed!? Get on the floor!"

"Is that anyway to talk to a guest? And I even brought your violin over so I could teach you some more. It's already tuned." Ikuto stretched and sat up.

"Eh?" Amu looked around the room until her eyes came to rest on a small case, leaning against her desk. She walked over and picked it up. "Where's yours then?"

He yawned. "Utau's keeping it for me until we leave. And since she interrupted the first lesson, I didn't get to teach you the strings."

"Well teach me them now." Amu sat on the bed next to him.

"Alright. Get in your playing position."

_**Noon**_

Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Kukai were all set to leave. Their limousine was already there, suitcases packed and in another car. The Charas had even packed stuff. They would have already been on the road, if a certain pink haired girl hadn't been holding them up.

"What do you mean we can't leave yet? We're all here!" Utau tapped her foot impatiently against the cement with Kukai and Ikuto leaning on the car behind them.

Amu laughed and looked at the ground. "I kind of… invited some more people?"

"You _what_?!" Utau screamed so loud that a few birds flew out of a nearby tree as well as Ikuto and Kukai moving a good ten feet from her.

"I know; I should have asked you first. But _please_ let them come with us?"

Utau frowned. "I don't see why I should."

"If you do I'll uh… I'll let you pick out my clothes and not complain about it!"

"Really? You'd do that for your best friend?" Utau suddenly jumped onto Amu and hugged her tight. Kukai, Ikuto and the Charas all stared in confusion.

"Well actually I never said that you were–"

"So who did you invite?!"

"She invited me, her best friend _ever_." Everyone looked towards the voice. Rima was standing next to the limousine, surrounded by many suitcases of varying sizes, and some guys in dark suits. "Nice to see you again, Hoshina."

Utau's cheery mood instantly turned malevolent. She released her grip on Amu and stomped over to Rima. "Why would she invite _you_? I'm a _much_ better friend to her."

"Really? Maybe you'd like to say that to my little friend, Mr. Sleepy Time." Rima pulled out the tranquilizer gun from earlier and pointed it at Utau.

Amu decided to intervene. She ran over so that she was in between the two. "Rima, put the gun away and be reasonable about this. Utau, I actually _did_ invite Rima. But you both don't have to fight over who's my best friend. You're both really great friends of mine."

"But who's your _best_ friend, Amu?" Rima stared at her, threatening to cry at any moment.

"Uh… my best friend…? It's uh…"

Utau glared at Rima. "It's obvious her best friend is me. Right, Amu?"

Amu bit her lip and turned to the two guys still pretending to be oblivious, Ikuto and Kukai. "Why don't you guys help me out!?"

Ikuto smirked at her. "As much as I'd love to, I won't. Utau's scary when she's angry, and I'm assuming Rima's just as bad."

Kukai laughed and scratched his head. "I kind of have to agree. I can't have my fiancée killing me."

"You guys really _are_ getting married? I thought she was exaggerating…" Ikuto and Kukai continued talking quietly, occasionally looking at the three girls and laughing.

"Amu! Hurry up and tell us. Just who is your best friend?" Rima held up the gun again, only pointed at Amu.

"Okay okay!" Amu sighed and looked at the ground, praying the tranquilizer wasn't loaded. "My best friend is, uh…" Then she heard footsteps approaching them. Amu looked up and saw her way out. "My best friend is Nagi!"

"W-What!?" Both Rima and Utau stared at Amu in disbelief as she ran towards the dark haired boy running up to them.

"Yep! Fujisaki Nagihiko is my best friend!" Amu laughed nervously and draped an arm over Nagihiko's shoulder.

"Err… what the heck is going on?" Nagihiko whispered to Amu.

"Just go along with it. If we're lucky Rima won't kill you."

"What a great way to treat your best friend, Amu-chan."

"I'll pay you back for this, eventually." Amu moved behind him and pushed him forward, walking along with him. She raised her voice so that they all could hear. "Tell them, Nagi. We've been best friends ever since I got my Charas."

"Uh… what she said?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "That's not very convincing."

"I agree. If you guys are best friends, what's her favorite color?" Utau questioned him, eyes narrowed.

Nagihiko laughed. "That's easy. It's red."

Amu blinked in surprise. "It is…" Amu lowered her voice. "How the heck did you know that?"

"Your girly hair clips…"

"Oh."

"Can we go now? This is getting boring." Ikuto walked over and grabbed Utau by the collar.

She screamed and tried to kick him. "Ikuto, let go!"

"Not a chance. I don't care how scary you are. We're leaving. Now." He opened the limo's door and pushed Utau in, with Kukai going in after her. "Rima, get your bags in the car, or have your body guard people do it."

Rima frowned at him. "I'm not going if Nagihiko is."

"Suit yourself." Ikuto got in and closed the door.

Amu, on the other hand, actually cared if Rima went. "Rima! You have to come!"

"Why? I'm sure you'll have tons of fun with your _best friend_." Rima's voice was shaky as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"R-Rima? Don't cry! I wasn't serious about him being my best friend, Rima!" Amu ran over and hugged the small blonde.

Nagihiko surprisingly laughed. "You know she's faking it, right?"

"She is?" Amu pulled back from Rima. Sure enough, the tears had stopped and she was glaring at Nagihiko. He only grinned in response.

Rima stuck her tongue out at him. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Nagihiko: Why does Rima have a tranquilizer gun!?**

**Miyako: Because for some reason the idea struck me as funny.**

**Utau: She tried to put me to sleep!**

**Miyako: You know why I don't care? Your hair is too long, it gets on my nerves.**

**Amu: Rima's hair is long too!**

**Miyako: But hers is wavy, which makes it cute.**

**Rima: You're turning into a fan boy...**

**Ikuto: She'd have to have an operation for that.**

**Miyako: My gawsh, there are too many people in this conversation. But the good news is... I have the perfect idea for this story's epilogue!**

**Ikuto: You know the epilogue, but you don't know how to end the story?**

**Miyako: Uh... no.**

**Amu: You're hopeless.**

**Miyako: And you're a fictional character.**

**Nagihiko: Well uh... R&R.  
**

* * *


	6. The Cat and His Ice Cream

**Miyako: It's a miracle! Chapter Six!!**

**Ikuto: Yawn.**

**Miyako: Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm... **

**Ikuto: You're welcome.**

**Miyako: Awkward... so where's Amu?**

**Ikuto: Plotting to kill you for this chapter.**

**Miyako: Wow. So wanna hear what happened to me yesterday?**

**Ikuto: ...No**

**Miyako: Too bad! So anyway, I was watching 300 (which I don't own) and well, my niece was there... and blah blah she's like 15 months or something, so I was just sitting there and it came to the part with the "This is madness!" and blah and guess what happened?**

**Ikuto: -sigh- What?**

**Miyako: My niece said Sparta. Actually it was more like, SPAHTA!!!!  
**

**Ikuto: ...That's wonderful.**

**Miyako: Yes... Yes it is... and her first word was pizza... actually she said piece-a-piece, but she meant pizza.  
**

**Ikuto: Erm... Can I go now?**

**Miyako: Only after the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**_Recap:_**

Amu, on the other hand, actually cared if Rima went. "Rima! You have to come!"

"Why? I'm sure you'll have tons of fun with your _best friend_." Rima's voice was shaky as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"R-Rima? Don't cry! I wasn't serious about him being my best friend, Rima!" Amu ran over and hugged the small blonde.

Nagihiko surprisingly laughed. "You know she's faking it, right?"

"She is?" Amu pulled back from Rima. Sure enough, the tears had stopped and she was glaring at Nagihiko. He only grinned in response.

Rima stuck her tongue out at him. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

_Chapter Six: The Cat and His Ice Cream_

"Sugoi! This place is _huge_!" Ran gazed up at the beach house along with her sisters.

It was white with a huge balcony for a roof, stairs leading up to it from the left side. There were two floors, and on both, there were balconies in the front and back. The front balcony on the first floor was separated into two parts. The one above it extended out a bit farther. Both looked over the ocean, while the two in the back had a view of a far off forest.

"This must have cost you a fortune Utau!" Amu looked back at the pigtailed blonde.

She laughed and walked to the house's door. "Not really. This actually belongs to a friend of mine." Utau turned to glare at them all, suddenly hostile. "So do _not_ mess anything up. If I see one chip on the furniture, one scratch on a window, you guys will be _dead._ Got it?"

They all nodded in agreement except for Rima, who merely rolled her eyes. Amu had amazingly convinced Rima to come, threatening to call her everyday and tell bad jokes.

Utau opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for them to follow. They went in after her, leaving their shoes at the door in the process. They instantly came upon the living room. It was furnished with a large "L" shaped couch, a plasma TV that was hung on the wall, a coffee table, a DVD case that was completely filled and random magazines.

"There's two big bedrooms down here, and two upstairs as well. So who's sleeping where?" Utau turned to the group as their Charas began flitting about the room; in awe at all the new things.

"Well I don't care where I'm sleeping." Kukai looked around a bit. "So… where's the kitchen?"

"Upstairs."

"This place is weird…" He went over to the couch and plopped down, putting his feet on the cushion next to him. Utau frowned at him and was about to yell while Iru snickered. Kukai laughed at her reaction. "Calm down. It's not like my feet smell or anything."

"Well I'm not taking any chances." She moved his feet to the floor and turned back to the people at the door. "You guys go ahead and pick your rooms. Just leave one open for me and Kukai."

Rima immediately grabbed Amu's arm. "I call Amu for my roommate." She pulled her towards one of the rooms. "This one."

"Actually, Mashiro, Amu will be staying with Ikuto." Utau leered at her.

"She's _my_ friend, so I get to room with her." Rima turned and leered right back.

Amu sighed. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You do, but we won't listen." Ikuto walked over and pulled her to a staircase. "You have to stay with me, so the violin lessons won't go back and forth between rooms. Is an upstairs room okay with you?"

Amu was about to reluctantly agree when something pulled her back. She turned to see Rima holding her sleeve, lower lip trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you want to stay with me? I thought we were friends." Tears started streaming down Rima's small face.

Nagihiko coughed and smiled at Rima. "You'll still see her the whole week. How about we room together?"

Rima's tears instantly stopped. "No. I'll just have a room to myself." She rushed into the room she had chosen and shut the door. Everyone stared after her in disbelief and there was an awkward silence, except for Kusu-Kusu's giggling.

Kukai tried to relieve the tension. "I think I'm gonna go get all the bags from the car. Wanna come with, Nagi?" He ran out of the house, dragging Nagihiko with him and not bothering to wait for an answer.

Ikuto smirked and pushed Amu up the stairs while looking back at Utau. "You and Kukai can get the room next to ours."

Utau picked up a magazine from the coffee table and began idly flipping through it. "Okay, but don't stay in there too long. We're going swimming in an hour."

_**Later**_

Ikuto stared at the ground in disgust as he leaned against a wall. He was thinking about why he came in the first place. _It just doesn't make sense. Why'd I agree? I'm a cat. I don't even _like_ water. But I guess I _have_ to be here to keep an eye on Amu._ He sighed and looked towards the stairs in the living room. Everyone else was already dressed and ready to go swim. The only person keeping them from the fun was, of course, Amu.

"Hurry up Amu! We don't have all day!" Utau stood at the base of the stairs, hands on her hips and one foot tapping impatiently.

"You're gonna try to kill me!" Amu's voice floated down the stairs, clear that she was panicky. Ikuto smirked to himself. He knew _exactly_ why Amu thought Utau would kill her.

"I am not. Now come down!" Utau sighed and switched to crossing her arms. After a few seconds, Amu's footsteps sounded throughout the house and she came into view. Utau went wide eyed. "Just _what_ are you wearing!?"

"I didn't pick it out; Ikuto did!" Amu was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit with small black hearts all over it. There were tiny black ruffles along the edges.

"It looks so cute desu~!" Su cheered from atop Amu's head.

Utau turned to her brother. "I thought you got bikinis! What about that cute pink one with polka dots?"

"That was just to show you, so there wouldn't be any questions." Ikuto let out a small laugh. "Do you really think I'd let her parade around in a _bikini_ on a public beach?"

"You're letting me do it!" Utau looked down at her own swim suit, a simple dark purple bikini.

"Of course. You know how to protect yourself from weird people. But with Amu, she'd probably get tied up and gagged in the back of some pervert's trunk."

Amu looked at the ground and muttered under her breath. "The only pervert here is you…"

_**The Beach**_

Ikuto sat in the warm sand, glaring at the water that somehow seemed to be getting closer with every passing second. His natural enemy, aside from dogs. Regardless of how long he stayed, he would _not_ get in the water. Ikuto would just sit, watching the others. That's all he could do. That's all he _should_ do. He was the oldest, so he had to show some restraint.

But the problem was he _didn't_ want to show restraint. Ikuto had every muscle in his body tensed, ready to jump into the cool water at any moment. Sure he was a cat, but the temperature at the beach was surprisingly hot. Even without a shirt, he was sweating. There was a little concession stand not far from him, but why would he spend money buying an overpriced drink when he could get it for free back at the beach house?

Torn between responsibility and temperature issues, Ikuto didn't notice the pink haired girl in her cute little swimsuit walking towards him. "Oi. Ikuto." He didn't answer. "Ikuto!" She kicked sand onto his leg.

He looked up at Amu and blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden sunlight. "What do you need, Koneko-chan?"

"Why aren't you in the water with the rest of us?" She raised an eyebrow and sat in the sand next to him.

Ikuto smirked at her and moved to lean back on his hands. "So it's not enough for you to have me shirtless? I have to be dripping wet as well?"

"No! You're such a pervert…" Amu blushed and turned away from him. "I was just wondering why you aren't doing anything."

"Cats don't like water." He closed his eyes and lay down. "Simple as that."

"There are other things to do here besides swim. You could play in the sand." As if to show him, she picked up a handful and poured it on his bare chest.

Ikuto yawned. "Don't feel like it, so let me sleep."

"At least do something!" Amu lightly kicked him in the side, hoping he'd give in. "Please? We could build a sand castle! Or beach volleyball. Or we could go get ice cream."

"Ice cream? You _really_ want to get some? Even thought you remember what happened last time."

Amu remembered those events clearly and shuddered at the thought. "Fine, no ice cream. So what do you want to do?"

"You aren't going to leave until I do something, right?" He sat up.

"Right…" Amu looked at him questioningly.

Ikuto smirked and leaned in close to Amu, causing her to blush. "Then am I allowed to do perverted things?" He pulled her body to his and bit her ear. She began sucking in a breath to scream, when Ikuto's hand clamped over her mouth. "Is screaming really a smart thing? We're in public, Koneko-chan."

Amu tried to move his hand to no avail. She gave up and bit him, causing Ikuto to pull back in surprise. She glared at him. "If you can do perverted things to me in public, then I can scream."

He raised an eyebrow and cupped her face in his hands. "So then I have permission to?"

Amu's cheeks raised in temperature as she stared into his eyes. "N-No! Of c-course not!" She broke her gaze from his. "And besides, you'd do them anyway."

Ikuto's lips curled up into a smirk. "Yep." He stood and pulled Amu to her feet. "We're getting ice cream." He dragged her towards the concession stand.

"What? I don't want any! I'm not that hungry!" She tried to pull her arm out of his.

"Then we'll share a cone."

"There is no way I am sharing a cone with _you_!" Amu finally succeeded in getting her arm free. She stopped moving and turned from him.

He stared at her for a second, then picked Amu up bridal style.

"Put me down you perverted cosplay freak!"

"Just be glad I'm taking you to get ice cream and not back to the beach house where we could do… erotic things." Ikuto smirked down at her.

"Pervert!"

_**A Bit Later**_

"Eat it."

"For the last time: NO!" Amu pushed the chocolate ice cream cone away from her face.

Ikuto sighed. "Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? You just licked it!"

"So?"

"So that would be an indirect kiss! I am not having another one with you!" Amu crossed her arms.

"It's getting dark. We need to get to your lessons soon. Just hurry up and have some." Ikuto held out the cone to her, waiting for an answer.

Amu narrowed her eyes at him. "I've told you before that I don't want any."

"I'm sure we both know what I'll do if you don't take the ice cream." He licked his lips and smirked.

"F-Fine. But just a bit." Amu grabbed the cone, not wanting whatever Ikuto was planning. "I better not get any of your creepy germs." Amu hesitantly licked the ice cream, then suddenly started attacking it.

Ikuto gaped in disbelief. "Didn't you just say that you didn't want any?" Amu ignored him and continued with her violent eating. A bit of ice cream missed her mouth and went onto her cheek, slowly starting to drip down to her chin. "There's some ice cream on your face." Ikuto suddenly had an idea, one that would annoy Amu to no end.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Amu looked up from the now devoured ice cream, only to feel something warm, soft and wet slide from her chin and all the way up her right cheek. Amu blinked at Ikuto, trying to comprehend what just happened.

He stared back at her. "What?"

Amu turned a bright crimson. "Did… Did you just _lick_ me!?!?"

* * *

**Miyako: So uh... Amu's gonna try to kill me.**

**Ikuto: She's gonna fail though.**

**Miyako: Yep. **

**Amu: I can't fail! I have Rima on my side!**

**Miyako: -ignores Amu- I'm gonna tell you guys another crazy thing that happened to me that involves my niece!  
**

**Ikuto: Oh God.**

**Miyako: So me and my sister were trying to watch this stupid video from the 90's that teaches you how to dance... -continues babbling-  
**

**Ikuto: Don't listen to her! R&R if you value your sanity!**

**Miyako: ... and there's this _marker_ stuck in the VCR... -more useless babbling-  
**


	7. Go To Bed

**Miyako: Hehe... I'm not dead. Although I might be killed for this chapter too!**

**Amu: I won't fail this time...  
**

**Ikuto: Yes you will.**

**Miyako: I clawed my eyes out for this chapter, and I still don't like how it turned out. It needs more... sparkle!**

**Ikuto: ...Sparkle?**

**Miyako: Yeah! Spaaaaarkle!!**

**Amu: -sigh- Can we get on with the story?**

**Miyako: -ignores- So I had this great idea for another story that I got from South Park... which I don't own... but I won't start it until I finish this story! And since I have no idea how I'm ending _this_, it may take a while.**

**Ikuto: Nobody likes your stories anyway...**

**Miyako: -gasp- You're so mean! Now I have to make this into a Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: W-Wait no! I'll be good! I promise!**

**Miyako: Good kitty. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

Ikuto gaped in disbelief. "Didn't you just say that you didn't want any?" Amu ignored him and continued with her violent eating. A bit of ice cream missed her mouth and went onto her cheek, slowly starting to drip down to her chin. "There's some ice cream on your face." Ikuto suddenly had an idea, one that would annoy Amu to no end.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Amu looked up from the now devoured ice cream, only to feel something warm, soft and wet slid from her chin and all the way up her right cheek. Amu blinked at Ikuto, trying to comprehend what just happened.

He stared back at her. "What?"

Amu turned a bright crimson. "Did… Did you just _lick_ me!?!?"

_Chapter Seven: Go To Bed_

"I still don't see why you're making such a big deal about this." Utau was looking through a fashion magazine and blowing bubbles with her gum while Amu stomped about the room.

After Ikuto licked her, Amu wanted to have an immediate discussion with Utau about his behavior, in hopes of having the cat boy get disciplined. She had dragged Utau to her room and thrown Ikuto downstairs (not literally). Now she was in the middle of explaining to Utau why her brother was such a pain.

"I'm making a big deal because this was a violation of my personal space! He can't just go around _licking_ people! It's not right!" Amu was pacing the room, hands tugging at her hair. "How would you feel if Kukai licked you!?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't really care; it's not like he doesn't brush his teeth or something. And since you're comparing this to me and Kukai, does that mean you and Ikuto are dating?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned. Teasing seemed to run in the family.

Amu got even more flared up. "N-No! Of _course_ w-we aren't d-dating! Who in their right mind would go out with such a p-perverted dirty cat-eared guy like h-him?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Definitely not me!"

"So then, what happened _before_ he licked you? He had to have a good reason."

"Well, uh… we got an ice cream cone and–"

"You got _an_ ice cream cone? So it was just one, not two? You guys shared?" Utau questioned her with an evil glint in her eye.

"It wasn't like that Utau!" Amu frantically shook her head, not wanting her friend to get the wrong idea. "I didn't really want any, so he offered to share his with me."

Utau dropped her magazine onto the bed. "So that would be an indirect kiss. And you're complaining about him licking you? Isn't his germs on your face better than them being in your _mouth_?"

"Uh…" Amu fidgeted and bit her lip. "Well, it happened before…"

"You've had an indirect kiss with him before!?" Utau bounced in her seat and squealed. "Tell me everything!" Then she shook her head. "I'm getting distracted. Just continue."

"Well, after a while I gave in and had some, but then I had an odd craving for more, and I ended up eating it all."

"Did he say anything when you were eating it?"

"I think so. Something about my face…?" Amu scrunched up her eyebrows as she tried to remember. She shook her head and sighed. "He said something about my face, and then he licked me."

Utau frowned. "Well maybe you had ice cream on your face. I've seen you eating; it's not very pretty."

"Y-You're kidding!" Amu's cheeks turned red. "I-I'm a messy eater!?"

"Yep. Ikuto was probably trying to get it off." Utau picked up her magazine again. "Speaking of him, isn't it time for your violin lessons?"

Amu froze. "Crap! Now I have to be alone with him for the next two hours or something!"

"You're just worried about that? Not about sharing a room with him? Or a bed? What about when you sleep?" Utau stared at her incredulously.

The pink-haired girl's forehead creased. "He prefers to have me awake for my embarrassment."

_**Later**_

"Amu." Ikuto sighed. "I can't teach you if you're on the other side of the room."

"Don't be silly! Of course you can! I can hear you perfectly from here!" Amu gave an anxious laugh from where she stood against the wall, her feet prepared to run out the door if necessary.

"You don't even have your violin." Ikuto began walking towards her. She edged closer to the door. "Amu, calm down. I'm not going to lick you again."

"T-This has nothing to do with that!" She blushed and moved further along the wall. "I'm just making sure the walls are working." Amu stole a glance at the door, hoping Ikuto didn't notice.

But he did. Before Amu could do anything, Ikuto had sprinted to the door and closed it. He turned back to her and crossed his arms, a smirk clear on his face. "We don't have time to make sure the walls work. Get your violin and sit on the bed so we can start the lesson."

"Uh I…" She took a few steps away from him as she tried to think up an excuse. "I… I h-have to go to the b-bathroom! Yeah!" Amu made a dash to the bathroom door, only to have a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into someone's chest.

Amu felt Ikuto's warm breath at her ear. "Trying to run from me? You wanted these lessons in the first place, Koneko-chan." He changed his grip on her waist to one on her hand. Ikuto pulled her back to the large bed in the middle of the room and made her sit down. "Now where's your violin?"

She frowned at the floor. "How should I know? I didn't unpack the car."

"You're acting like a baby." Ikuto sighed and looked to the wall. "If this makes it any better, I'll pinky swear not to lick you–"

"Or do any other perverted things during the lesson."

"Right…" He held out his pinky to Amu, waiting for a response. She gave him a questioning look, but eventually linked her pinky with his. "Now let's go get your violin."

_**Night**_

"You pervert! Sleep on the floor!" Amu kicked Ikuto off the bed for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet no matter what she did, he'd sneak back in a few seconds later.

"But, Amu, the floor's so cold. I wanna get in the bed where it's nice and warm." Ikuto pouted at her. "_Please, Amu-koi?_"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No. And don't call me that! We aren't dating." Amu scooted to the far side of the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, _dear_." Ikuto crawled under the covers and grabbed Amu. She squeaked as she tried to get away from him. He ignored her attempts and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Strawberries…" Ikuto sighed in content.

Amu finally succeeded in getting away from him. But in her effort, she fell off the bed and onto her face. "Ow!" She sat up and rubbed her nose. Amu glared at Ikuto menacingly. He merely smirked back. "You pinky swore to stop with the perverseness!"

"Actually, that was just for the lesson. So since it's over, I can be as perverted as I want." He leaned over the side of the bed and swiftly kissed her on the forehead.

She squeaked and scampered away from the bed. "Y-You pervert! What gives you the right to kiss me!?"

"Well, you never said I _couldn't_." He yawned and lay back on the bed. "Come back over her and keep me warm."

"What kind of excuse is that!? And I will _not_ keep you warm! I'm gonna go sleep in Rima's room!"

Right on cue, Rima burst through the door, clad in a baby blue nightgown with her hair sticking out in random directions. Her eyes had a fiery glint to them. "Some people are trying to _sleep_, so stop screaming or you'll wake up in a foreign country."

Amu ran over to her. "Rima! Let me sleep in your room." She latched onto her legs. "Please!"

Rima's answer was simple. "No."

"B-But–"

"No. Now goodnight." She shook Amu off her leg and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Amu stared at the door, distress clear on her face. Now she had no choice but to stay with Ikuto. Said cat boy dragged her back to the bed. An evil grin threatened to break out on his face. "You heard her, Amu. So I guess you can't complain about my being perverted anymore." He plopped her down under the covers and got in next to her. "Goodnight, Koneko-chan." Ikuto closed his eyes as he pulled her closer. Then there was a sudden shove and he was off the bed.

"I may not be able to complain, but I can still do _that_." Amu threw a pillow at him. It bounced off his chest noiselessly. "Go to bed."

* * *

**Miyako: I just realized... I haven't put the Charas in at _all_ for the past 5 chapters or something.**

**Ikuto: That's a good thing. Those little floaty people are annoying.**

**Miyako: But they're adorable!**

**Amu: How come Rima wouldn't let me sleep in her room?**

**Miyako: Silence, mortal! I don't need reasons! Now Yoru, do something!**

**Yoru: -throws a sardine at Amu- urusai nya~!**

**Amu: Hey!  
**

**Ikuto: Oh great, she's bringing them back.**

**Miyako: Yes! They'll be featured in the next chapter cause I've been neglecting them. But no one has called SCPS on me.**

**Amu: What's that?**

**Yoru: Shugo Chara Protective Services nya~**

**Ikuto: -sigh- R&R...  
**


	8. Weird Dreams and Weird Charas

**Miyako: Thank you all my reviewers! And OHMAIGAWSH! -girly scream-**

**Amu: Er... What's wrong with Miyako?**

**Ikuto: She's been like that since Friday...  
**

**Yoru: Maybe she needs some catnip nya~!**

**Miyako: AHHHH!!! OH MY GAWSH!! DID YOU SEE THE PREVIEW FOR EPISODE 91!?  
**

**Ikuto: Oh God...**

**Miyako: I can't believe it! I think I'm gonna explode!**

**Ikuto: From anger?**

**Amu: Frustration?**

**Yoru: Gas nya~?**

**Miyako: What the... no! ****They're bringing out Rhythm! I'm so excited! HE'S SO HAWT! I'D TOTALLY MAKE OUT WITH HIM!  
**

**Amu: She's lost it...**

**Ikuto: She sounds like Tadase...**

**Amu: Eh?**

**Ikuto: In love with a would-be self. It's a sign that she's in no condition to type, so I will be taking over this story. -smirk-**

**Amu: W-What!? MIYAKO! SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Miyako: -drools-**

**Ikuto: Heh... Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Hello Kitty, or Harry Potter.**

**Amu: H-Harry Potter? Hello Kitty!? Miyako! Stop drooling!**

**Miyako: Huh...? Oh! So uh... there's some slight Tadamu in here... EW! And a spoiler for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. So if you haven't read it yet, go read it right now! (Edit: Scratch that, I took out the spoiler)**

**Ikuto: Who hasn't read that book?**

**Amu: -raises hand-**

**Miyako: -snaps fingers- Yoru.**

**Yoru: What does that mean?**

**Miyako: Throw something at her! Like a sardine!  
**

**Yoru: I ate them all nya~!**

**Miyako: Aww... well uh... then I dont own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: I already said that.**

**Miyako: Yeah... but I wanted to say it again! Which reminds me. -cough cough- EEEEEEEEE! RHYTHM!!! **

**Ikuto: She's such a fangirl...  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

Right on cue, Rima burst through the door, clad in a baby blue nightgown with her hair sticking out in random directions. Her eyes had a fiery glint to them. "Some people are trying to _sleep_, so stop screaming or you'll wake up in a foreign country."

Amu ran over to her. "Rima! Let me sleep in your room." She latched onto her legs. "Please!"

Rima's answer was simple. "No."

"B-But–"

"No. Now goodnight." She shook Amu off her leg and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Amu stared at the door, distress clear on her face. Now she had no choice but to stay with Ikuto. Said cat boy dragged her back to the bed. An evil grin threatened to break out on his face. "You heard her, Amu. So I guess you can't complain about my being perverted anymore." He plopped her down under the covers and got in next to her. "Goodnight, Koneko-chan." Ikuto closed his eyes as he pulled her closer. Then there was a sudden shove and he was off the bed.

"I may not be able to complain, but I can still do _that_." Amu threw a pillow at him. It bounced off his chest noiselessly. "Go to bed."

_Chapter Eight: Weird Dreams and Weird Charas_

Amu sat on the beach's warm sand, watching the sunset. She hugged her knees into her chest and smiled. Amu didn't think it could get any better than being on a beach and staring out on the horizon.

"Hinamori-san?"

She turned to the voice and her eyes widened at who she saw. "…T-Tadase-kun?"

Tadase gave her his usual princely smile and shifted, clearly embarrassed. It also seemed as if he was holding something behind his back. "I have something very important to ask you, Hinamori-san." Tadase blushed and got down on one knee. "H-Hinamori-san, I've loved you for a very long time. At first I thought it was just Amulet Heart, but I realized that it was _you_ I loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my queen? Will you… marry me?" He pulled a small box from behind his back to reveal a sparkling engagement ring.

Amu was shocked. She couldn't understand how this had happened. Tadase had stopped liking her _ages_ ago. There was only one explanation: this was a dream. Amu frowned. _A dream? Well I guess it makes sense… somehow. Tadase's in Europe; there's no way he could return home and know where I was… Might as well live it up though!_

"Hinamori-san…?"

"Huh?" Amu looked back to the blonde boy. "Oh! Yeah sure, I'll marry you!" She stood up.

"Really? That's wonderful!" He stood as well and smiled.

Amu felt arms snake around her waist, as well as hearing a _very_ familiar voice. "Sorry, but I don't think _my_ Amu will be able to marry you."

"Tsu…Tsukiyomi Ikuto!?" Tadase jumped back and pointed towards the blue haired boy.

"Yo, Kiddy King." Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu on the cheek.

Amu tried pushing him away, but it did no good. "P-Pervert! Let me go!" Ikuto sighed but released his grip. She was going wild in her mind as she scrambled over to Tadase's side. _What kind of dream is this!? Ikuto's not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to marry Tadase-kun and fly away on a magical unicorn or something! Just like they do in anime!_ She wanted to kick herself. _Wake up, dang it!_

"How dare you kiss Hinamori-san!?" Tadase took hold of her hand. "She's my fiancée!"

Ikuto tilted his head to the side, the smirk still on his face. "Really? You don't even call her by her first name. Besides, she can't marry you. Last time I checked, she was my _wife_."

"W-Wife…?" Tadase turned his head to Amu. "Hinamori-san… is this true?"

"N-No! Of course it's not true, Tadase-kun!" Amu vigorously shook her head. "He's just lying to you!"

"Aww, Amu-_koi_, you don't have to hide the truth." Ikuto took a few steps towards them and looked at Amu's left hand. "You're even wearing the wedding band."

"What are you talking about? I'm not wearing…" Amu's hand suddenly felt heavy. She looked down and sure enough, there was a huge diamond wedding band on her ring finger. "A… a ring!? When did that get there!? What the heck is wrong with this dream? Where'd Tadase go!?" Amu's head pivoted from side to side. Tadase had disappeared. Amu screamed in frustration.

"Poor Koneko-chan. Is it that time of the month again?" Ikuto closed the space in between them and hugged her close. She didn't even bother pushing him away; Dream Ikuto was _much_ stronger than Reality Ikuto.

Amu scoffed. _Dream Ikuto? More like Nightmare Ikuto! Why would I dream of being married to him? He teases me too much! Even though he's totally sexy… NO! Bad Amu! No dirty thoughts about the perverted cat!_ She began to shake her head, not realizing that her face would be rubbing against Ikuto's chest until it was too late.

Ikuto pulled back from Amu and made her look at him. "Ya know, Amu-koi, if you want to do _that_ you could at least wait until we aren't in front of the kids…"

He looked past Amu's head to three children standing not far from them. Amu turned around as well. There were two girls and a boy who all looked to be under the age of ten. One girl had bubblegum pink shoulder length hair like Amu, only her eyes belonged to Ikuto. The other girl was a carbon copy of Ikuto, only her hair was waist length. The boy, who Amu assumed to be the youngest, had short brown hair and golden honey eyes. Amu looked at them in confusion while they looked back in wonder. Well except the blue haired girl, who was clearly smirking, making her look even _more_ like Ikuto.

"K-Kids? Now we have _kids_!?" Amu's eye twitched. _Why can't I wake up!? The world must hate me!_

"Of course we have kids; we've been married for eight years, Amu." He smirked to himself and placed his chin on top of her hair. "Ayumi, Amaya and Izumo, plus there's one on the way."

Amu tried to understand what was going on. She was in Dream Land – or _Nightmare_ Land as she preferred to call it – and she had been married to _Ikuto_ for eight years and had _kids_? And one of those names was one that she always wanted to give to her first child, Ayumi. _Wait, he said 'one on the way'… there's another!? I didn't even give consent to have the first one!_ She stared up at Ikuto. "What do you mean? There's no way I can be pregnant! Cause I would _never_ do _that_ with _you_! And you just said I was on my period!" Amu stopped. She didn't feel right. Her gaze went down towards her stomach, only to see it ballooning out to the size of a basketball. "What the hell!?"

Ikuto laughed and let her go, strolling towards the three children. "I think we better give your mom some time to herself. She's a bit confused." He took the hands of the two smaller children, Amaya and Izumo. They all started walking away except for Ayumi. She stared at her "mother" for a short time, smirked and skipped over to the rest of her family.

Amu closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples in hopes of getting out of her crazy dream. _This can't be right. Not only am I married to a pervert, I am somehow able to have my stomach grow five times its usual size in a matter of seconds! And I have three kids! One of them being_ very_ similar to Ikuto. And she's a girl! Is this how I'll end up raising my children!? No, I will _not_ let that happen. Never! There will be no fourth child! Not even a first! At least I hope not…_ Amu sighed and opened her eyes. "AH! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

In front of Amu was a woman. A woman in a bright yellow business suit with short purple hair and huge red lips. A woman that Amu did not expect to see for a long time, at least not in her _dreams_. Saeki Nobuko. She gave a hearty laugh and grabbed Amu's hand, pulling her to a table and chairs that had appeared out of nowhere. Nobuko threw Amu into a seat and sat down as well.

"Amu-chan, I am here to tell you something _very_ important." Nobuko slammed her hands down on the table. "Now listen very carefully! The reason I am here is to tell you that–"

"That I'm not pregnant with Ikuto's child! Right!?" Amu interrupted her and laughed. "Ha! I _knew_ it! Those kids were probably paid to stand there!" Amu jumped up from the table, hitting her knee in the process. "Ow! Can I wake up now!?"

"Who do you think you're talking to!? I am Saeki Nobuko! Now sit down so I can tell you what you need to know!"

"B-But–"

"SIT DOWN!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Amu stuttered and sat back in her chair.

"Now Amu-chan, you are right. You are not having Ikuto-kun's child."

"I'm right! Of course I am! This is _my_ dream so I decide what happens!"

"Silence! I wasn't finished!" Nobuko snapped her fingers and a blanket fell over Amu's head. Amu began to claw at the blanket from the inside. Nobuko ignored her antics and continued. "As I said, you aren't having his child, but instead you are having his child_ren_."

"… I'm confused." Amu stopped moving, now she looked like a blanket ghost with no eyeballs. A _pregnant_ blanket ghost

"Of course you are! The simple mind of a mere teenager cannot fathom the complexities and infinite possibilities of procreation!" Nobuko yanked the blanket off of Amu.

"What!?" Amu scrunched up her eyebrows.

Nobuko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "To put it simply, Ikuto-kun got you knocked up, now you're going to give birth to two peas in a pod. Does that make it easier for you?"

"Uh… yeah. But why is this in my dream!? I don't like Ikuto and I never will!"

"That's a very good question, but soon you will find the answer for yourself. As of now, it's time for you to wake up."

"Finally!" Amu sprang out of the chair with her hands held up to the sky, knocking it over. Not the sky, the chair. "So… how do I wake up?"

"Another good question." Nobuko snapped her fingers again. "Assistant! Come wake this girl!"

"Right away, Saeki-sensei." A girl in a flowing pink kimono dotted with flowers walked towards the table, a fan covering her face. "Which way should I awaken her?"

"The fastest way, of course."

"Hai." The girl lowered her fan and looked at Amu. "Amu-chan."

Amu gaped at the girl. That wasn't a girl at all. It was her best guy friend. "N-Nagi!? What the heck are you doing! You said that you stopped cross-dressing!"

"This is a dream, so anything can happen. But right now I need to wake you up. I know you haven't read the sixth Harry Potter book, so…" Nagihiko took a deep breath before continuing. **"(COUGH SPOILER COUGH COUGH)****"**

_**Reality**_

"OH MAI GAWD! NOOOOOOOO!" Amu sat up in bed, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes filled with alarm. "How could he tell me that? Now the whole thing is ruined!"

"What's ruined?" Ikuto popped out from under the sheets next to her, Yoru snoozing on his head.

"AH!" Amu scrambled to get off the bed, only to have her feet get knotted up in the blankets. "W-Why are you in the bed!? I told you to sleep on the floor!"

Ikuto smirked at her. "I know, but since when do I listen to you?" He yawned and stretched, careful not to move Yoru. "So what's with all the yelling? Is it that time of the month?"

She twitched, fingers clawing at the air as Ikuto said the same thing he did in her strange dream. "Urusai! I-It's nothing that concerns y-you!" Amu crawled off the bed, with the sheets still twisted around her legs, and over to the nightstand. "Ran! Miki! Suu! Get up! We're going to the beach!" She was desperate to get out of the house and away from Ikuto.

Miki cracked open her egg a tiny bit. "It's too early, Amu-chan." She snapped the egg shut. "Wake us up later."

Amu frowned, then her face lit up and she grabbed Suu's egg. "Suu! We're going to make breakfast!" She didn't really want to cook; just another attempt at getting away from Ikuto.

"Hai desu~!" Su popped out of her egg and floated out of the room.

Amu followed suit. She walked down the stairs and stopped. "Uh… where'd the kitchen go?"

"It's upstairs, remember?" A voice breathed in Amu's ear, making her jump.

"I-Ikuto! Why the heck did you follow me!?" She turned and quickly backed away from him. In her haste, she tripped on a magazine that had been carelessly dropped on the floor (courtesy of Rima). Amu fell backwards, waiting for her body to come in contact with the hard wood. But instead, she felt herself being pulled into her usually vertical position, with arms wrapped firmly around her body.

"You sure do fall a lot. Does gravity hate you?" Ikuto smirked down at Amu, hoping she'd blush.

He got his wish. Amu's face turned red enough to be mistaken for the Kool Aid man. "N-No! W-What kind of q-question is t-that!? And l-let me go!"

Before Ikuto had a chance to deny her request and drag her back upstairs, Rima kicked open her room's door. She glared at Ikuto and Amu. "Don't you think it's a bit _early_ to 'get it on'? People are still sleeping; we don't want to hear your business!"

Amu managed to wiggle out of Ikuto's grasp and slink back towards the stairs. "We weren't doing anything like that! I was just going to make breakfast!"

"Breakfast? I want to help!" Kusu-Kusu swam out of the room and latched onto Amu's arm. "Please, please, please, Amu-chan!"

"Sure!" Amu smiled at Rima. "Anything specific you want?"

"An omelet with Colby Jack cheese and a sprinkle of pepper, two slices of crisp bacon, and a cup of coffee, black. I expect it all to be done by the time I'm dressed. Speaking of which…" Rima looked Amu up and down. "Do you always wear Hello Kitty pajamas to bed?"

"Well actually I…" Amu nervously laughed and dashed up the stairs. "Later!" The clanging of pots and pans could be clearly heard.

Rima turned to Ikuto and narrowed her eyes. He had been quiet the entire time. "You know you're making it _really _hard for her to realize she's in love with you. Almost impossible, actually."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, surprised at what Rima knew. "So how long have you known?"

"About Hoshina's complicated plan? A few weeks. Your unrequited love for Amu? Since her last birthday when you got her that necklace. She showed me the creepy note that came with it." Rima's gaze shifted to the ground, disgust clear on her face.

He smirked to himself, remembering _exactly_ what he put in the message. "She did?"

"I believe it said something along the lines of 'come to my house wearing _just_ the necklace.' I'm surprised she hasn't called the police on you yet." She looked back to him. "Why is Yoru sleeping on your head?"

"I'm not really sure."

* * *

**Ikuto: Why's Yoru on my head?  
**

**Miyako: -laughs at something- Huh?**

**Ikuto: What are you laughing at...?**

**Miyako: My sister's phone...**

**Ikuto: Okay... why?**

**Miyako: The names for her contacts... they're hilarious!**

**Ikuto: -looks over her shoulder- The hell!? 'That Guy I Sleep With'!? -grabs the phone and starts scrolling through-  
**

**Miyako: Her boyfriend!**

**Ikuto: 'Some Old Lady'?**

**Miyako: -cough- Our mom.**

**Ikuto: 'Someone Short'?**

**Miyako: Her best friend, Ronke!**

**Ikuto: Wow... 'Nerdy Chick With No Life'?**

**Miyako: ...Who's that?**

**Ikuto: The number is *bleep! not telling ya!***

**Miyako: That's... my number...**

**Ikuto: Ha! You have no life!**

**Miyako: I DO TOO! -throws Amu-**

**Amu: What the hell!? Don't give me to him!**

**Miyako: Shut up and go make some Amuto babiez! R&R!!!  
**


	9. Castle? Name?

**Miyako: Woo! I'm surprised how fast I got this out. It's only been like two days!**

**Ikuto: Two days of boringness.**

**Amu: You ruined Harry Potter! You sick minded nerdy little freak of nature…**

**Miyako: Uhm… sorry? Well I'm sorry to the readers! Not sorry to Amu though…**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Miyako: Apch! So uh… since I'm such a nice person–**

**Amu: Liar**

**Miyako: Fine! Since I'm such a**_** freak of nature**_**, I'll give all my readers some Slap-Interprets!**

**Ikuto: You're going to slap them…?**

**Miyako: Well, no… it's more like uh… well see this one time in math we were naming formulas and blah. So instead of saying Slope-Intercept Form, I said Slap-Intercept… My tongue is weird. So that's how we invented Slap-Interprets!**

**Amu: Slaps? I like this! How does it work?**

**Miyako: -gets the Einstein hair- As you can see, the formula is y=mx+b. "y" is the reason for the slaps, "m" is the number of slaps, "x" is the person doing the slapping, and "b" is the person getting slapped! Example! Amu's an idiot = 5Miyako+Amu!**

**Amu: Hmm… I could use that on you.**

**Miyako: Nope! Just the readers get em. And they can slap anyone! Or make anyone slap anyone else!**

**Ikuto: You do realize this has nothing to do with the story at all…**

**Miyako: Really? Well uh… Yoru! The disclaimer…er.**

**Yoru: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Hello Kitty, or any other stuff nya~**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

Rima turned to Ikuto and narrowed her eyes. He had been quiet the entire time. "You know you're making it _really _hard for her to realize she's in love with you. Almost impossible, actually."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, surprised at what Rima knew. "So how long have you known?"

"About Hoshina's complicated plan? A few weeks. Your unrequited love for Amu? Since her last birthday when you got her that necklace. She showed me the creepy note that came with it." Rima's gaze shifted to the ground, disgust clear on her face.

He smirked to himself, remembering _exactly_ what he put in the message. "She did?"

"I believe it said something along the lines of 'come to my house wearing _just_ the necklace.' I'm surprised she hasn't called the police on you yet." She looked back to him. "Why is Yoru sleeping on your head?"

"I'm not really sure."

_Chapter Nine: Castle? Name?_

Ikuto sighed as he firmly patted the wet sand into place. _How did I get myself into this?_

He was on the beach with Amu on Wednesday night, making a _very_ complicated sandcastle. Their Charas were working on the inside of it. Miki had come up with an intricate design, forcing the idea onto Amu (even though it was already dark outside), who in turn, forced Ikuto to help her with it. Of course, when she asked, Amu didn't sound like she _wanted_ his help. More like she'd rather pour acid in her eyes. His mood brightened a bit and he grinned, remembering how Amu had requested his help.

_~:Flashback:~_

"_Ikuto… can you uh…" Amu frowned at what she was about to do. "Help me build a sandcastle?" She bowed her head and clasped her hands together in a pleading manner._

_Ikuto smirked down at her, pleased by her actions. "Can't do it yourself, eh? So you're asking your handsome and strong boyfriend for help?" His voice carried a teasing tone to it._

"_S-Shut up! You're not my husband!"_

"_I said 'boyfriend', Amu." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you _want_ me to be your husband?"_

"_N-No! Just help me make the damn castle!" Amu grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the beach house_

"_Whatever you say… wifey."_

"_Shut it!"_

_~:End Flashback:~_

Ikuto smirked to himself. Nothing could cheer him up more than Amu's embarrassment. But while Ikuto's mood got better, Amu's was getting worse…

She was watching him from the corner of her eye, clearly confused. _What the heck is he so happy about? He was bored a few minutes ago!_ Amu frowned._ He better not be thinking up more ways to embarrass me. Those dreams were bad enough!_ Amu had ended up having another marriage dream involving Ikuto, along with Saeki Nobuko once again and having Nagihiko spoil some other book for her. But it still had the same basic idea: she was going to marry Ikuto. _The dreams lied! It's all a pack of lies! _Amu sighed and continued fixing the side of one of the towers, the moonlight helping her to see. Small noises and arguments could be heard from inside the sandcastle.

"Go, go! Yo-ru!" Ran's peppy voice was the loudest.

A thwack was heard, like sand coming into contact with a face. "Do something besides cheer nya~!"

"Don't throw sand at me!" Another thwack.

"You're such a meanie, Yoru!" Then another.

"Get out of our castle desu~!" Soon there was a whole volley of them.

Yoru ran out of the small hole in the side of the sandcastle, followed by tiny flying clumps of sand. "They've lost their marbles nya~!" He jumped onto Ikuto's arm. "Ikutooo nya~! Save me!"

"Why should I do that?" Ikuto picked up Yoru by the back of his shirt, dangling him in front of his face. "You started it; this is your fight." He tossed Yoru back through the hole. More screams could be heard as Amu's Charas threw sand at Yoru. Ikuto sighed and stood up, dusting off his hands. "Let's go, Koneko-chan."

Amu stared at him. "Why? We aren't even done yet!" She went back to patting sand onto the castle.

"The tide's getting closer." Ikuto looked out on the ocean. His gaze was the usual bored look, yet it hid something underneath that got Amu curious.

"And how do _you_ know that?" She raised an eyebrow and stood.

"Sixth sense. It comes with being a cat." He grabbed her hand and pulled. "Come on."

Amu yanked her hand back and crossed her arms, annoyed at his actions. "Why exactly are you so anxious to go?"

"No reason…" He averted his attention to the sandcastle, the hidden something still vague and bugging Amu. "Aren't you going to get your Charas out of there?"

She ignored his question. "Don't lie. Why do you want to leave?" Amu caught his gaze and held it.

He seemed to get nervous under her intense gaze; Amu wondered why. "I just don't feel like getting caught in the tide…" Ikuto turned away from her to walk, and for a millisecond, Amu clearly saw what he was trying to hide: fear.

_Fear? Why would that… Unless… _A smile formed on her face as she pieced it together. "You're… You're scared of the _water_, aren't you?"

His body visibly stiffened. _Damn, since when did she get so observant?_ Ikuto's voice came out in its usual neutral state, even though he was clearly on edge. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ikuto continued walking towards the beach house.

"It all makes sense! You're a cat!" Amu let out a hysterical laugh as she skipped next to him. "And to think! You have no problem beating up a bunch of guys with guns, but when there's water–"

"You obviously don't have your facts right."

"Eh?"

"Cats aren't _afraid_ of water, more like disgusted with it. Taking a bath in that stuff? It's unnatural for us." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "We prefer licking ourselves clean."

Amu stopped skipping and tilted her head. "Really? Do _you_ lick yourself clean?"

"Of course." Ikuto looked over his shoulder, smirking at her. "Would you like to watch sometime?"

Her face turned ten shades of red. "NO!"

_**Sandcastle**_

"Finally! We're done!" Miki dusted off her hands and admired her artwork. "The sandcastle is beautiful!" She mumbled under her breath. "We would've finished sooner if those idiots hadn't ditched us…"

"Yay! We did it!" Ran jumped on Miki, knocking her into the sand.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey…" Miki got up, sand sticking to her clothes. "Does the ground feel _soggy_ to you?"

Ran poked her shoes into the sand. "Now that you mention it… yeah!"

"I've got cookies desu~!" Su skipped over to them, a tray of tiny cookies in hand.

"How could you get cookies? We're on the beach at night!" Miki folded her arms.

Su smiled and winked. "A good cook is always prepared!"

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Yoru stared at the water. "I have a bad feeling; the water's getting closer nya~!"

"Oh yeah! What did Ikuto say earlier? The tide's rising?" Ran scratched the back of her head.

"It is!?" Miki's eyes widened. "Oh no! We need to dig a moat or else the castle's gonna get ruined!"

"No way nya~!" Yoru shook his head. "Digging is for dogs!"

Tears started rolling down Miki's cheeks. "Please Yoru? We worked so hard on the castle!"

Su and Ran started whispering to each other, wide grins adorning their small faces. "She's crying desu~!" "There's no way Yoru can refuse now."

Yoru stepped back from Miki, surprised at her crying. "O-Okay nya! Just stop crying!"

"Really?" Miki jumped up, the tears nowhere to be seen. "Here's a shovel!" She pulled one out of her bag and threw it to Yoru.

"Nya~!? Where did you get that?!"

_**Amu's and Ikuto's Room**_

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto stood behind her as she rummaged through her suitcase.

"What?" She sounded irritated.

He smirked and leaned over, murmuring in her ear. "I didn't know you had Hello Kitty underwear, too."

"Shut up! I didn't pick them out!" Amu slammed her suitcase shut and turned around, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand. She raised an eyebrow at Ikuto. "Aren't you gonna brush your teeth?"

"Already did." He hopped onto the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Night." Seconds later, he was lightly snoring.

Amu frowned and walked into the bathroom. _He's such a cat._ She closed the door behind her and turned on the water, wetting her brush then putting toothpaste on it. Amu sighed and began brushing._ I better not have that dream again tonight. Two days in a row is bad enough. There's not even a point to it; none of that stuff is going to happen._

"…_you're going to give birth to two peas in a pod." _Twins. Amu couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe her dream. It was all impossible, improbable.

Amu glared at the mirror. _Children? With him? Yeah right! _She would _never_ have one child with Ikuto. But five? The very thought made her laugh. And she did, for a good few seconds, until she realized something. _Their names? Ayumi, Amaya and Izumo? That girl… Ayumi…_

The blue haired girl was clear in her mind, Ikuto's signature smirk plastered on her face. Anyone could see the child was Ikuto's, yet there was something about one feature. The shape of her nose was clearly Amu's.

Maybe… just maybe her dream was possible. Amu furiously shook her head._ No. It's not possible, I can prove it. I'll ask Ikuto what he would name his child; his answer definitely won't be one of the children's names._ She spit into the sink and rinsed it, walking out of the bathroom and putting her toothbrush back in her suitcase.

She crawled onto her side of the bed, lightly kicking Ikuto in his side. "Oi, wake up." He didn't move. "Ikuto!" Amu hissed and poked his cheek.

He finally awoke. His eyes slid half open. "What? I'm trying to sleep."

"Well uh… I have to ask you something." Amu twirled her fingers together and bit her lip. "Erm… What would you name your children, if you ever had any?"

Ikuto smirked at her and propped himself up with his elbows. "Why? Can't decide on names for our future children?"

"T-That's not it!" Amu blushed and looked at the suddenly interesting bed. _He has no idea how close he is!_ "Just answer the question!"

"Boy or girl?" His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Uh… girl." Amu's heart started thudding, waiting for his answer.

"Hmm…" He leaned back down and crossed his arms behind his head. "Asuka, maybe?"

Amu almost jumped off the bed from happiness. _Yes! There's no way the dream is true now!_ "That's all! Good night!" She jumped under the covers and curled into a little ball.

"You don't want to know the name for a boy?" Ikuto whispered in her ear, lips barely brushing against them.

"N-No!" Amu started to wiggle away from him.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest onto her back. "I'll tell you anyway." Amu shivered at his cold breath. It was a quiet for a few seconds.

"Hurry up and tell me so I can sleep!" Amu was frustrated; he was ruining her fun of being in a good mood as of three minutes ago.

"Since you're so impatient…" Ikuto bit her ear and Amu squeaked. "It's not really something special…"

Amu twisted around in his arms so they were face to face. "Just tell me."

"Izumo."

* * *

**Miyako: Dun dun dun!**

**Ikuto: Cough...  
**

**Amu: I hate you so much Miyako.**

**Miyako: That makes me feel awesome!**

**Ikuto: Do you have **_**anything**_** to say? That is actually **_**important**_**?**

**Miyako: Uhm… nope! Remember to use your Slap-Interprets, my beautiful reviewers and readers and such! I might not give them out again!**

**Ikuto: She's delusional… R&R**


	10. More Dreams!

**Miyako: Christ and a bucket of fish, how'd I get to chapter ten so fast? It's only been two days!**

**Ikuto: The hell did you just say?**

**Miyako: What? I'm just trying to spice it up a bit!**

**Ikuto: Leave the spicing to professionals.**

**Amu: Cough… like me!**

**Miyako: Apch. I have **_**syrup**_** that's spicier than you…**

**Amu: At least I'm not a weirdo.**

**Miyako: Says the lady that talks to invisible floating people… So anyways! Thank yous for all the revoos!**

**Ikuto: Revoos?**

**Miyako: It rhymed… well uh… since I have nothing to say anymore…**

**Amu: That's a surprise.**

**Miyako: …Just for that Amu… I'm going to play a game… -gets a wig and dress- Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?**

**Ikuto: Oh joy…**

**Miyako: Deny thy father! And refuse thy name! … I don't know anything after that.**

**Amu: Good, let's get on with the story. Miyako doesn't own Shu–**

**Miyako: Not you! You're being a pewp face, so… Pepe! You do it since you don't come in at all! Or you haven't yet…**

**Yaya: Eh? What about Yaya?!**

**Miyako: I said your name once… that counts…**

**Pepe: Miyako-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Romeo and Juliet, Harry Potter, Zorro, Iron Man, soap operas, cat food, or anything else dechu~!**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

"Boy or girl?" His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Uh… girl." Amu's heart started thudding, waiting for his answer.

"Hmm…" He leaned back down and crossed his arms behind his head. "Asuka, maybe?"

Amu almost jumped off the bed from happiness. _Yes! There's no way the dream is true now!_ "That's all! Good night!" She jumped under the covers and curled into a little ball.

"You don't want to know the name for a boy?" Ikuto whispered in her ear, lips barely brushing against them.

"N-No!" Amu started to wiggle away from him.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest onto her back. "I'll tell you anyway." Amu shivered at his cold breath. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Hurry up and tell me so I can sleep!" Amu was frustrated; he was ruining her fun of being in a good mood as of three minutes ago.

"Since you're so impatient…" Ikuto bit her ear and Amu squeaked. "It's not really something special…"

Amu twisted around in his arms so they were face to face. "Just tell me."

"Izumo."

_**Chapter Ten: More Dreams!**_

"I spoiled Harry Potter for you while I was in a kimono?" Nagihiko was sitting on the beach, early on Thursday morning.

The sun hadn't even risen yet (it was barely five in the morning), but here he was, listening to Amu's rambles and worries about some marriage dream she had that involved Ikuto, some children that were supposed to be hers, getting pregnant in less than ten seconds, Saeki Nobuko, Harry Potter spoilers and Nagihiko cross-dressing.

Amu slapped her forehead. She thought Nagihiko would be a better person to talk to, rather than Utau or Rima.

Utau would be almost as bad as talking to Ikuto directly, maybe even worse. They both had that odd trait of relentless teasing. Plus Eru would be with her, claiming to be in control of Amu's love life and such. She would do nothing but tell Amu she was madly in love with Ikuto and they would have millions of children together. There was no way Amu would deal with the images that would stem from that talk.

Rima was a different case. Amu's endless stream of questions, begging for reasons behind the answers, would be given simple one-sentence responses, no explanation allowed. "You're an idiot." "It's obvious what the answer is." Amu was wrong about everything, Rima was right. End of story.

So Amu had chosen Nagihiko. She had yet to find out his opinion about the cat boy. He would neither claim that Amu and Ikuto would reproduce like rabbits in spring, nor would he question her level of intelligence. Nagihiko would be a perfect person to ask.

Or so she thought.

He had been open to the idea of listening to her story, and her questions. That is, until she mentioned his cross-dressing. Now it seemed like he couldn't get off the subject.

"Nagi, you're missing the point of this conversation. This isn't about you being in girl clothes!" Amu sighed. "If that's all you're gonna talk about, maybe I should go talk to someone else."

He laughed and kicked some sand around. "Okay, okay. I'll get off the subject. So tell me again: what's your main concern about this dream?"

"See, I'm worried if it's true or not." Amu looked at her feet. "When I asked Ikuto about the name thing, he told me a girl's name that wasn't in the dream. So that got me thinking 'so this proves the dream isn't real.' But then he decides to tell me a boy's name as well, and it's the name of one of the kids!" She looked back up at Nagihiko, a small frown on her face. "I want to pass it off as a coincidence; like my mind just has fun messing with me or something, but it's so weird. Like it's telling me I love Tadase, but at the same time that I'd rather be with Ikuto."

"I don't really know what to tell you, Amu-chan." Nagihiko sighed and looked out on the water. "Dreams usually carry some underlying reasons. I think I know some of them. The proposal probably meant that you're ready for a long-term commitment. Not exactly to marriage, but to a goal, a person, anything."

"So I'm committing myself to Tadase?" Amu gave a creepy smile, the one she always got right before stealing the blonde boy's napkins or other things.

Nagihiko nervously laughed and scooted away from her. "Probably not."

"Wha?!" Amu screeched, causing Nagihiko to move away even further.

"Well, sure you agreed to marry him, but that was before the interruption. When Ikuto came he kissed you. The kiss represents your desire for love and affection from that person."

"S-So I _am_ in love with Ikuto!?" Amu's eyes went wide.

"I never _exactly _said that."

"Then what _are_ you saying? Am I in love with the prince or the pervert!?" Amu grabbed Nagihiko by the collar. She was getting anxious. It was like he was _trying_ to confuse her even more.

"Calm down, Amu-chan. I can't exactly tell you who you're in love with. You have to figure that out for yourself. You can't hit the baseball before it's thrown." Nagihiko moved Amu's hands and adjusted his collar.

Amu blinked at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"I'm not sure, but right now you need to wake up." Nagihiko stood and dusted the sand off of his jeans.

"Wait…" Amu frowned. "This is another dream?"

"Yep! I'm glad I didn't have to cross-dress in this one, that kimono was itchy."

Amu stood and grabbed his collar once again, shaking him like a rag doll. "How the heck could this be a dream!? I specifically remember waking up this morn–"

"Tadase's your brother!"

_**Reality, once again.**_

"WHAT?!" Amu jolted upright in the bed, unaware of her surroundings. "That's a horrible way to wake someone up!"

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" A concerned voice came from next to her. A voice that shouldn't have been next to her.

"Nagi!?" Amu pulled away the bed sheets, surprised at finding them to contain her violet haired friend. "H-How did you get here?" Amu looked around the room she was in. "How did _I_ get here?"

"You don't remember?" Nagihiko sat up and yawned. "You ran in here last night, talking about Ikuto and children and toothpaste. Before I had a chance to ask anything, you passed out on my bed."

"Uh…" Amu blushed, clearly remembering her psychopathic attempt at avoiding Ikuto. "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine. Do you need to talk about it?" He smiled at her.

"Well… there is some stuff that I need to ask you…" Amu was wondering if the new dream had creepy things in it that were true as well. "If someone kisses you in a dream, what exactly does that mean?"

Nagihiko tapped his chin as he thought about it. "I think it means that you have strong feelings for that person."

"Oh." That confirmed Amu's thoughts, the dream was right. But there was one thing still unanswered. "What does 'you can't hit the baseball before it's thrown' mean?"

"Hmm… I've never heard that one."

"Make a guess."

"Well, it probably means that in order for you to do something or figure something out, something else has to happen first."

_That makes _some_ sense._ Amu smiled at Nagihiko and jumped off the bed. "Thanks!" She pulled open the door and was about to step out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm making breakfast again!"

_**After Breakfast**_

"Remember: it's the perfect time of the year for Libras to be thinking about having children!" The lady smiled into the camera, her too white teeth catching the light. "So get with your significant other and populate the earth!"

Amu twitched, finger stabbing at the remote to change the channel. No matter what she watched, _everything_ either reminded her about the dream, her "children," or about Ikuto. Everyone else had gone to the beach except her. She had decided to stay at the house, afraid to be near the cat boy, and distract herself with mind numbing TV and popcorn. So far, it wasn't working very well.

"Give your little kitty the attention he deserves! With our new tuna-flavored cat food, he'll be purring at your feet, begging for more!"

Click. She shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"Stupid TV!" Amu changed the channel once again, hoping that it wouldn't be a dumb reminder.

A scene of a luxurious living room came onto the screen, a man in a stunning tux and a woman in a blood red dress were sitting on a leather couch. Amu watched intensely, glad it didn't say anything involving cats or reproduction.

The man began to talk. "Carlotta, my love, we can finally be together!"

"Yes, Renaldo!" The woman dramatically turned her head. "Now that your foolish wife, Adelina, is dead, there will be nothing to stop us!"

Amu sighed. TV hated her so much. Yet she couldn't help but feel captivated by the strange show, as if she knew something was going to happen.

"That is a lie! For I, Fransisco, have come to claim what is mine!" A dark haired man jumped into the scene, his hair flowing spectacularly.

Amu was enthralled. She picked up the popcorn bowl, leaned back in the couch and stared at the TV. But as she watched, she began to feel a wave of fatigue. Her eyes slowly slid closed, and in a matter of seconds, she was asleep.

_**Dreamland (again)**_

Amu was sitting on a dark leather couch, wearing a blood red dress along with matching lipstick. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ She stared longingly out the window, as if waiting for someone. She sighed. "If only… if only _he_ would come."

"Amu, my love!" A voice came from somewhere off screen.

"T-Tadase?" _Not another marriage dream!_

"Amu, I was a fool! A fool to marry Lulu; she meant nothing to me!" Tadase roughly grabbed Amu by the shoulders. "It is you! You are my one true love! And now that I have killed Lulu, there is nothing stopping us from being together!"

"Oh Tadase! You complete me! Our hearts must always beat as one!" Amu pulled him down on the couch with her. _Why am I so dramatic!? When did he kill Lulu?!_ "My love! I shall never let you go!"

"But you shall, my beautiful angel. For I, your _true_ love, have come to rescue you from this foul beast!" A blue haired man jumped into view, his face covered by a white mask and a black cape cascading around him.

"Oh? And who might you be, masked stranger?" Amu pushed Tadase onto the floor and stood up, amazed by the strange man. "Could you be… _him_? The one I've been waiting for?" _Wait! Who the heck is 'him'!? Why does he sound like someone I know!?_

"Of course, fair maiden. I am your savior, your knight in shining armor, your…" He whipped off the mask, revealing his sapphire eyes. "Husband!"

"Gasp!" Amu brought a hand to her mouth in awe. _Did I just say gasp? But more importantly… Ikuto's my husband again!?_

"Gasp!" Tadase slithered away towards the wall.

An irritated voice came from somewhere off screen. "You're supposed to actually gasp! Not _say_ it nya~!"

They all ignored the voice and Amu continued the conversation. "My… husband? That can't be true! My husband was lost at sea three years ago! Tadase told me so!" _Why would Tadase know that? Was he there?_

"Oh, but it is true, my love." The man smirked and walked closer to her. "Your husband is back from the dead, to claim you as his own!"

_Yeah right. So I bet Nagihiko is going to come in wearing a skirt now? _Amu narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

"Very well." He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "You have a tattoo of a kitten playing with yarn right above your–"

"Okay, okay! I believe you Ikuto! No one else needs to know about the location of that!"_ The location of what!? I don't have a kitty tattoo!_

"How could this be possible?" Tadase glared at the couple from where he sat against the wall. "I could've sworn I killed you off! There's no way you could have survived all those bullets!"

Amu gasped, instead of saying it. _Tadase tried to kill Ikuto!? That's going too far! No one should try and hurt my one true… love? Oh great, now even my _thoughts_ are dramatic!_

Ikuto grinned malevolently. "It's true. I couldn't have survived. But you have forgotten one thing, Tadase." He ripped off his shirt and laughed. "I am Iron Man."

_Iron Man!? This is confusing!_ Amu looked from Ikuto to Tadase, her expression a mixture of bewilderment and anger.

"Damn you, damn you to hell! I will have Amu! She shall be mine!" Tadase jumped up and lunged at the pair.

"I don't think so…" Ikuto lifted a hand, pointing his index finger at Tadase. "Bang."

The blonde haired boy fell to the ground. "Argh! I am slain!" He coughed up some ketchup, then fell unconscious, never to wake again.

Amu stared at Ikuto in amazement. "Oh Ikuto, my love, let us never part again!"_ Why am I saying this!? Did he just kill Tadase with his finger?!_

"Not to fear, my angel." He lifted her chin to look at her. "I will never leave you again. Not in a hundred–no, a thousand– years. I shall always be with you, and I shall be at your side for all eternity. I would rather die than–"

"Oh kiss me you fool!" Amu pulled his face to hers, passionately kissing him while falling to the floor. _Oh my gosh! This dream is getting scary! My innocent mind! _Their legs got tangled as they became lost in each other. Ikuto slowly moved his hand down to Amu's waist, pulling up the–

"Amu!?"

_**Reality for the millionth freaking time**_

"Amu? Wake up!" Nagihiko gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake his psycho pink haired friend.

"Huh? Wha?" Amu fluttered her eyes open and looked around. "Oh hey Nagi!"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bugging you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Why?" Amu scratched her head in confusion.

Nagihiko nodded towards the TV. "I didn't think you'd be one to watch the yarn channel."

"Wha…?" She turned her head to the plasma. On the screen, there were millions of balls of yarn, rolling around on some carpet. _Who changed the channel?!_ Amu sighed but decided to ignore it; she had more important things to deal with. She stood up, walking to the front door. "Is everyone else still at the beach?"

"Yeah… But where are you going _now_?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

Amu smiled before opening the door wide. "I need to talk to Ikuto."

* * *

**Miyako: … I think I was high off of toast… that's like all I've eaten since Monday.**

**Ikuto: That… was **_**the**_** worst chapter I have ever read…**

**Miyako: B-But! You got to kiss Amu!**

**Ikuto: Sure, but only after jumping in like some Zorro wanna-be, claiming to be Iron Man, killing Tadase with my **_**finger**_**, and incessantly proclaiming my love to her! **_**And**_** it didn't actually happen, since it was a dream!**

**Miyako: I think you're starting to get on my nerves…**

**Ikuto: So? What can you do about it?**

**Miyako: Well… there are a million options. But the two I'm leaning on are 1) Injecting a vast amount of bleach into your bloodstream, or B) telling another story that involves my niece!**

**Ikuto: … I'll take the bleach.**

**Miyako: Sorry! I ran out yesterday…**

**Ikuto: Erm… **_**how**_**?**

**Miyako: Well I used some to wash clothes… and I put some in Amu's food…**

**Amu: W-What!? -goes in the bathroom to barf-**

**Miyako: Bwaha! Argh me matey, we be sailin' on some rough waters!**

**Ikuto: Did you just turn into a pirate?**

**Miyako: Yeah… I had nothing else to do.**

**Ikuto: This is getting nowhere… R&R**


	11. A Sacrifice?

**Miyako: WAAAAA! I DON'T DESERVE ALL THESE HAPPY REVOOS!**

**Ikuto: Oh great, here we go…**

**Miyako: I… I did **_**horrible**_** on this chapter! -curls up in a ball- I'm a bad writer!**

**Amu: I think you did pretty well.**

**Miyako: Shut up! The last person I need telling me how bad I did is **_**you**_**!**

**Amu: I said you did well…**

**Ikuto: Don't try to reason with her, she hates you.**

**Miyako: -sobs- I... I thought it was going well, at least it was in my **_**head**_**. But then I go back and read it and see a bunch things that I could have worded so... **_**so**_** much better!**

**Ikuto: Just ignore her…**

**Miyako: So then I'm thinking "maybe I should redo it?" But I can't! Serious scenes are not in my writing style! This was **_**awful**_**. I feel like crap!**

**Ikuto: She expects too much out of herself when it comes to writing. Truthfully, she did fine.**

**Miyako: You shut up, too! You're only saying that so I'll stop crying.**

**Everyone: Gasp! She just told Ikuto to shut up!**

**Amu: She's lost her marbles.**

**Miyako: -blows nose on a tissue- And here to make me feel even worse, is my best friend Cheska.**

**Cheska: Uh… I didn't agree to this, but she's paying me. So yeah… -announcer voice- **_**Attention all Walmart shoppers, will the owner of the bright green monster truck please come outside?**_

**Ikuto: Don't you think this is kind of stupid Miyako? I'm sure the readers will think you did fine too.**

**Miyako: I don't deserve kind words!**

**Cheska: Do I still have to do this?**

**Miyako: Yes, because I am a bad person.**

**Cheska: -sigh- **_**We need you to run over a certain person, because clearly, she does not deserve the title of 'writer' or any other form of it. We've already tied her down to the pavement, so all you have to–**_

**Amu: Would you shut up!? She did fine!**

**Cheska: I know that, but I'm getting **_**paid**_**.**

**Ikuto: Erm… I'll pay you quadruple what she is. Just stop talking. -throws a bag of money-**

**Cheska: Wonderful. -walks out-**

**Miyako: But… I'm a bad writer! I deserve to be squashed by a monster truck!**

**Ikuto: -duct tapes Miyako's mouth- She doesn't own Shugo Chara, Walmart, or the movie/book Misery.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bugging you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Why?" Amu scratched her head in confusion.

Nagihiko nodded towards the TV. "I didn't think you'd be one to watch the yarn channel."

"Wha…?" She turned her head to the plasma. On the screen, there were millions of balls of yarn, rolling around on some carpet. _Who changed the channel?!_ Amu sighed but decided to ignore it; she had more important things to deal with. She stood up, walking to the front door. "Is everyone else still at the beach?"

"Yeah… But where are you going _now_?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

Amu smiled before opening the door wide. "I need to talk to Ikuto."

_**Chapter Eleven: A Sacrifice?**_

"Where the heck is he?" Amu sighed and looked around. "Stupid cat."

She had been looking all over the beach for Ikuto. So far there was no such luck. Amu sighed again. _Why am I even looking for him? I don't even know what to say! Well… I could at least tell him about the dreams, even though I'll get teased to no end… But I have to tell him about them eventually… That last dream was weird, I'm glad Nagi interrupted it. But something doesn't feel right… like I'm disappointed. Did I want the dream to continue? Maybe I did… this is so confusing!_ As Amu was thinking, she wasn't watching her feet. So of course she didn't notice the small object sticking out of the sand.

Amu fell flat on her face, a cloud of dust rising at the impact. "Ow! What the hell is this?" Amu flipped over and picked up the tiny item. She squinted at it then her eyes suddenly went wide. "A… a shovel!? Who in the world has a shovel this small!?"

"Apparently your Charas do."

"Eh?" Amu twisted her head to see Ikuto walking towards her with a snow cone and no shirt on, his Chara as well as hers floating around him. She stood up, tiny shovel still in hand. "Wha… when did you get here? Where the heck were you? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

Before she could get a reply, Miki floated over and grabbed the shovel from her. "Now we can make the moat even bigger!" She flew out of site, the other Charas following after.

Amu stared after them before looking back to Ikuto. He laughed at her expression. "Do you really need me to answer those questions?" He licked at the snow cone and smirked. "Want some?"

"But that's a–"

"Indirect kiss? What's the big deal? We have one pretty much every day." Ikuto sighed and held out the cone. "Just take some."

"But…" Amu raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. What flavor is it?"

He licked it again. "Amu."

"What?"

"That's the flavor." He rolled his eyes.

Amu rolled hers back in return. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a flavor, Ikuto."

"Yes you are." He pressed the top of the snow cone onto Amu's cheek, deftly licking it off before it could begin dripping. "See? You're strawberry flavored."

"W-Why did you lick me again?! You're such a… a…" Amu frowned and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"What? You aren't gonna call me a 'pervert' or something?"

Amu uncomfortably shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "No… 'Cause there's no point to it. I need to talk to you. Now." She could feel Ikuto's gaze on her back, as if it was the end of a pointy stick.

"About…?" Ikuto was surprised to have her go from embarrassment to a serious tone.

She sighed but said nothing, unable to think of where to begin. As Amu wound her fingers into her hair, clearly nervous, an arm wrapped around her from behind and she felt something resting on her right shoulder. She squealed in surprise.

"You know, I'd use both my arms, but I have a feeling you don't want snow cone stuff on your shirt." Amu felt the vibration from his throat on her shoulder. She had to let out a small giggle. Ikuto was obviously trying to ease the tension. "Come on and tell me. If it's something crazy, I won't laugh about it." He leaned his cheek onto hers. Amu's temperature rose drastically.

"P-Promise you w-won't?" Amu bit her lip in embarrassment. _He's too close!_

"So it _is _something crazy? Then I can't really promise." Ikuto sighed and moved back from her. "I can _try_ not to laugh, though." He gently took her hand, leading her back the way he came.

"Where are we going?" She fell into step next to him.

"You'll see when we get there." Ikuto's mouth turned into a small smirk, making Amu nervous.

_Oh God, what is he up to?_ Amu's mind ran over all the possibilities as she stared at her feet. She shifted her gaze a bit and noticed something: they were still holding hands. She looked up at Ikuto. _Why hasn't he let go? Maybe he hasn't noticed it?_ Amu unconsciously smiled. _His hand is warm._

"Any reason you're smiling at me like a crazy person?" Ikuto stopped and looked at her, a wide smirk on his face.

"N-No!" Amu turned her head away and blushed. She didn't think he had seen. "Why are you still holding my hand?"

"You'd probably get lost if I didn't." Amu was about to yell at him when he said something else. "Is it bothering you or something? I can let go if you want…"

Amu blinked. _He's actually offering to? _"I-It's fine."

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to have you fall on those." He pointed over to a bunch of huge pointy rocks sticking out of the sand near a small cliff.

"Huh? Are we _climbing_?!"

"Nope, just walking through. Climbing comes later." Ikuto suddenly frowned. "You'd probably fall even if I'm holding your hand. Come on, I'll carry you. Hold my snow cone."

Amu stepped away from him. "No! Just drop the stupid thing and get another later!"

"Will you let me carry you?"

"…Maybe." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Get rid of the cone and I'll think about it."

He sighed but dropped it into the sand. "Amu, it'll be faster. I'm sure you're dying to know where I'm taking you."

"Fine." She sighed and climbed onto Ikuto's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her legs on his waist.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind…" He moved his hands back and put them under Amu's butt. She yelped and almost fell off of him. "Calm down, Koneko-chan." He shifted his hands down a bit. "You've put on some weight. Maybe you should–ow."

She bonked him on the head. "I'm not fat!"

"Yeah, yeah." He started walking. They were quiet for a while. "Well…?"

"What?"

He sighed. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh! Right!" Amu laughed. "I almost forgot…" Ikuto sighed again at her stupidity. "Shut up and let me talk!" She hit him on the head again.

"Yes your highness."

Amu drummed her fingers on top of his shoulders. "This kind of involves yesterday when I asked you about kid's names. See, I've been having these dreams…"

_**A while later**_

"I killed the Kiddy King with my finger?" Ikuto laughed as he scaled the cliff side.

Amu screamed and tightened her grip around his bare chest. "Pay attention to what you're doing! I might fall!"

"Well think of the bright side, if you _do _fall you'll pass out from shock before you hit all those pointy rocks. It'll be painless!"

"This is serious, Ikuto!" Amu stared back below her. They were a good fifty feet from the ground. _It's a _bad_ fifty feet. I might die!_

"What the heck are you so worried for? Just don't look down; I've climbed things way steeper than this." He moved his hand up to a small crack in the rock.

Amu's voice was full of panic. "All those times you probably had Yoru with you!"

He stopped. "True. I hope you've already written your will."

"Ikuto!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. We're almost to the top anyway." He continued climbing up. "So are you gonna finish the story?"

"Right… so… after Tadase-kun started bleeding ketchup, you uh… I… we _kissed_." She dug her nails into him, bracing herself for his reaction. Freezing, accidentally letting go of the cliff in shock, passing out. All those possibilities ran through her mind, but she never expected the one that actually happened.

Ikuto _laughed_. Not just a normal laugh, an echoing laugh. It could probably be heard miles away. He laughed so much he almost lost his grip on the cliff side, scaring Amu half to death.

"W-Why the hell are you laughing!? It's not funny!" Her nails dug even deeper into his skin as she screamed.

"I'm not laughing at that." He pulled himself up, hand reaching onto the top of the cliff. "I'm laughing because of the way you were so nervous to say it." Ikuto lifted his body over, crawling onto soft grass far away from the edge, Amu still on his back. He laughed again as he lay on his stomach. "What did you think I would do, pass out?"

"Uh… yeah…" Amu blushed and rolled off of him and onto her side, not facing him.

"So…" He flipped over and crossed his arms under his head. "What happened after we kissed?"

She frowned at a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. _I'm definitely not telling him that._ "Err… I woke up?"

"Liar."

"I-I'm not lying!" She pulled idly at a blade of grass. "If I was I'd still be asleep!"

"Not about that. Of course you woke up, you're just not telling me something." He turned to face her back. "Amu, tell me."

Amu nervously laughed and kept playing with the grass. "You don't really need to know! It's not even that important… You'd probably overreact."

"I dropped my snow cone for you. My _snow cone_, Amu." He frowned and scooted next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She yelled and tried squirming away. Ikuto pulled her even closer to him, refusing to let go. "The least you could do is to tell me this one little thing."

"Can you let me go first?" Amu blushed and bit her lip.

Ikuto turned her around to face him. "Snow cone."

"Fine…" She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face when she finished. "The kiss turned into a make out session…" Amu sighed inwardly. _He's going to freak._

"That's not a big deal." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"…Then Nagi interrupted the dream, waking me up…" She prepared herself for what was to come. _He better not jump off the cliff or something._

He laughed. "Why do you think I'd overreact to that?"

"…And while I was looking for you I felt kind of disappointed that the dream ended." Amu kept her eyes shut. _He's going to overreact. Or maybe he'll laugh it off and not believe me! Or even better, this is a dream too! Just like all the other times! Please be a dream!_ She timidly opened one eyelid halfway. Ikuto was staring at her, eyes wide. She closed her eye back. _Okay it's not a dream… now there's only one thing to do. God, if you can hear me, please send a rabid eagle to carry me off and feed me to its babies! Then I won't have to worry about anything anymore!_ Though her mind was wild, Ikuto's was even wilder.

"You're kidding… I must be delusional, right? Or maybe I'm dreaming." Ikuto laughed and rolled away from her, sitting up.

Amu opened her eyes and blinked. _Ikuto thinks _he's_ delusional? I just admitted to liking a make out dream with him, and he's the delusional one!?_ She sat up as well. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"There's no way this could happen." He laughed again and looked at her. "The object of my undying affections confessing to enjoying a dream where she makes out with me? _And_ having another dream where we have kids together while being married for eight years? Clearly, I've gone insane."

_Undying affections…? Wait, does that mean Ikuto likes me? _Amu blushed and smiled as she considered the thought. _Since when? Why was I not informed of this?! _She turned towards the cat. "Hey Iku–" Amu's eyes widened as she felt something soft come into contact with her lips. She blinked at what she saw. Ikuto's face was directly in front of her, eyes closed and his nose brushing against hers. _Aww, He looks so cute…_ Then Amu realized what was happening.

Ikuto was _kissing_ her.

Of course she wasn't really horrified. Nor was she immensely pleased. Amu was in shock, with some underlying feelings of confusion and ecstasy. Confusion because she hadn't exactly known that she'd be using her lips for something other than talking or screaming. Ecstasy because even though she would normally push him away and yell, Amu couldn't help but notice what the kiss was like.

The kiss was soft and tender, yet somehow possessive. As it progressed, slowly becoming more passionate, Amu eventually closed her eyes and kissed him back. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was freaking out; it was her first kiss, after all. But Amu ignored it. Her mouth molded against his and her former ecstasy turned into pure bliss, overpowering her other emotions. She snaked her hands into Ikuto's hair, fingers tangling themselves in the dark blue mass as she tentatively drew him closer.

Ikuto smirked and pulled his lips away, a small chuckle escaping. "This is definitely a dream."

"What the…" Without Ikuto kissing her and turning her brain to mush, the voice in the back of Amu's head now had full control of her. She pushed Ikuto away and shouted at him. "That was my first kiss, you idiot!"

"What are you talking about? We've kissed a million times before in all my other dreams." Ikuto leaned back on his hands and sighed.

Amu frowned. _He still thinks this is a dream?!_ Before Amu knew what she was doing, her hand had whipped around and caught Ikuto on his left cheek, leaving a red mark. "You aren't dreaming, Ikuto! You just stole my first kiss, and I let you take it!" Amu blushed at her words. _I let him take it?_ She gingerly brought a hand up to touch her lips. They were dully tingling, as if she was still kissing Ikuto. _It was… kind of nice… maybe marrying him won't be so bad._

The slap seemed to wake Ikuto up. "That was… your first kiss…?" Amu nodded her head. "So I'm not dreaming?" She nodded again. Ikuto sighed. "Crap, I'm sorry, Amu."

"Why are you sorry?" Amu raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and lay down in the grass, closing his eyes. "Well, it was your first kiss. And I'm sure you were probably saving it for that Kiddy King…" Ikuto gave a small frown.

"I wasn't exactly saving it for Tadase-kun… I wasn't really saving it for anyone." Amu blushed and hugged her knees into her chest. "It doesn't matter anyway, cause I–"

"It doesn't matter?" Ikuto seemed to get angry at that statement. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Amu blinked. "Huh?"

"Girls always talk about their first kiss. How they want it to be special. How it should be _with_ someone special. A memory they can cherish for the rest of their lives. And you say it doesn't matter?" He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "I just ruined your first kiss, and you say it doesn't matter?"

"Ikuto… you didn't ruin my first kiss." She timidly smiled at him. "It was special. It was _with_ someone special. And I can cherish it for the rest of my life." Amu wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Or the rest of our lives, really. Since my dream was obviously true."

"What…?" Ikuto stared up at the cloudless sky. "Oh… You never did tell me what this had to do with that question from yesterday…"

Amu giggled. "I didn't? Okay, see… in that first dream, we had three kids together, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And yesterday, you told me that if you had a boy, you would name him Izumo." She pressed the tips of her fingers together, making a little bridge. "And in the dream, one of the kids was named Izumo."

Ikuto blinked a bit, letting realization sink in. "Oh… so now you're worried about ending up married to me?"

She smiled and toyed with a lose thread on her shorts. "Well I was… until just a few minutes ago…"

"And what happened a few minutes ago to change your mind?" Ikuto sat up and leaned over to her.

"Uh… I…" Amu pulled the thread out and blushed, looking towards the ground. "That was a _really_ sweet kiss, you know."

"…You're such a _girl_." Ikuto sighed and smacked his forehead. "Deciding to get married over your first _kiss_? I need to knock some sense into you." He swiftly picked Amu up and threw her over his shoulder, walking even further from the cliff and into the trees behind it.

"Hey! Where are we going now!?"

Ikuto's smirk was even bigger than usual, and if Amu had seen it she would have ran from him as fast as she could. "You'll see when we get there…"

_**A short while later**_

"Hey!" Ikuto dropped Amu onto the soft sand and waved to the people around a huge campfire not far off from them. All the people turned to them and, upon seeing Amu, cheered.

One girl skipped over to them. She had curly ice blue waist length hair and matching eyes. "Hey! So you finally brought her?" She winked at Ikuto before turning to Amu, holding out her hand. "I'm Miyuki! It's nice to meet you!"

Amu hesitantly took her hand. "Nice to meet you… now why am I here?"

Upon hearing this Miyuki frowned and turned to Ikuto. "You didn't even tell her?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "If I did she wouldn't have agreed to come."

"True…" Miyuki sighed and looked back at Amu, her frown turning into a smile. "Do you _really_ want to know why you're here?" Amu blankly nodded her head. "Yay! So the reason you're here is to–"

"You're gonna be a virgin sacrifice."

* * *

**Ikuto: See? You're a good writer. Although that ending was kind of random, even for you...  
**

**Miyako: Mmfph!**

**Amu: Should we take the duct tape off…?**

**Ikuto: No, she'll probably yell at us.**

**Amu: Wasn't this a movie? Some crazy lady kidnaps a writer or something…**

**Ikuto: I thought it was a book…**

**Amu: Maybe it's both…**

**Ikuto: Meh… R&R.**


	12. What Am I Doing?

**Ikuto: Yo.  
**

**Miyako: I'm supposed to say the first-OW!**

**Ikuto: This is fun…**

**Amu: Did we really have to put her on a leash?**

**Ikuto: Just until she stops beating herself up about the last chapter.**

**Miyako: I'm not mad about it anymore, I swear! Now take off the damn-OWWW!**

**Ikuto: You're gonna be on this thing until we're sure about it. Or at least until the end of this chapter.**

**Miyako: This isn't fair! Even though it's totally kinky… every fan girl's dream: being on a leash as Ikuto's pet.**

**Amu: Wow… that **_**is**_** kinky.**

**Ikuto: It's not kinky. It's for her own good.**

**Miyako: Ergh… in this chapter there's a bunch of short flashbacks… very confusing... so anything that's like **_**~italics~**_** is a flashback! And uh… it's kind of short... Amu! Go fill my water bowl with orange juice! And make sure it has-OW! Would you stop choking me!?**

**Ikuto: Dogs can't say anything except what I told you, and they don't drink orange juice.**

**Miyako: But–**

**Ikuto: Say it. Or you'll be on this thing forever.**

**Miyako: -sigh- I'm a good writer. Woof woof.**

**Amu: Good doggy! Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"Hey!" Ikuto dropped Amu onto the soft sand and waved to the people around a huge campfire not far off from them. All the people turned to them and, upon seeing Amu, cheered.

One girl skipped over to them. She had curly ice blue waist length hair and matching eyes. "Hey! So you finally brought her?" She winked at Ikuto before turning to Amu, holding out her hand. "I'm Miyuki! It's nice to meet you!"

Amu hesitantly took her hand. "Nice to meet you… now why am I here?"

Upon hearing this Miyuki frowned and turned to Ikuto. "You didn't even tell her?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "If I did she wouldn't have agreed to come."

"True…" Miyuki sighed and looked back at Amu, her frown turning into a smile. "Do you _really_ want to know why you're here?" Amu blankly nodded her head. "Yay! So the reason you're here is to–"

"You're gonna be a virgin sacrifice."

_**Chapter Twelve: What Am I Doing?**_

Amu sighed and adjusted the huge white bow in her hair for the fifth time. Everytime she got it just right, it would fall out or the knot would come undone. Frustrated, she decided to leave the stupid bow. Someone could help her with it later. Amu sighed again. _How the heck did I end up doing this!?_

_~"What the heck is she staring at?" Miyuki blinked at Amu, who was gazing off into space._

_Ikuto laughed. "Nothing, really. That just happens when she's thinking too much. Her tiny brain can't handle big words."~_

Those idiots. Or more specifically, _that idiot_. Miyuki wasn't a bad person, she hadn't scared Amu into thinking she would be getting fed to some monster in a satanic ritual. It was _Ikuto_ who was clearly a problem.

_~"He was just teasing about that Amu-chan. It's just some joke we have about this thing. You're really just going to join in a little ceremony with us. You're not a 'virgin sacrifice' or anything; we usually refer to whoever does it as the Flower Angel. No dying, no blood, not even sharp objects." Miyuki patted Amu on the head._

"_Really?" Amu wasn't sure if she could believe her._

"_The most that could happen is getting some water up your nose, I promise."~_

Water in her nose wouldn't be so bad; she had dealt with almost falling off a cliff with Ikuto, so Amu could handle a _liquid._

_~"So what's this thing about then?" Amu had gotten curious, glad she wouldn't be eaten or anything of the sort._

"_It's kind of just our way of welcoming the summer." Miyuki shrugged. "All you do is give out a bunch of flowers to everybody, and then later you jump in a pool with the flowers."_

_Amu frowned in confusion. "Flowers? But isn't that for spring?"_

"_Well, would you rather jump in a pool of flowers or a pool of really hot water?"~_

Amu adjusted the straps on the white one-piece swimsuit. That seemed simple enough. Give people flowers, jump in a pool. Piece of cake, right?

_~"It's not that easy. All the flowers you give out will be to guys, and whichever guy gets a white flower gets to kiss you."_

_Amu smiled. "So I can choose whoever I kiss?"_

_Miyuki laughed and flipped her hair. "Not really… you're blindfolded while giving out the flowers. It's complete chaos. So you have no idea who gets the white one!"_

"_What?!"~_

Clearly this wasn't fair to her. What if Amu ended up kissing with a pervert? Yes, Ikuto was a pervert. But he was a pervert that she _liked_.

_~Ikuto sighed as he held onto Amu. "Just do the flower thing."_

"_No! You can't make me!" She squirmed and wiggled around in his arms, trying and failing to get free._

_He sighed again, this was getting nowhere. But then he had an idea. "Amu."~_

Amu frowned as she fixed the little skirt on her swimsuit. Stupid Ikuto, making her agree to this. It hadn't even been a _day_ since Amu confessed her love, and he already knew exactly how to get his way with her.

_~"You know, if you do this for me, I'll kiss you as much as you want later." Ikuto nuzzled his face into her neck, making her squeak. "Please?"_

_Amu blushed. "N-No… how do I know you'll keep your promise anyway?"_

_He laughed and gently bit her on the ear. "Just trust me. And if you don't do it, no kissing at all."~_

Amu glared at her reflection in the mirror and turned around in a little circle, making sure nothing was out of place except the bow. She damned that cat. Damned him straight to hell. As much as Amu didn't want to, she had given into him. And now she was about to get all those kisses. They would make up for the embarrassment she'd feel of kissing someone else.

She stomped across the short length of the room and kicked open the door. Ikuto was leaning on the wall next to it, another snow cone in hand. Amu sighed. _Where the heck is he getting these stupid things?_

"You know, this isn't your house. I really don't think the owner would appreciate having you mess up the doors." He smirked at her and licked at the snow cone.

Amu stuck out her tongue and looked away. "I didn't even want to come here!"

"Of course you didn't." Ikuto walked over to stand in front of her, gently bringing her face close to his. "You just wanted more kisses from me, right?" His eyes were teasing, but there was something barely under it. Sadness?

She blushed as he leaned his forehead onto hers. "N-No… I uh… I wanted a snow cone! Since you didn't give me any of yours earlier!"

"Don't lie; is a snow cone really better than me?" He faked a pout.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to have Ikuto press his lips onto hers and proceed to kiss her fervently. As it was starting to get heated, there was a whistle from down the hall and two pairs of footsteps walking towards them. Utau and Kukai.

The blonde girl stared at the couple for a quick second, before having a scary smile creep onto her face. _Amu's going to spill all the details._

Ikuto laughed and pulled away from Amu, going back to eating his snow cone. Amu inwardly sighed. _I'll get the other kisses later._

"If you're gonna do things like that at least get a room!" Utau frowned at her brother and took his snow cone while Kukai laughed. "And if you keep eating these you'll get fat!" She ate some herself. "Although these _are_ pretty good."

Amu blinked at her. "Y-You… You just had an indirect kiss with him!"

"So?" Utau gave the snow cone back to Ikuto and crossed her arms. "It happens all the time, like if someone's stupid enough to put their mouth on the public water fountain."

"Wait… why are you guys here?" Amu stared at Utau and Kukai, both in swimsuits.

Kukai laughed. "The stupid summer party thing." He quickly looked her over. "So you're the Flower Angel? Utau told me she got tricked into it last year."

Amu sighed and glared at Ikuto from the corner of her eye. "I got forced into it."

"Forced?" Ikuto smirked at her. "All I did was give you a choice. Not my fault that you can't control your hormones."

"S-Shut up…" Amu blushed and looked at Utau. "Can you help me with the stupid bow?"

Utau smiled and giggled. "Sure." She grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her back through the open door. A few seconds later she poked her head out to glare at the two boys. "Go do guy stuff or something."

Kukai just rolled his eyes and Ikuto smirked. They were used to her sudden attitude changes. Her brother walked off down the hall, still eating his snow cone. Kukai quickly kissed Utau on the lips then dashed away before she could react.

A light blush appeared on her face and she shut the door, turning to face Amu. The strange smile from before appeared. "You. Are going to tell me _everything_. Every single thing that happened between you two."

Amu smacked herself on the forehead. _Why did it have to be Utau?_

_**Party**_

"How can you be okay with it?" Utau poked a toe into the water, making sure it wasn't too cold. She moved to sit down on the edge of the pool, swishing her feet around in the water.

Ikuto sat down next to her. "I'm not, but she needs to do this. She clearly can't think straight if she's choosing me."

Utau frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean she can't think straight? You two looked so happy together back in the hall. What's wrong if she's choosing you?"

"It's the way she's choosing me." Ikuto sighed. "Utau, she decided marrying me was fine because of a _kiss_. A kiss that was entirely my fault."

"So? Kukai and I decided to get married the same day he confessed and you aren't worried about that."

"You and Kukai were great friends since you met. Amu and I weren't; she hated me for pretty much half the time we've known each other. And now she only _thinks_ that she likes me because of that kiss and some dreams she had." Ikuto looked over to where Amu was, blindly handing out flowers to guys and laughing the whole time while Miyuki made sure no one tried to cheat.

"If you're going to make Amu kiss someone else, why did you bother kissing her earlier?" Utau's frown deepened. She didn't like how her brother planned things out. He'd end up hurting himself and Amu.

His eyes were still locked on Amu as he spoke. "Because, I can't act like something's wrong. She'll get suspicious and worried. I know what I'm doing." He unconsciously clenched his hands into fists. "Amu _needs_ this. She'll kiss someone else, and see that it feels exactly the same way as when she kisses me."

Utau's eyes narrowed and she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "You're an idiot."

Ikuto flinched, but kept his voice from showing any emotion. "Am I?"

"Amu's not going to feel anything for whoever she ends up kissing because of this party." Utau stared at her feet dangling in the water. "She's liked you for a long time, even though she's just realized it. Everytime she talks about you, whether it's good or bad, there's always a little hint of happiness in her eyes. She's more open with you than with anybody else, even if you can't notice it. Everyone can see how much she loves you. If anything, the kiss only helped her in admitting to her feelings. How can you not know this?"

"Utau, that's not–"

"Stop. You know it's true. And you know her better than she knows herself, so you have no reason to say she's not thinking about anything." Utau glared at him. "So tell me what this is _really_ about."

Ikuto sighed before telling his sister the truth. "I just don't want Amu to tie herself down. She needs more experiences in life before making a decision like this. She's too young and too naïve."

"Have some confidence in her. She's a lot smarter than she was when you first met." Utau splashed some water around. "And, since you got her into this flower mess, you have to get her out of it."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's simple." She smirked and leaned back on her hands. "Just get the white flower."

* * *

**Miyako: …**

**Ikuto: If you're gonna complain about this chapter too, don't.**

**Miyako: I'm not… Just wondering… how am I supposed to go to the bathroom? You never let go of the leash.**

**Ikuto: … Amu, you can take the leash now.**

**Miyako: What?! No! She'll torture me-OW!**

**Amu: This is going to be **_**great**_**.**

**Miyako: I'm scared… **

**Amu: You should be. R&R!**


	13. The Decoy's Love

**Miyako: Woof! It's Chapter Thirteen! I'm still on a leash, but who cares!? So, here to enjoy this somewhat short chapter with me, is everyone's favorite Amuto baby: Ayumi!**

**Ayumi: Yo.**

**Amu: W-Why is she here?!**

**Miyako: What? Are you afraid of your daughter?**

**Amu: She looks like Ikuto… so she has to act like him too!**

**Ikuto: I'm so proud.**

**Amu: Y-You shut up! Don't be proud!**

**Ayumi: -smirks- I think I'm gonna like it here…**

**Amu: NOOO!**

**Miyako: Uhh… so err… How come none of you noticed?!**

**Ikuto: Noticed what?**

**Miyako: That like uh… Amu's name starts with an "A." And Ikuto with an "I." And together they make AI! It's love! Love I tell you! LOOOOVE!**

**Ayumi: My God… you're an obsessed idiot if you noticed that.**

**Ikuto: Wow… she **_**does**_** act like me. This is a miracle!**

**Amu: Let me out of here! –clicks shoes together- There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no–**

**Miyako: Shut up and get my orange juice!**

**Ayumi: Make that two.**

**Ikuto: Or three.**

**Amu: -sigh- now I'm a maid… Miyako doesn't own The Wizard of Oz or Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

Ikuto sighed before telling his sister the truth. "I just don't want Amu to tie herself down. She needs more experiences in life before making a decision like this. She's too young and too naïve."

"Have some confidence in her. She's a lot smarter than she was when you first met." Utau splashed some water around. "And, since you got her into this flower mess, you have to get her out of it."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's simple." She smirked and leaned back on her hands. "Just get the white flower."

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Decoy's Love**_

"So we're all clear on the plan then?" Utau crossed her arms and looked across the small group in the room.

"Yeah!" "Of course." "I guess." "Whatever." "I better get my taiyaki for this ~nya!" Utau sighed and smacked her forehead. This plan was going to fail. She knew it.

"Why am I here again? I don't even have a _part_ in this." Rima rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I've got an idea!" Kukai grabbed Rima by her shoulder and threw her onto a chair. "If the plan doesn't work out, you can be a decoy!"

Nagihiko blinked. "Decoy?"

"Yeah! Like a stunt double or a clone. That kind of thing."

"A stunt double…?" Ikuto nodded in understanding. "So if we don't get the flower, we switch Amu with Rima. Then she'll be doing the kissing, not Amu."

"Yep!" Kukai jumped over to Ikuto and held his hand out for a high five. Ikuto sighed and slapped his hand onto Kukai's.

Rima glared at them. "I never agreed to this." But no one listened to her.

"We're going to need a wig, contacts, make up and maybe some tissues." Utau looked Rima over.

"…Tissues?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What the heck are _those_ going to do?"

"It's for… girl stuff." Utau sighed when Ikuto made a face as if he didn't understand. "We need to stuff her bra. Her chest isn't the same size as Amu's."

Ikuto glanced at Rima then turned back to the window. "That's weird; she's like a pancake." Rima threw the closest object she could find at his head, which just happened to be his cell phone. He caught the phone and put it in his pocket. "But then what are we going to do about her height? Amu's a lot taller."

"I'm pretty sure no one is going to notice that. Guys tend to be perverts when they're observing girls. Just like you." Utau narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm only a pervert when I need to be." Ikuto smirked as he stared out the window.

Rima frowned. "I still haven't agreed to this, you know."

"If you don't, it only proves that you're not Amu's best friend." Utau grinned evilly. "Which would make me the winner."

"Amu wouldn't want me doing what I don't want to." Rima folded her hands in her lap.

Nagihiko spoke up. "What if I make some of your favorite tea for you tomorrow?"

"We don't have the right teacups for it."

"Uh…" Kukai scratched the back of his head. "A date with Nagihiko?"

Rima glared at him as her hand twitched. Was she considering it, possibly? "Never."

"You know that new gag manga that's coming out…?" Ikuto leaned on the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "I just happen to have it."

There was a sudden glint in her eyes and she stared him down. "You have the first copy?"

"I have the first _three_." He smirked back at her.

"I'll do it."

_**Party**_

"Ready Yoru?" Kukai looked at the little cat Chara that was sitting on his hand. Yoru nodded his head and curled up in a ball. Kukai gently closed his hand and pulled back his arm. With a 360° rotation of his arm, he threw the Chara ball towards the wall near Amu at an amazing speed.

Yoru uncurled and held his claws in front of him so he could stay on the wall. He smacked onto it with a thud and went dizzy for a small second. He quietly mewed in pain as his head throbbed. "They better hurry up with my taiyaki ~nya!" Yoru moved across the wall and closer to Amu. When he was barely a meter away, he jumped and softly landed in the flower bag. As he pawed through the flowers he was confused. "They said to get the white one, but there's a bunch of them ~nya! I'll just take a few then." He picked up three white flowers and stumbled over. "These sure are heavy for flowers ~nya." Yoru flew out of the bag and back towards his owner and his owner's sister waiting in the shadows.

_**Later**_

"So tell me again, why exactly did you bring back _three_ flowers?" Utau held Yoru in front of her face by the back of his shirt. Her eyes were burning into him and she had a sadistic smile.

He thrashed around in an attempt to get free of her grasp. "W-Well there was a b-bunch of white f-flowers! I didn't know which one to get ~nya! Please don't hurt me!"

Ikuto repeatedly bonked his head onto the brick of the house's side. On purpose, of course. "I should have known. Freakin' Miyuki. She _always_ changes it up a bit at the last second."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?!" Utau threw her hands up into the air, accidentally flinging Yoru over the wall behind her. His frantic meow could be heard as he flew into the bushes.

Her brother sighed and continued hitting his head against the wall. "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do. Maybe we'll–"

"Yay!" The strange voice had caused every other voice at the party to stop. Ikuto knew that voice. He knew it _too_ well. "So I guess you've all figured out that I've tweaked a few things with the flowers!" Miyuki's chiming voice rang out through the party.

Ikuto frowned and dragged Utau towards the party. "I'm going to kill her."

Miyuki continued talking. "So here's the twist: the flower's color doesn't matter! Whether it's red or white, or even rainbow! But what _does_ matter is the thing inside the flower! A small ring!" There were many cheers from the crowd that had begun to gather around the stage she was standing on. "Don't bother trying to pawn them off after this; we got them from a bubblegum machine!" The cheers turned to groans of disappointment. "Oh, shut up! Now, all the rings are green, except one. Whoever has the special ring, the blue ring, gets to kiss this year's Flower Angel: Amu-chan!" She gestured towards the pink haired girl. Amu blushed and shyly smiled out to the crowd.

There were a few whistles and yells of perverted offers. Amu's blush deepened and her eyes went wide. Ikuto gnashed his teeth together in frustration. Before he knew what he was doing, he had walked onto the stage and thrown Amu over his shoulder, quickly muttering, "I need to borrow her for a second." Ikuto walked back towards the house and opened the door, Utau trailing behind him.

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing!?" Amu slapped her hands against his back.

Ikuto ignored her screams of protest and walked through the house until he got to a door. He knocked once and opened it without waiting for an answer. "Rima, switch clothes with her." He plopped Amu onto the bed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Amu sighed. "What the heck is going on?"

"I'm taking your place for the kissing thing." Rima sat in a chair, reading the gag manga that Ikuto promised her.

"You are?" Amu scratched her head. "Why?"

"Cause Ikuto won't admit that he's a jealous perverted freak." Rima closed the book and turned to Amu. "Now hurry up and take off your clothes."

"Why did you say it like that?" Amu blushed and started removing the bow in her hair.

_**A while later**_

"Amu-chan! You're finally…" Miyuki looked down at the girl in front of her that was an Amu clone, only shorter. "Weren't you taller? And where's Ikuto?"

"You're imagining things. Ikuto had to take a phone call." Rima brushed the pink hair of the wig out of her face and crossed her arms. "Can we get this over with?"

Miyuki involuntarily stepped back from her. "When did you get so scary…?" She muttered under her breath then spoke in a louder voice. "So anyway! The guy you're kissing is over here!" She grabbed Rima's hand and skipped over to a boy with long violet hair. "This is–"

"We've already met. Fujisaki." Rima frowned and her eyes turned cold.

"Oh really? I'll just leave you two alone then!" Miyuki dashed away, glad to be away from 'Amu.' She sighed and shook her head. "She _definitely_ got scary."

Nagihiko tried to smile at Rima. "Look, I swear I didn't–"

"Shut up. You did this on purpose." Rima narrowed her eyes until they were little slits. "If I weren't dressed up as Amu, I'd slap you."

"You aren't really acting much like her anyway. Miyuki-chan practically ran from us. Or more specifically, she ran from _you_."

"Let's just hurry up and kiss so I can go back to my manga." Rima folded her arms and sighed.

"Right…" Nagihiko leaned in and swiftly kissed her on the lips, cupping her small face in his hands.

Rima instantly blushed. "T-That wasn't n-necessary!" She tried stepping away from him.

Nagihiko smirked and kept his hands on her face, stepping forward as she stepped back. "That's amazing_. Now_ you decide to act like Amu?"

She took another step away, the edge of her foot landing on air before she tumbled into the cold water of the pool. Nagihiko ended up falling in with her. There was a splash before they broke the surface for air, Rima gasping and Nagihiko laughing.

"You idiot!" Rima tried to kick him under the water, only to have her foot slip and fall back once again. Nagihiko moved quickly. In a second, he had his hands wrapped securely around her slim body.

"You okay?" He stared at her in concern. "We're lucky the wig didn't fall off."

Rima's face turned bright red as she realized the position they were in. She pushed away from him and faced the opposite direction. "I-I'm fine. But…" Rima looked at him over her shoulder, her face still a rosy color. "T-Thank you…"

He smiled back. "No problem." Then, with a quick flick of his wrist, a spray of water was sent at Rima, making her scream and splash him back. They continued splashing water onto each other, unaware of the shrieks of people caught in the crossfire, or the three Charas watching them from a short distance.

Rhythm closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "Those two have a nice rhythm together."

Miki sighed and stared at him, hearts in her eyes. "He's so cool."

Kusu-Kusu just giggled as she hovered next to them. "Cool! Cool!"

* * *

**Yoru: Hey! I thought you liked Miru ~nya!**

**Miyako: Woof! I do! But Rhythm is so… cool. -faints-**

**Yoru: -pokes her with a stick- Wake up ~nya!  
**

**Ikuto: Well since she's not gonna wake up anytime soon…**

**Ayumi: Let's poke fun at Amu!**

**Amu: You're supposed to call me mom!**

**Ayumi: Fine… **_**Mother**_**. Now go get us some more orange juice, damn it!**

**Ikuto: Crap, I never taught her that word, I swear!**

**Amu: Ikuto! You corrupted my children! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!**

**Ikuto: Son of a–**

**Amu: I dare you to finish that sentence Ikuto.**** -gets a broom- I _dare_ you.  
**

**Ikuto: Who knew she could be so scary…**

**Ayumi: Yawn. R&R.**


	14. I Love You, My Phone

**Miyako: Behold! Chapter Fourteen! Or is it forteen…?**

**Amu: Why aren't you barking?**

**Miyako: I got let off the leash… Ikuto says I've been a good puppy!**

**Amu: Oh no… So then **_**what**_** exactly did you do to be let off!?**

**Miyako: -evil smile- Oh nothing… just a few things in this chapter, that's all… where is the kitty man anyway?**

**Amu: Drinking the rest of your orange juice.**

**Miyako: OH GOD NO! -runs to the kitchen-**

**Amu: Wow… didn't think she'd believe me.**

**Ayumi: That twisted freak loves her orange juice.**

**Ikuto: Let's just get this over with… Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Rock Band, the song Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake or anything else…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"You idiot!" Rima tried to kick him under the water, only to have her foot slip and fall back once again. Nagihiko moved quickly. In a second, he had his hands wrapped securely around her slim body.

"You okay?" He stared at her in concern. "We're lucky the wig didn't fall off."

Rima's face turned bright red as she realized the position they were in. She pushed away from him and faced the opposite direction. "I-I'm fine. But…" Rima looked at him over her shoulder, her face still a rosy color. "T-Thank you…"

He smiled back. "No problem." Then, with a quick flick of his wrist, a spray of water was sent at Rima, making her scream and splash him back. They continued splashing water onto each other, unaware of the shrieks of people caught in the crossfire, or the three Charas watching them from a short distance.

Rhythm closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "Those two have a nice rhythm together."

Miki sighed and stared at him, hearts in her eyes. "He's so cool."

Kusu-Kusu just giggled as she hovered next to them. "Cool! Cool!"

_**Chapter Fourteen: I Love You, My Phone**_

Amu lazily stared out the window with her nose pressed against it. Trees blurred by as she tried to stay awake. They were playing a game, to see who could stay awake the longest.

After the party (which had lasted until three in the morning), they had all gone back home and attempted to sleep. But because of all the sugar in their systems, none had been able to doze off for more than two hours. So by the time the sugar rush had disappeared, it was time for them to leave. And thus began the game.

Rima had given up the second she got into the limo. With a thumping sound, her head hit the soft leather and she was snoring lightly within seconds. One by one, the rest of the group fell asleep, even all the Charas, until only Amu and Ikuto were left awake.

The pink haired girl yawned and pulled her face away from the window, leaving an imprint of her nose on the glass. "How long until we get home?"

"Twenty… maybe forty minutes." Ikuto sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Forty…?" Amu frowned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This is going to take forever." She yawned again and stretched out her legs on the seat.

"You know, that's not a very good way to stay awake." He played some of her hair through his fingers and smirked. "It's not smart either. Do you have any idea what could happen if we take a sharp turn?"

Amu furrowed her eyebrows. "I'd fall off the seat?"

"Yeah… and onto Rima's little bag. She probably has bombs in there. You'd set them off and blow us all up." He laughed to himself.

"That's not funny. You're a disgrace to comedy." Rima mumbled in her sleep and brought her legs up to her chest, curling into a fetal position.

Amu smiled. "Even when she's sleeping…" She yawned again and blinked her eyes.

"Tired?" Ikuto wrapped an arm around her. "You can sleep if you want."

"As if. I'm not letting you win, not without a fight." Amu wiggled out from under his arm and sat up.

"You don't even win anything." He rolled his eyes. "Just go to sleep. _Please?_" Ikuto pushed out his lower lip and put on his innocent kitty eyes.

She turned away from him and crossed her arms, a blush starting to appear. "T-That's not gonna work on me! I'm one hundred percent awake, so good luck trying to get me asleep."

"Really?" Ikuto frowned and leaned forward, circling his arms around her waist. She squeaked as he pulled her back into his chest. "Then I guess you won't mind me using you as a heat source."

"I-Ikuto! You pervert!" Amu screamed a little too loud.

He sighed and put his hand over her mouth. "Why are you always so noisy? It's not like I'm trying to do perverted things to you or something."

Amu muttered under her breath. "You might as well…"

"What?" Ikuto smiled, trying to keep a laugh from coming out. He failed and fell back on the seat, taking Amu with him and still laughing. "You want me to be a pervert?"

She kicked her legs in the air, trying to get out of his arms. "N-No! Shut up, Ikuto! You might wake them up!"

Ikuto laughed again. "Yeah right. They didn't wake up from your screaming." Amu didn't answer him. "Did you pass out or something?" He lightly poked her in the side.

"Huh?" Amu rolled over on top of him, falling onto the floor with a loud thump. She sat up and rubbed her butt. "Ow!"

"Is this how you plan on winning?" He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"Shut u-up…" She blushed and crawled back onto the seat, sitting on Ikuto's legs. "It's your fault I fell! You're such a creepy perverted cat."

He propped himself up on his elbows. "But that's why you love me." He swiftly kissed her on the cheek, moving his body so that Amu sat in his lap with his arms around her. Ikuto lightly kissed her hair. "And I love you."

"Y-You don't need to say that!" She bit her lip in embarrassment and hid her face in his chest.

"If I don't say it, then you have to." He pulled back from her a small bit, moving his hands to Amu's face and tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

Her face turned a bright pink from the feeling of his warm skin. "B-But–"

"Say it. Or we won't get married." Ikuto smirked at her, a small glint in his eyes.

"But I thought you didn't want to!" She looked up at him with confusion on her face.

"I never said that." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I said I wanted you to think about it and what that would mean. And you did." Ikuto gave her a small smile, which turned to a small frown. "Not as much as I hoped, but you still did. So, you're going to say it." Amu pouted and looked away, muttering something incoherent. "Say it louder, Koneko-chan. I know you would have shouted it out yesterday."

She sighed and raised her voice a little. "I love you. Happy now?" Her cheeks were a rosy red, Ikuto's hands still cupping them delicately.

"Almost." He smirked and moved his lips to her ear. "Now say it again in a seductive voice, and push me down on the seat."

"You perverted cat boy!"

_**Tuesday**_

"No. I still don't think you're ready." Ikuto leaned on the wall and shook his head. "The A string, Amu."

"But this is so _boring_." Even protesting, she still did as told. Amu repositioned her left hand on the fingerboard of her violin. Now she was holding her fingers down on the A string, while running her bow over it, creating a long C note.

Her lessons with Ikuto had gotten better (she could play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ now), along with their relationship. She didn't blush as much when he said something perverted, which was now happening often. Even though he was glad to be considered her 'lover,' Ikuto missed how she'd turn red in the face and stutter all the time.

But other than that, things were perfect, at least in the love life. While he didn't want to pressure Amu into learning fast paced songs, she insisted on it. After spending hours at a time playing lead guitar on Rock Band with Kukai and Utau (they had bought it after a small discussion), she had a better handle on speed, easily being able to move her fingers in swift motions. The topic of her learning would constantly lead to short nonsensical arguments, followed by an awkward silence, then apologies from Amu, and last but not least, a perverted comment from Ikuto. Which was _exactly_ what was happening now.

"Amu, if it's so boring, why are you bothering to learn?" Ikuto lazily raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know exactly why! And that's not the point! I could _totally_ play a hard song." Amu frowned and got out of her playing position, holding the violin and bow at her sides. "You could at _least_ give me something _remotely_ challenging! Canon, Minuet, SOMETHING!" She growled in frustration.

"You're still a beginner, even if you can switch between notes easily. Just let me teach you this way." Ikuto rolled his eyes, signaling that he wasn't going to argue any further.

"But! I! You!" Amu pouted at the floor in defeat. The awkward silence ensued, letting Amu's one word protests drop to the floor with an imaginary thud. She sighed, regretful for her outburst. "I'm sorry, Ikuto." Amu looked back up to him, her eyes shining in innocence and apology.

He smirked at her, glad to once again win the senseless little quarrel. "It's fine, you can make up for it in the future when we get ready to have our children."

"You perverted little–"

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)._

"What the hell?!" Amu stared at Ikuto, his hand going into a pocket to fish out his phone. She blinked twice. "I… Is that your ringtone!?"

_Them other boys don't know how to act._

"Yeah… Utau picked it out." He sighed and looked at the number. _Who the heck is that? I've told everyone a million times not to interrupt._ He shrugged and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a sec. Keep practicing." He opened the door and strolled out into the hallway, clicking the green 'talk' button on his phone and putting it to his ear. "Yo."

A husky voice came from the other side of the line, similar to Ikuto's own tone. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto blinked, trying to remember the voice. Then it sunk in and his eyes widened. "D…Dad?"

* * *

**Miyako: Hmm… That was short… I definitely wasn't expecting that!**

**Ayumi: Amazing… and you're supposed to be the author?**

**Miyako: Yeps! Oh uh… I probably won't update again until Wednesday or Tuesday. I have **_**several**_** things to take care of.**

**Amu: … Is nonsensical even a word?**

**Miyako: Yes… Yes it is…**

**Ikuto: And why is my dad suddenly here?**

**Miyako: -twirls moustache- Who knows? I definitely don't!**

**Ayumi: Before this turns into more of her useless blabbing, R&R.**


	15. Ramen Gifts

**Miyako: I made it to Chapter Fifteen! Hooray! Thanks for the revoos!**

**Ikuto: Blah blah blah, no one needs to hear you.**

**Miyako: …And to think I made this chapter pretty much all about you…**

**Amu: But I thought I was your special friend?!**

**Ayumi: Actually, you're her torture doll.**

**Miyako: Torturing Amu is fun!**

**Ikuto: Can you people stop talking!?  
**

**Miyako: Geez… **_**someone's**_** on their period.**

**Ayumi: If he has a period, how was I born?**

**Miyako: Shh… it's a plot hole…**

**Elmo: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, McDonald's, ramen, or me! Heeheehee!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"You perverted little–"

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)._

"What the hell?!" Amu stared at Ikuto, his hand going into a pocket to fish out his phone. She blinked twice. "I… Is that your ringtone!?"

_Them other boys don't know how to act._

"Yeah… Utau picked it out." He sighed and looked at the number. _Who the heck is that? I've told everyone a million times not to interrupt._ He shrugged and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a sec. Keep practicing." He opened the door and strolled out into the hallway, clicking the green 'talk' button on his phone and putting it to his ear. "Yo."

A husky voice came from the other side of the line, similar to Ikuto's own tone. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto blinked, trying to remember the voice. Then it sunk in and his eyes widened. "D…Dad?"

_**Chapter Fifteen: Ramen Gifts**_

"What am I supposed to do?" Ikuto sighed as he walked into his room, falling onto the bed stomach first.

Ikuto had just gotten back from a ramen shop with his sister and his dad. Aruto had suggested it, offering to pay for the food and such. He had easily reeled in Utau, as she was always up for ramen. But Ikuto had refused, claiming to be busy. Which he was, Amu's lessons were still going on, after all. Yet the pink haired girl (who was supposed to be practicing while Ikuto took his phone call), had eavesdropped on his conversation. Amu had snuck up on him, taking his mobile and, in the hopes of getting out of her "boring" lesson, she quickly told Aruto that Ikuto would _love_ to go.

Which started another argument between the two. Ikuto told her that the meeting could wait until after the lesson, while Amu complained to him that family time was more important than anything. He had agreed once she mentioned it. Amu valued family much more than a normal teenager; her maternal instincts had kicked in at an early age. Ikuto had no choice but to unwillingly go along with her.

Amu's sudden interruption of the conversation had started something else. Aruto questioned as to who she was and why she was there. Amu had almost yelled out that she was Ikuto's future wife, but he had managed to push her back into the room and close the door, stealing his phone back in the process. He quickly muttered into the receiver "she's my deranged girlfriend" and agreed to meet his father in fifteen minutes. But now he was regretting the decision.

_~:Flashback:~_

"_Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Aruto grinned at his son, clearly amused at the thought. Ikuto had never shown any particular interest in dating, let alone any of the girls his father tried to introduce to him._

"_I see no reason as to why this is funny." Ikuto lazily raised an eyebrow. "Four or five days, I'm guessing."_

_Utau sipped up the rest of the soup, finishing off her third bowl, slapping the chopsticks down on it and calling for another. "Five days. But he's liked her for a lot longer though."_

"_Shut up Utau." Ikuto glared at her out of the corner of his eye. Utau stuck out her tongue at him. He did the same and swiftly kicked her in the back of the leg under the bar. Utau rolled her eyes and flung a noodle at her brother's face._

_Aruto smiled at their silent exchange. He hadn't been with his children in well over two years. Even though he wasn't the fatherly type, he still enjoyed seeing them act like toddlers since he couldn't be there when they actually were. He twirled some noodles onto his chopsticks and popped them into his mouth. "So when do I get to meet her?"_

"_Erm…" Ikuto looked out the window. "How long are you going to be in town?"_

"_Two months, maybe." Aruto ate some more noodles before speaking again. " And if you don't want her to meet me, I understand."_

_~:End Flashback:~_

It wasn't that Ikuto didn't want his girlfriend to meet his _dad_. It was the exact opposite. He didn't want his dad meeting his _girlfriend_. There wouldn't be a moment of peace with those two in the same room. Amu would ask an endless stream of pointless questions about what he does when he's in Europe, one after the other, giving Aruto no time to answer any of them. Although Ikuto was certain his dad would approve of her animated attitude, he was entirely against letting them meet because of one little question that his dad would have.

Amu's age.

In most relationships, it wasn't a big deal; just some silly number. But Ikuto couldn't be sure about his dad's reaction since he had barely gotten to know him in the few encounters they had. His mother's reaction had been anticipated, a smile and a short comment, then the subject was dropped.

"Maybe… Well, we both _look_ the same, so maybe we act the same." Ikuto flipped over onto his back and frowned at the ceiling. _What would I think of this?_ He smirked when he found the answer. "I really wouldn't care." Ikuto yawned and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

"IKUTO!" A voice screeched throughout his house, making him wince and cover his ears. "IKUTOOOO!"

He sighed and sat up. _I can't get a minute of silence._ Ikuto got off his bed and walked to the door, pulling it open. He lazily trudged down the stairs, hands shoved in his pockets. "You didn't need to yell, Utau."

"I know. It's just fun to bug you!" Utau grinned and skipped to the bottom of the staircase, holding out a package to him. "It's from Dad. Since you ran off he couldn't give it to you. Why did you run anyway?"

Ikuto grabbed the box and walked back upstairs. "I had some things to take care of. Now be a good sister and get out of my house."

"Hey! Aren't you going to open the box?" Utau followed him up to the second floor.

"I'll open it later." He went into his room and closed the door. "Now would you _please_ go away so I can sleep?"

_**Later**_

Amu stared at the closed door in confusion. Ikuto didn't normally keep it closed; why should he when he lived by himself? She tried the knob and sighed. _Locked? He never locks anything!_ She knocked loudly on the wood. "Ikuto? Are you in there? Ikuto!"

"Damn it, Utau. I'm trying to sleep!" His voice sounded groggy and irritated. Then there was a light thump and the door frame shook, as if he had thrown something at it. "Go away!"

"You meanie! I'm not Utau!" Amu turned around to stomp down the stairs in a huff.

Ikuto bolted to his door and threw it open, breaking the lock. "Amu!?" He rapidly grabbed her from behind and pulled her back in the room, closing the door.

"Hey! Let me go you pervert!" Amu wiggled in his grasp, kicking and screaming all the while. "Ikuto! What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing." He smirked and sat down on the bed with Amu in his lap, still struggling. "So why'd you come over?" Ikuto kissed her forehead and let her go.

Amu pouted and stood up, moving towards the door. "I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to continue the lesson, even though there were only twenty minutes left of it. But I'll just leave, since you don't want me here."

"How can you be so cruel to your boyfriend?" He grabbed her again, pulling her to his chest in a possessive hold. Ikuto moved to whisper in her ear. "Don't you think I want to spend time with you?" He swiftly ran his tongue over her earlobe.

"AH!" Amu jumped away from him, scurrying to a far part of the room. She glared back at him, wide eyed and red in the face. "W-W-Why do y-you always lick m-m-me?! That's the t-third time!"

Ikuto smirked at her, taking a few steps in her direction. "So now you're keeping track?"

"S-Shut up! And don't you dare get any closer!" Amu instinctively stepped back as Ikuto did the opposite of what she wanted. She didn't know it, but Ikuto was herding her into the corner. In a matter of seconds, Amu's back touched the wall and she squeaked in alarm. "I-Ikuto!?" She pulled off a bracelet and flung it at him, hoping to stop his slow approach.

He easily caught the trinket and spun it around one finger. "Do you really think taking things _off_ is smart?" He took the last step towards her and put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. Ikuto leaned in close, lightly blowing his breath on her cheek. "Someone might try to take advantage of you if you're not careful, Koneko-chan." He moved his right hand down the wall slowly, as if he was trying to intimidate her.

And it worked. Amu was shaking and her face was a cherry red. "Y-You pervert! The only person trying to take advantage of me right now is you!"

"You can't prove that." Ikuto gently took hold of her hand and slid the bracelet back on to it. "See? I'm only giving your thing back."

"Now can you move away from me please?" Amu faked an innocent smile up at him, a blush still on her cheeks. Then she realized something._ I never got the rest of my kisses! I better get them now… But just a second ago I didn't want him near me! Who cares anyway!?_ Amu roughly grabbed Ikuto by the shoulders, pulling his face to hers and giving him a sloppy kiss.

When she moved away several hours (seconds) later, Ikuto was wide eyed and slightly swaying. "Ikuto…?" She gingerly poked him in the stomach, wondering if she had caused a lack of oxygen to his brain or something. "Ikuto? Do you need to go to the hospital or need a paper bag or–" Amu blinked, wondering what had just happened.

She had ended up on the floor, Ikuto hovering on top of her. He had his hands latched onto hers, pinning them on the ground next to her head. His face was immensely close to hers, she could see each one of his individual eyelashes.

What confused Amu the most, was the fact that he was looking at her strangely, as if she was a freshly made chocolate flavored taiyaki, ready to be eaten. Amu blinked again, and was suddenly being attacked with kisses, licks and bites. She screamed and started flailing her limbs, trying to get him off.

"Ow!" Ikuto pulled back from her. Amu had managed to hit him in the cheek. He sighed and got off of her, rubbing the spot where he had been hit. It was turning a light red. "You know, you could have _asked_ me to get off, instead of punching me."

Amu blushed, getting into a sitting position. "I-It was your fault! Attacking me like that…" She stared at the ground, letting her hair cover her face and hide the blush.

"I attacked you? You're the one that asked me to go away then kissed me to death." He rolled his eyes and laughed, only to wince at the action. "Now I'm probably going to bruise."

She looked up at him from behind her hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He lightly held her chin on his fingertips, lifting her head up. "Just another thing you can pay for later, right?" Ikuto was about to laugh again, then remembered the pain. "I better go get ice for this."

"I-I'll get it! Icepacks are in the kitchen cupboard, right?" Amu stood up and dashed from the room.

_She probably doesn't know where the kitchen is._ Ikuto sighed and looked around the room. The package from his dad was sitting on a desk. He walked over and picked it up._ Might as well open it now._ He tore off the plastic covering the small box, throwing it to the side. He pushed his thumb between the two cardboard flaps and pulled back.

Inside was a piece of paper that was folded in half, and a cloth wrapped around another box. He picked up the paper first and unfolded it. In dark blue ink, was his father's simple handwriting.

_Ikuto,_

_I'm sure you've already figured out my real reason for coming here. Or reasons. But just in case you decided to be dense today, it's for Utau's wedding. And a few things on your behalf._

_Your mother already talked to me about it. Although it's rather strange how it happened, you have my full support. I understand your reluctance to tell me, we haven't known each other long enough to guess at reactions. I just hope I'm allowed to meet her eventually, preferably before the eternal bonding._

_I also hope that you haven't opened the other box before reading this. It's something very special to me. And your mother, although she doesn't know I'm giving you this. I'm sure it will be special to you as well as Amu-chan._

_You better not lose it; it's one of a kind. If Souko found out she'd kill you, and me for not telling her. Guard this as if your life depended on it. For all we know, it does._

_Don't tell Utau anything. I have an odd feeling that she would react a lot worse than your mother. Just keep it safe. I hope things will go smoothly._

_Aruto_

Ikuto smiled to himself. _We really do act alike._ He picked up the cloth covered box and opened it. Inside was exactly what he thought would be. _I guess I better hide this somewhere. Somewhere no one else would dare to go._ Ikuto closed it and placed the box back in the bigger one, along with the letter. He walked over to his closet and opened it. There was a shelf in the left corner, very high up. _Perfect._ He went in and placed the box there, making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Ikuto?" Amu's voice floated into the room. "I got the ice!"

He strolled out of the closet, kicking the door closed with his foot. "What took you so long? Couldn't find the kitchen?" Ikuto sat down on his bed, waiting for her to come in.

"Shut up!" She skipped into the room, holding out the icepack to him. "Here."

"Aren't you supposed to hold it for the injured person? Not make them hold it themselves?" He playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

Amu rolled her eyes. "You have hands. Now learn to use them." She dropped the icepack into his lap.

Ikuto pouted but picked it up, pressing it onto his cheek. "Wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Like…?" She sat down next to him, lightly bouncing on the covers.

"I want you to meet somebody."

* * *

**Miyako: That was kind of long…**

**Amu: Who am I going to meet?**

**Ayumi: Have you not read **_**anything**_** in this chapter?**

**Ikuto: Erm… What was in the box?**

**Miyako: If you can't figure it out then I won't tell you!**

**Ikuto: I don't think anyone can figure it out…**

**Miyako: They totally can!**

**Ayumi: Not if they're as slow as Amu…**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Miyako: Okay uh… first person to figure out what was in the box gets a cookie!**

**Ikuto: Why cookies? They're boring.**

**Miyako: Uhm… A one-shot?**

**Ayumi: That works…**

**Miyako: YAY! So if you figure out what was in the box, you get a one-shot! It can be about **_**anything**_** you like, as long as it's not rated M!**

**Amu: Anything…? So it could be like… Kukai x Nagihiko or something?**

**Miyako: Erm… yes…**

**Ikuto: Even Tadamu!?**

**Miyako: Even though I don't think anyone would choose it, yes!**

**Ikuto: I'm not going to like this…**

**Amu: I'm lovin' it!**

**Elmo: Heeheehee!  
**

**Miyako: McDonald's? Elmo? Okay then… So uh… first person to guess it right get's the one-shot! I'll put the details and winner in the next chapter!**

**Amu: What if no one figures it out?**

**Miyako: Err… then I'll just make a one-shot for whoever is the closest!**

**Ikuto: Blah blah… R&R…**


	16. Chocolate Covered Strawberry

**Miyako: GENTLEMEN, BEHOLD!**

**Ayumi: ATHF reference…**

**Miyako: Yes… so anyway, welcome to Chapter Sixteen! IN ALL IT'S CRACK GLORY!**

**Amu: …crack?**

**Miyako: Well yeah… it makes no sense to me… But aside from that! We have a winner! -drum roll- The first person to figure out what was in the box was… Neji0392! AKA Ally-chan! Yay!**

**Audience: Yaaaaaay!**

**Ikuto: When did we get an audience?**

**Miyako: Silence! Now -puts on moustache- Ally-chan gets a one-shot! So pick any two characters in the anime/manga, a genre, plus a noun and a verb that's involved in it!**

**Ikuto: A noun and a verb? Why those?**

**Miyako: It was an assignment in my English class… I had lots of fun with it! Now Ayumi! Give an example!**

**Ayumi: Er… Pepe x Yoru, humor, bouncy and sardines?**

**Miyako: Wow that's weird… PeRu? YoPe? Whatever! So GO ALLY-CHAN! THE FORCE IS WITH YOU!**

**Ikuto: You're making references to too many things…**

**Miyako: Yeah I should stop now… Pepe and Yoru do the disclaimer!**

**Pepe: Miyako-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Aqua Teen HungerForce, Star Wars–**

**Yoru: America, the **_**Thriller **_**album, songs on it, or cotton candy ~nya!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"Ikuto?" Amu's voice floated into the room. "I got the ice!"

He strolled out of the closet, kicking the door closed with his foot. "What took you so long? Couldn't find the kitchen?" Ikuto sat down on his bed, waiting for her to come in.

"Shut up!" She skipped into the room, holding out the icepack to him. "Here."

"Aren't you supposed to hold it for the injured person? Not make them hold it themselves?" He playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

Amu rolled her eyes. "You have hands. Now learn to use them." She dropped the icepack into his lap.

Ikuto pouted but picked it up, pressing it onto his cheek. "Wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Like…?" She sat down next to him, lightly bouncing on the covers.

"I want you to meet somebody."

_**Chapter Sixteen: Chocolate Covered Strawberry**_

Amu wiggled from excitement in her seat, practically shaking the bench. "When is he gonna get here, Ikuto!?" She grabbed the cat boy's arm and yanked it back and forth. "Did you tell him the right time!?"

"Of course I did, Amu. Would you stop moving so much?" Ikuto pulled his arm from her grasp and held her in place, attempting to stop the rocking of the bench.

It didn't exactly work. Amu's relentless squirming eventually had Ikuto moving along with her, without his consent. She laughed and stopped moving, switching to kicking her feet. "Call him again to make sure he's coming!"

Ikuto sighed. "You've made me call once, and I'm not doing it again. He'll be here so just calm down."

"How can I be calm!? I'm _finally_ getting to meet your dad!" Amu started bouncing again by accident.

"What do you mean finally? We've only been dating for a week. And _please_, if you loved me, you'd stop trying to tip the bench over _and_ stop trying to break my eardrums." He smacked his hand onto his forehead.

"Sorry! I'll stop." She laughed and immediately ceased her motions, only to start up again two seconds later. "He's here! That's him, right!?" Amu jumped off the bench, not waiting for an answer. She waved at the dark haired man walking towards them, drawing attention from the people passing by. "Oi! We're over here! It's nice to meet–"

Ikuto clapped his hand over her mouth and rolled his eyes. "Didn't I _just _ask you to stop yelling? It's really not that hard if you try."

Amu tried talking through his hand. "But–"

"No. Just ten seconds. That's all I'm asking. After that, you can yell all you want." He kissed her hair and took off his hand.

"What's with all the yelling?" Aruto was now in front of them, an eyebrow raised and his hands in his pockets.

Amu squealed and started hopping around. "You look just like Ikuto when you do that! Or he looks just like you!"

"That wasn't even four seconds…" Ikuto muttered to himself and shook his head.

"So where should we go first?" She grabbed hold of Ikuto's arm as well as Aruto's. "The rollercoaster? Chair swings?! Or how about the-"

"ONEE-CHAN!" A cheery voice rang out around them. There was a blur of orange and suddenly, Amu was on the ground with a small child sitting on her stomach.

"A-Ami!?" Amu stared at her little sister in confusion and embarrassment. "Aren't you supposed to be in America!?"

"We decided to come back early!" Ami jumped up and giggled. She looked up at Ikuto and Aruto, standing side by side. "Onee-chan is on a date with two guys!"

Ikuto blinked. "Actually, Ami, this is my dad… You've met me before, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Ami giggled again and latched onto his leg. "Onii-chan!"

Amu ignored the exchange between them. "If Ami's here… T-Then that means that…" She turned her head. Just to her far side, was her dad, Tsumugu, staring in horror at his two daughters. One on the ground between two older men, the other clinging to one of their legs. "Oh no…"

"A-Amu-chan! How could you do this!? You aren't allowed to be alone with guys!" Her father screamed and broke down crying. "My little sparrow! You can't grow up!"

"P-Papa! It's not like that I swear!" Amu got up and rushed over to him. "I'm not on a date! I was just meeting my boyfriend's dad and–"

"B-Boyfriend!? Does Mama know about this?" Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed into his hands.

"Does Mama know about what?" By some strange luck, Midori walked up to them. She quickly waved over at Aruto and Ikuto, Ami now sitting on his shoulders instead of on his leg. "Hello Ikuto-kun, Aruto-san!"

"Mama! You know these people?" Tsumugu stared up at her, his eyes watery.

"Of course I do!" She dragged her husband and Amu over to the rest of the group. "Papa, this is Amu-chan's boyfriend, Ikuto-kun." She lowered her voice and whispered into Tsumugu's ear. "You've met him before. They're getting married, remember?" Midori gestured to Aruto. "And this is Aruto-san, his dad. He just got in town on Sunday! Now come on, let's leave them to have their fun!" She shooed her husband along, looking back at Ami. "Ami-chan, come on and we'll go ride the merry-go-round."

Ami pouted and turned her head away, playing her hands through Ikuto's soft hair. "But I wanna stay here with Onee-chan and Onii-chan!"

"It's no problem with us, Midori-san." Aruto smiled at her as she walked off, towing a crying Tsumugu.

"Yay!" Ami cheered and grabbed hold of the Charas, who had been floating near Ikuto's head while being unnoticed for the past few days.

_**Later**_

"Ami, we've gone on that thing seven times. Do we _really_ have to go again?" Ikuto sighed as he held Amu's little sister's hand.

"But…" Ami started crying. "I wanna go on the rollercoaster, Onii-chan!"

"Okay okay! We'll go again!" Ikuto pulled her towards the end of the line. _I wonder if that blonde short girl was like this when she was a kid._ He turned his head towards the two people sitting on a bench far away from them, one drinking a soda and the other eating a snow cone. _And she complains about _me_ always having one._ "She's your sister Amu! Why don't you take care of her?"

Amu looked up from her snow cone, sweeping her tongue along the outside of her mouth to clean the blue stain on her lips. "She likes you better!"

"Cotton candy! Onii-chan, let's get some!" Ami dragged Ikuto towards the cotton candy stand, losing their place in line.

Aruto laughed and took another sip of his soda. "That's exactly why I offered to take her off your mother's hands."

"To bug Ikuto?" Amu carefully licked her snow cone. She didn't want another incident of messy eating with Ikuto licking her face, definitely not in front of his dad or her sister.

"Sort of. I just needed something to keep him busy while we talked. Ikuto hasn't been doing anything perverted around you… has he?" Aruto shifted his gaze to his son, who was being forced to buy blue cotton candy for the little girl.

Amu twitched, she hadn't been expecting that question. "N-Not really! What gave you that crazy idea?!" She was lying, and they both knew it. She sighed and bit her lip. "Yeah… a lot, actually."

"I was just like that at his age… Souko couldn't stand it at all." He smiled at the memory. "She'd always blush and stutter every time."

"That's the same thing Amu does." Ikuto walked up to them, cotton candy in one hand and the other holding Ami upside down by her legs while she laughed.

"I-I do not!" Amu blushed and looked away. _Crap, I just did! _"And that's dangerous! Put her down!"

"I'm not gonna drop her… but if you say so." He rolled his eyes and set Ami down on her feet. She reached up for the cotton candy and he held it out to her. Ikuto glanced back at Amu. "You got some snow cone stuff on your face." He leaned over Ami, entirely avoiding the cotton candy and licking Amu's skin near the corner of her mouth. He moved back and licked his lips. "Blue raspberry? Didn't think you liked that kind."

Amu turned a bright pink. "Y-You pervert! Would you stop licking me!?"

"He's licked you before?" Aruto smirked and sucked on the straw of his small soda. **(That's a lot of S words! Oops, I interrupted.)**

"N-N-No!" Amu frantically shook her head, attempting to convince Aruto that nothing happened. While she was trying to persuade him, none of them noticed the conversation of the three teenage girls standing next to the cotton candy stand that Ikuto was just at.

"Did that guy just _lick_ her?" The short red headed girl stared in confusion at the group of four at the bench.

"Who cares?" Another girl rolled her eyes and flicked her long blue hair over her shoulder. "He's hot! He could lick whoever he wants! I'd even let him lick me… and I'd lick him back!"

The purple haired girl smacked herself on the forehead. "You're a nasty freak, you know that?"

"Shut up and let me drool over him!"

_**Ikuto's House**_

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto opened his bedroom door, only to see Amu attempting to do the moonwalk while the stereo in the corner was playing _Billie Jean_.

"Erm… nothing." Amu stopped trying to dance and plopped onto the bed. "So uh… what's in the box?"

"What?" He blinked at her. _Did she snoop through my stuff?_ "What box?"

She skipped to the closet and came out a few seconds later, the gift from Aruto in her hands. "This one. I was looking for the _Thriller_ album and found this, but I didn't want to open it. Even though you've gone through my diary on several occasions." Amu frowned at the floor then looked back up at him. "So… what's in it?"

Ikuto said the first thing that came to mind. "A ball of yarn…"

"Your dad gave you a ball of yarn as a present?" Amu raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well what did your dad get you in America?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to his bed, purposely falling onto it face first.

"A heart necklace." She sat down next to him, the box still in hand. "So what's actually in here?"

He sighed and rolled over to face her. "I told you, a ball of yarn."

"Ikuto, nobody gets a ball of yarn as a present." Amu rolled her eyes.

"How would you know? You're not a cat…" Ikuto absently drew intricate patterns with his finger on the back of her hand.

She blushed but let him continue his designs. "Why would you get a piece of yarn–"

"Ball of yarn."

"Yeah that… When Utau got her mom's wedding dress?" She stared down at him. He had stopped doodling. "Ikuto?"

"Do you _really_ want to know what I got?" Ikuto sat up and smirked at her.

Amu leaned back from him, confused at his sudden change. "Uh… yes?"

"Close your eyes." He moved closer to her, gently taking her face in his hands.

"W-Why?!" She blushed as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"I'm going to tell you what my present is. Now close your eyes, Amu." Ikuto waited for her to do as told. She frowned but went along with whatever he was planning. He smiled and kissed her cheek, once, twice, then a third time, all of the kisses leading down to the corner of her mouth. He tenderly tilted her head up, planting a soft kiss square on her lips. Ikuto left a small space between their mouths, feeling his significant other's warm breath. "Open your eyes, Koneko-chan." Amu slowly lifted her eyelids half open. "My present is…"

She impatiently waited for him to finish, her eyes sparkling in expectation. "Is…?"

"My present is you." He chuckled and tapped her nose with his index finger, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

Amu blinked, confusion washed over her face. "I-Ikuto! That's totally corny!"

"Is it?" Ikuto smirked back at her, clearly amused. "I thought it was more of a cliché thing." He strolled out of the room.

"Ikuto!" She dashed out after him, almost tripping over her feet. "Tell me what's in the box!" Amu jumped on him, toppling them both to the floor and barely missing the stairs. "If you were a nice boyfriend you'd tell me!"

He rolled his eyes. "If you were a nice girlfriend you'd stop poking in my business."

"Ikuto!" She frowned and sighed. They went silent for a few seconds, then Ikuto decided to break it.

"You're giving me _really_ bad ideas with this position, you know." Ikuto sat up, the pink haired girl still on his chest.

"J-Just tell me what you got and I'll do something for you in return!" She blushed and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Lick me."

"What!?" She hastily crawled off of him, backing herself ten feet away. "Are you crazy?!"

"I lick you all the time, so you should do the same." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's disgusting! I'm not _licking_ you!" Amu kicked his leg.

Ikuto smirked and slowly prowled over to her in a sexy-cat-like way, pushing her onto the ground under him. "Then I get to lick you whenever I want. And it won't just be your face."

"Fine! I-I'll lick you…" She bit her lip and pouted, gingerly pulling his face closer. He grinned down at her, making Amu panic and turn red. "Don't look you weirdo!"

"If you say so…" He shut his eyes, the grin still on his lips.

She poked out her tongue, quickly licking his cheek and pushing him away. "There! I'm done! Now tell me!"

"Not yet. What do I taste like?" Ikuto stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Why do you–"

"Just tell me."

Amu sighed, trying to find the new taste in her mouth. She blinked in surprise. "Chocolate…?"

"Really?" He pressed her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So this would make you a chocolate covered strawberry?"

"Ikuto!" She pushed away from him, crossing her arms and blushing. "Just tell me before I have to hurt you."

"Yeah yeah…" Ikuto snaked his arms around her stomach and placed his chin atop her head. "I got a ring, happy now?"

"Yes…" Amu turned around, nuzzling her face into his chest. Another silence fell over them. And once again, Ikuto was the one to break it.

"So…" He grinned to himself. "Why were you trying to moonwalk in my room?"

"Shut. Up."

* * *

**Miyako: Gawd that was long. But yay I had an MJ tribute! After like a month...  
**

**Ayumi: Make Amu have more weird dreams! I haven't been in the story for a while!**

**Amu: NO! NO MORE DREAMS!**

**Miyako: I think I might, just to bug Amu… but then there **_**are**_** too many of them. Too many dreams and too many kids.  
**

**Ikuto: Why do we have five kids in the first place?**

**Miyako: It would be in the last place, since it hasn't happened yet.**

**Ikuto: …**

**Miyako: And uh… it's cause I was originally going to make it three, but then I decided that Amu randomly turning pregnant would be awesome. And I don't like even numbers, so I made it five!**

**Amu: Can we stop talking about this? Let's talk about something else! Like those three random girls at the park.**

**Miyako: Heheh… that was actually a conversation I had with my friends. Cause there was this totally hot guy across the street and–**

**Ikuto: You had to ask, Amu...**

**Amu: I-I'm sorry!**

**Ayumi: R&R…**

–


	17. Yelling At Taiyaki

**Miyako: Chapter Seventeen! YAY!**

**Audience: Yaaaaay!**

**Amu: They're **_**still**_** here?**

**Miyako: I don't know how to get rid of them… But uh… Thanks for the revoos on chapter 16! And the ones on Strawberry Armageddon (da one-shot for Ally-chan) If you love me you'll read it! And everyone loves me, so everyone must read it.**

**Ayumi: You're conceited…**

**Miyako: Thank you… so like I was saying, go read it!**

**Amu: Don't read it! You'll be scarred for life!**

**Ikuto: If you're a pervert like me, you'll enjoy it!**

**Miyako: Speaking of pervy-ness, Arianna-chan gets her question answered about the three random girls!**

**Amu: About which one is you?**

**Miyako: Yep! Oh uh, and this story is almost over I think... like 4 more chapters or something and then the epilogue... Unless you guys want me to add in some Rimahiko and Kutau or something, the wedding's already going to be in it so don't ask for that!  
**

**Audience: Yaaay!**

**Ikuto: Get the hell out of here.**

**Audience: Awww. -leaves-  
**

**Miyako: Hey they left! Finally… err… do I have anything else to say?!**

**Ayumi: I don't think you do…**

**Miyako: -pulls out a sword- Then on with the story! Excelsior!**

**Ayumi: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"Just tell me."

Amu sighed, trying to find the new taste in her mouth. She blinked in surprise. "Chocolate…?"

"Really?" He pressed her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So this would make you a chocolate covered strawberry?"

"Ikuto!" She pushed away from him, crossing her arms and blushing. "Just tell me before I have to hurt you."

"Yeah yeah…" Ikuto snaked his arms around her stomach and placed his chin atop her head. "I got a ring, happy now?"

"Yes…" Amu turned around, nuzzling her face into his chest. Another silence fell over them. And once again, Ikuto was the one to break it.

"So…" He grinned to himself. "Why were you trying to moonwalk in my room?"

"Shut. Up."

_**Chapter Seventeen: Yelling at Taiyaki**_

"Why not?" Amu followed her boyfriend around the room, holding onto the back of his shirt.

It was a Thursday night and Amu had slept over at Ikuto's house, planning to stay again. They had been arguing about a certain subject for most of the day. Actually, it was more of Amu talking and Ikuto ignoring her with comments about the weather, movies, etc. The subject wasn't about Amu's lessons, but instead, was about Utau. Specifically about Utau and the ring that Ikuto had gotten. Amu thought the blonde should know about it, while the cat boy told her no and requested for them to do something else. So far, the offer had not been taken.

"I've already told you why not. Now is there even anything to eat around here?" Ikuto yawned and walked out of the room towards the stairs, Amu still tugging on his shirt while being dragged behind him.

"But! You know what Utau got! So she deserves to know what you got, right?" She stumbled down the stairs after him, trying to keep up. "It only makes sense!"

"I only know what she got because you told me." He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Eh… there's nothing to eat. Wanna go get taiyaki or something?"

"Don't change the subject, Ikuto! This is important!" Amu kicked the little fridge door closed, moving to stand in front of Ikuto and glare.

He lazily stared at her, eyelids slightly drooping. "Weren't you supposed to go home two hours ago or something?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Ikuto grabbed his house key off the counter, going towards the front door. "Are you coming or not? If we don't hurry the taiyaki stand will close."

"Will you answer my questions then?"

He opened the door, letting in the cool night air. "Just the ones I feel like."

Amu sighed in defeat. "Fine."

_**A while later**_

"It's not something she needs to know. And it's definitely not something she wants to hear." Ikuto let out a small yawn, taking another bite out of the tail end of his chocolate filled fish.

"Why wouldn't she want to hear it?" Amu tilted her head to the side as she watched him. _He still eats from the tail end. And why is he yawning so much?_

"It's… complicated. Just don't tell her about it. Actually, don't tell anyone." He gazed at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm not even sure if it was okay to tell _you_."

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

He sighed and looked up at the night sky, a few stars visible. "Even though this is another thing I'm probably not supposed to tell you, the ring has certain significance for a few people."

Amu stared up at him. "What's so special about it?"

"I'll tell you when we get back." Ikuto grabbed her hand, walking back in the direction of his house. "Which reminds me… why didn't you stay at _your_ house last night?"

"Uh…" She grabbed the taiyaki from him, biting into the same end. "If I slept over there my dad would probably tie me to a chair and lock me in a closet or something. He doesn't exactly like you."

"Hmm…" He glanced at her, noticing that she was eating from the tail end, like he did. "Am I rubbing off on you?"

"Huh?"

"You're eating like me. So I'm either influencing your brain or you're turning into a cat." Ikuto grinned at her playfully.

"W-Well if I ate from the other side the filling would drop out or I'd have to hold it sideways!" She blushed and turned the little fish as if to demonstrate. "See?"

He leaned over and bit into the taiyaki, letting the chocolate drip down his chin. "Now it tastes like strawberries… mind getting this off my face?" Ikuto pointed to the chocolate that was still dripping.

"You can get it yourself." Amu stuck her tongue out at him and let go of his hand, skipping away with the food.

Ikuto pouted, licking the chocolate from the corner of his mouth as he watched her hop away. _She took my taiyaki… but it wasn't really much of a dinner anyway._

"Oh my god it's that hot guy from yesterday!"

_What…?_ He turned his head, confused as to why there were three girls standing across the street. The blue haired girl stared at him with hearts in her eyes. The red headed one waved her hand in front of the other girl's face. Another was standing off to the side, shaking her head in disgust as her purple hair twirled around her. Ikuto thought he should say something. "Uh… hi?"

"He has such a sexy voice! I wanna make out with him!" The first girl squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Would you shut up, Miyako?" Purple Hair sighed and kicked the person named Miyako in the leg. She looked back over at Ikuto. "Sorry about her, she's an idiot and hasn't had her daily dose of orange juice."

Red Head grabbed Miyako's arm, pulling her away. "Come on. Let's go get you Minute Maid or something."

"But it's a hot guy!" Miyako sobbed and attempted to walk back.

"But the orange juice has pulp…"

"Pulp? Why are we wasting time standing here then!?" She grabbed both of her friends by the arm, racing down the street with them flying in the wind behind her.

"Those girls got a bunch of loose screws! Right Ikuto ~nya?" Yoru popped out of his owner's pocket.

Ikuto sighed and ignored Yoru, shaking his head as he continued walking along the sidewalk in search of Amu. _Creepy teenage girls. If only Amu was that crazy over me._

_**Amu's House**_

"W… Where's all my stuff!?" Amu stared around her room in confusion. It was completely bare, none of her possessions in it.

After merrily skipping from Ikuto, she had eaten the rest of the baked fish, but had still been hungry. And since she was hungry, she decided to go back home and steal some dinner, maybe have a quick nap in a pile of warm blankets fresh out of the dryer, as Ikuto said, turning into a cat. She hadn't been there since Wednesday morning anyway, so her parents would be delighted to have her. At least she _thought _they would be delighted. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Oh Amu-chan, we moved all your stuff into boxes!" Midori smiled and clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down.

"_What?!_ Why would you do that?" Amu gaped at her mother in confusion, mouth open to let in the flies.

Midori stopped her happy dance. "Aren't you moving out?"

Amu's mouth dropped even lower. "Who told you that load of crap!?"

"It'd be nice of you to watch your language, young lady." Her mother sighed before going back to her cheery mood. "You told me! Remember, Amu-chan? When you called me on Wednesday night!"

"That was just to stay at Ikuto's house for the night! I never said I was _moving_!" Amu slapped her forehead. "How could you misinterpret that?!"

"Well you guys are getting married, so that's obviously the first thing I got from it!" Midori laughed and walked to the stairs. "Come on and help me move your stuff over to Ikuto-kun's house!"

"Mama, I'm _not_ moving!" Amu chased her mother down the stairs, then stopped. "Wait… what makes you think we're getting married?" While Amu had introduced Ikuto as her boyfriend, she never mentioned anything about marriage. Even though she was secretly planning it with Utau.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Midori placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "But since it's already out… Ikuto-kun told me the day before you left on your trip! I'm so excited for you! And to already have the children's names picked out, it's so amazing!"

_Before the trip…?_ Amu balled her hands into fists. _I am going to _murder_ him_! She stomped back up the stairs and into her bare room, throwing open the balcony door and making a small crack in its glass. She walked out and set her hands on the railing, gripping it until her knuckles were white. Amu took a deep breath, before letting out her scream. "IKUTOOOOOO!!!! YOU ARE IN _SO MUCH_ TROUBLE, YOU STUPID CAT!!" Her voice was a thousand octaves higher than normal, breaking the glass in the balcony door even further. She continued her ranting. "BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE!!! GET OVER HERE. _NOW._"

_**A Roof of a Random House**_

"She sounds mad ~nya! Maybe we should go face the music…" Yoru hovered in front of Ikuto, a worried look on his face.

"No thank you. I like the fact that I can have children." Ikuto leaped off the roof, landing easily on a brick wall separating two yards.

Yoru floated back to his favorite pocket. "But what if she comes after us!?"

"As if a little sixteen year old girl could _possibly_ find us." He laughed, stepping over a broken brick in the wall as his tail swished around. "There's no way she'd figure out where we are. The chances of that happening–"

"IKUTO YOU STUPID CAT!!!"

_Damn._ Ikuto turned around. Standing on the roof he was just at, was Amu. An Amu that looked _very_ pissed. He pretended not to notice her expression. "So, now you can jump on roofs too? You really are turning into a cat." That was a lie. He could clearly see the little wings on her hands and feet. "Anyway, what do you need?"

She said nothing, hopping down from the roof onto the wall. Amu closed the space between them, bringing her face right up to his. Ikuto automatically stepped back, but she only moved closer. Eventually, she opened her mouth to speak, the scowl on her face replaced with a smile. "You know, it's one thing to tell my mother we're getting married. But telling her we've already picked out names for _kids_?" Amu sighed and laced the fingers of her right hand into his. "Don't you think that's a _little_ bit too much?"

Ikuto blinked and his cat ears twitched at Amu's sudden change. _This can't be good if she's being nice._ He took his hand out of Amu's and backed away, never taking his eyes off of her. "Look, Amu I didn't–"

"You didn't what, Ikuto-_koi_?" Amu smiled at him innocently. He flinched, she _never_ used that honorific. "We don't need to talk about it now. So how about we go home?"

"Amu, if you're mad about this we can talk here." _Where people can notice if she beats me to death. _He took another small step back, coming to the edge of the wall. Ikuto decided to risk a glance down, seeing if he could easily get away. That was a big mistake.

In the second that his eyes were off her, Amu jumped.

_**Ikuto's House**_

"Amu, don't you think this is kind of stupid?" Ikuto sighed, sitting down on a large box.

"It's your fault. _You_ told my mom we were getting married and having kids." Amu sat on his bed, reading a manga she had found while going through his stuff.

"That's not really enough reason to lock me in a _closet_." He kicked the door and sighed again.

Amu grinned to herself. "I know it's not enough. It's _more_ than enough, which is why you're going to be in that closest for the rest of the night!"

Ikuto kicked the door again, repeating the action and making loud noises. "Damn it Amu!"

* * *

**Miyako: Hmm, that looked longer in Word.**

**Ikuto: So the crazy girl **_**was**_** you?**

**Miyako: Erm yes… but that other part didn't actually happen! My friends said that's how I'd react if I saw the hot guy again… and they'd drag me away to get orange juice.**

**Ayumi: Crazy orange juice freak.**

**Miyako: And yet my ID is MiyakoLikesTacos…**

**Amu: Hey it is! Why is that?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Ayumi: …**

**Miyako: It rhymes!**

**Amu: So you don't like tacos…?**

**Miyako: I do! Although I haven't had one in like, six months. And I prefer orange juice over tacos. But MiyakoLikesOrangeJuice doesn't rhyme…**

**Ayumi: This is pointless!**

**Ikuto: Exactly what I was gonna say. R&R**


	18. Kitty Love and Pocky

**Miyako: Chapter Eighteen! Yaaaaaaaay! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! And the readers. And the people that don't even read this. Yay!**

**Amu: It's been four days you lazy woman!**

**Miyako: I know that… I've been procrastinating! I'm having too much fun with my latest MMO!**

**Ikuto: You're such a geek.**

**Miyako: Well uh… you smell like cat litter! Now shut up so I can hurry up with this! I have to go to my math tutor…**

**Ikuto: In the summer?**

**Miyako: Yes… now… -cough cough- Ayumi!**

**Ayumi: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Pocky, Russia, or Europe!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"Amu, don't you think this is kind of stupid?" Ikuto sighed, sitting down on a large box.

"It's your fault. _You_ told my mom we were getting married and having kids." Amu sat on his bed, reading a manga she had found while going through his stuff.

"That's not really enough reason to lock me in a _closet_." He kicked the door and sighed again.

Amu grinned to herself. "I know it's not enough. It's _more_ than enough, which is why you're going to be in that closest for the rest of the night!"

Ikuto kicked the door again, repeating the action and making loud noises. "Damn it Amu!"

_**Chapter Eighteen: Kitty Love and Pocky**_

"Amuuuuu…" Ikuto was curled up against the wall, mewing and clawing at the small space between the bottom of the door and the carpet.

It was around one in the morning on Friday. He had gone from yelling and kicking to acting like a kitten, keeping his girlfriend from getting any sleep. Amu still refused to let him out of the closet.

She had almost slipped quite a number of times though. Ikuto's frantic little cries and mews for attention had tempted Amu to throw open the door and cuddle her tiny kitty.

Of course she knew there was no harmless kitten, just a perverted and malicious cat trying to trick her. She hated to admit it, but Ikuto was _very_ good at his acting.

"Shut up Ikuto!" Amu sat up and threw a pillow at the door. It thumped and fell to the floor.

Ikuto's whimpering only got louder. "But _Amu-tan_, it's cold in here." He had called her that several times throughout the night, which had resulted in most of Amu's thoughts being to hold him in her arms and smother her innocent kitten with kisses and apologies.

But she would not be swayed this time. Amu flinched at the childlike sadness in his voice when he said her name, yet easily ignored it. "So what?! You can freeze to death for all I care!" She chucked another pillow. His plaintive cries grew silent. Amu sighed in relief and snuggled back under the covers, closing her eyes to let the warmth overwhelm her so she could fall into a dreamland.

Ikuto spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear it. "Amu-tan, don't you love me?"

Her eyes snapped open in shock and she sat up quickly, the blanket slowly falling into her lap. Amu could barely open her mouth to speak into the silence. "What?"

"Don't you love me?" He slightly raised his voice, allowing Amu to make out the small tinge of pain.

"Ikuto…" She moved the covers off her body and got off the bed, completely forgetting that she wasn't supposed to give in to him. Her earlier urges to hug him and never let go overpowered her. Amu silently walked over to stand in front of the door, getting to her knees and gently pressing her hand onto the dark wood. "Of course I love you. You know that, Ikuto."

"Then why'd you lock me in here? What did I do wrong?" Ikuto's fingers suddenly poked through the gap under the door, lightly touching her knee.

He sounded so hurt and sad that Amu completely forgot why he actually was in there. She took her hand off the wood, moving it down to tenderly run her fingers over Ikuto's. "Y-You didn't do anything, I'm sorry…" Amu didn't know what else to say, she had no other words but the apologies that bubbled to the surface. She continued trailing her fingers across his, letting a silence close around them.

"Amu-taaan…" Her little angel was calling to her, and she wanted so badly to let him out. But something on the edge of her mind told her not to, yelling reasons and trying to bring her back to her senses. Amu wasn't listening to her smart side, allowing the need to snuggle up and give an endless amount of affection to her kitten take over. "I love you, Amu-tan."

She was now completely under the cat's control, as if she was his puppet. "Ikuto…"

"Amu-tan?" Ikuto pulled his fingers back under the door, letting a depressing mood leak into his voice. He knew she couldn't resist his fake innocence now; he was only a few words away from his freedom. "Can you let me out? Please? I'm lonely, _Amu-tan_."

That last "Amu-tan" definitely did it. She scrambled to get the small lock on the door open. At last, there was a click and she threw the door out of the way, jumping onto Ikuto and starting to kiss him all over his face. "I-I'm sorry! I love you so much Ikuto! Please forgive me! I was being selfish and rude and cruel and–"

"Amu." Now that he had gotten what he wanted, he didn't need to use the kitten act.

Amu's kisses stopped, and she was now fully aware of what had happened. "Y-You… you faker!"

"I wasn't faking; I just found a different approach to getting out." Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around her, keeping the pink haired girl from escaping. "And now we can go to sleep."

"No! You're sleeping in here! _I'm_ sleeping on the bed!" Amu wiggled around in his grip, trying to find a way out.

He only held onto her tighter, purposely tangling his legs up with hers. "But _Amu-tan._" She froze when he said that, afraid she'd start kissing him again. Ikuto grinned, knowing the effect that the new nickname had on her. "Didn't you just say you loved me?"

"So what if I did?! Maybe I didn't mean it!" Amu crossed her arms and pushed out her lower lip, pouting because of the cat boy's iron grip. She wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

Ikuto didn't reply to her. Instead, he pushed her down onto the ground, getting above her and grinning widely. Amu stared up at him, a blush creeping onto her face. He leaned closer to her until his lips met hers. She reacted to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ikuto grinned into the kiss and moved back from her, leaving a small space between their lips. "That proves you meant it. So since you love me, by the unwritten laws of relationships, we can sleep in the same bed." He wormed his hands under Amu's back, lifting her up as he stood.

"What?!" She screamed at him as he slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the closet. "I am _not_ going to–HEY!! Get your hands off me you pervert!" Amu pounded her fists on his back. Ikuto had moved his hands down onto her legs, lightly squeezing her upper thighs. "Put me down _now_! And stop groping me!!"

He sat down on the end of the bed and moved her into his lap, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "I'm allowed to grope you; it's another unwritten law." He securely wrapped his arms around her waist and lay back on the bed, scooting himself up so that both he and Amu were fully on it. "Good night, Koneko-chan."

Amu frowned and tried to kick him in the leg. "I never agreed to this! Sleep on the floor or something!" She put her hands on his chest and pushed back, attempting to get away from him. Ikuto decided to go back into 'kitty' mode.

"Amu-tan…" He placed his hands on her cheeks, gently lifting her face to meet his. He stared into her eyes longingly, making her quite uncomfortable. She turned her head away and blushed a bright pink, unable to handle the intensity of his gaze. Ikuto slightly moved his hands to make her look at him as he held her face carefully. "I'm also allowed to stare at you."

"W-Why would you d-d-do that?! You're making me n-nervous!" Amu brought up her hand and pushed it in front of his eyes. "Here! Stare at my hand! That makes things easier, right!?"

He sighed and took her hand in his, bringing it in front of his mouth. Ikuto let out a small breath, blowing air onto both their hands. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Amu reddened as he kissed the palm of her hand, then each one of her fingertips. "W-What am I supposed to get?" She watched as he continued placing kisses along her hand. "Ikuto?"

"…Never mind, it's not important, I guess." He set her hand down and sat up, reaching to pull the blankets over them. Once they were both completely covered, Ikuto wrapped his hands around her securely and closed his eyes. "Night. Or morning, actually."

"Ikuto! Tell me what you were gonna say!" Amu poked his cheeks and scowled. "Oi Ikuto!" She continued poking him, knowing he'd eventually have to answer her. "IKUTOOO!!!"

"Ne, Amu." Ikuto slowly opened one eye, lightly smirking at her. "If I tell you, can we pretend we're cats in heat?"

"Y-You… YOU PERVERT!!" She kicked his leg and started to push him off the bed. "Get out of my bed!"

"Amu, it's _my_ bed. And if you keep pushing me we're gonna–" He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Amu had managed to shove him to the edge of the bed, not realizing that she would fall with him. They fell on the floor with a soft thud, the blankets around them absorbing most of the impact.

She was on top of Ikuto, her face dangerously close to his. "S-Sorry!" In an instant she had moved away, rolling over him to the other side and tangling both of their legs in the blankets. Amu huffed and muttered under her breath. "This was your fault anyway…"

"My fault? You were the one doing the shoving." Ikuto yawned and turned onto his side, lazily draping an arm over Amu and snuggling into her warmth. "I don't feel like getting off the floor now. Can we just go to sleep?"

She blushed but decided to go ahead and pass out. "Fine."

_**Airport, Friday Afternoon**_

"Why are we here so early again?" Amu stretched her arms above her head. "I want to go back to sleep."

"It's barely after three. How is this early?" Rima glanced at the pink haired girl then turned back to her gag manga, crossing her ankles under the chair.

Nagihiko watched Rima with a smile on his face as she quietly laughed at something in the manga. "Rima-chan's right. Besides, Hotori-kun's flight will be landing in thirty minutes, so we had to get here somewhat early."

"And since we got here early, Yaya had time to get Pocky!" Yaya bounced up and down in her seat, popping one of the chocolate covered sticks from the box into her mouth and crunching down on it. "Pocky!"

Pepe flew back and forth in front of Yaya, holding one of the sticks in her tiny hand. "Pocky ~dechu!"

Yaya jumped out of her seat and pointed at the three people next to her. "It's time! We must sing the Pocky song!"

"The _what_?" Amu blinked at her hyper friend.

"The Pocky song!" Yaya started marching in place and pumped her fists in the air, opening her mouth to sing.

_Pocky, Pocky!_

_How I love my Pocky!_

_Pocky, Pocky! _

_It's much better than hockey!_

_Pocky, Pocky! _

_I put it in my sock-y!_

_Pocky, Pocky! _

_You get it from a donkey!_

She stopped singing and smiled at her friends. "That's how you sing it!"

"You don't get Pocky from a donkey…" Rima narrowed her eyes. "Nor do you put it in a sock."

"Well nothing else rhymed!" Yaya pouted and crossed her arms, turning her body away from them. She noticed someone with blonde hair coming out of a gate, some purple thing floating beside his head. "Tadase! Over here! OIIII!!!" She grabbed Amu's arm and Rima's arm and Nagihiko's arm all with one hand. "Let's sing the Pocky song to get his attention!"

"Uh… Yaya-chan…" Nagihiko sighed and scratched his head.

"Nagi-kun, you're going to sing and you're going to like it! Now let's go!" Yaya marched in place once again, waiting for the rest of them to start. They reluctantly moved their feet up and down, copying Yaya's movements and getting ready to sing.

_Pocky, Pocky!_

_How I love my Pocky!_

_Pocky, Pocky! _

_It's much better than hockey!_

_Pocky, Pocky! _

_I put it in my sock-y!_

_Pocky, Pocky! _

_You get it from a donkey!_

"Yay!" Rhythm popped out of Nagihiko's pocket. "That was awesome, man! One more time!"

"Oi, Rhythm! I–" Nagihiko suddenly had a pair of headphones pop up around his neck. Before he could stop himself, he began to sing the whole song all over again.

"Poor Nagi…" Amu grinned evilly, watching him make a fool of himself.

Ran popped out of a pocket, just like Rhythm. "Us too, Amu-chan!" She forced the Chara Change onto Amu, a pink heart popping into her hair as she girlishly smiled. Amu got in step with Nagihiko as a crowd started to form around the singing pair.

"Fun fun!" Kusu-Kusu giggled and looked at Rima. "Rima-tan, let's–"

"Make me do that and I'll lock you in a room with Amu's sister." Rima glared at her Chara, a fiery aura surrounding her. Kusu-Kusu nervously laughed and floated over to Yaya, taking some of her Pocky.

"What are you guys doing?" Tadase pushed his way through the crowd and stared at his friends.

Amu and Nagihiko instantly stopped marching and grabbed their Charas to yell at them. The crowd surrounding the group stared in confusion at the people talking to thin air. They soon dispersed, muttering things about "kids these days" and "they need therapy."

"So, uh, Tadase-kun, how was Europe!?" Amu laughed anxiously and stuffed Ran into her pocket. "Did you eat any French fries? See Niagara Falls?!"

"Amu-chan, Niagara Falls isn't in Europe…" Nagihiko whispered to her as he hid Rhythm into his jacket.

"Oh…" She frowned and whispered back to him. "It's in Russia, right?"

He smacked his forehead. "How in the world did you pass Geography?"

Tadase ignored their little exchange and smiled. "Actually, I found a few friends of ours." He gestured towards two people headed in their direction.

Amu stared at them as they came into view. "L-Lulu!?"

Yaya stopped eating her Pocky, only to drop it on the ground as she noticed the second person. "Kairi?!"

* * *

**Miyako: Bwahaha!**

**Amu: The Pocky Song?**

**Miyako: Uhh… my friend made it up at lunch one day… I don't know if she got it from somewhere else… so just in case… I don't own the Pocky Song! Now I can go to my classes!**

**Ikuto: You aren't going anywhere, not until you promise to start the next chapter when you get back.**

**Miyako: I do!**

**Eru: You may now kiss the bride!**

**Miyako: Well now I'm married… blah! Going to math now! -runs out-**

**Eru: R&R for the angel of love!**

**Ikuto: I'm supposed to say it!  
**

**Ayumi: It doesn't frickin matter. R&R if you're bored.  
**

**Ikuto: Don't listen to them, listen to me. R&R if you think I'm sexy.  
**


	19. The Music of Cheesecake

**Miyako: Chapter Nineteeeeeeen! Now with extra letter E's!**

**Amu: That's not funny…**

**Miyako: You can't decide, you're not Rima. So uh, I gotta make this quick (again). My sister needs the computer, but all she really does is talk on MySpace…**

**Ikuto: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Cruel Angel's Thesis, or Battle of Rose.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

"What are you guys doing?" Tadase pushed his way through the crowd and stared at his friends.

Amu and Nagihiko instantly stopped marching and grabbed their Charas to yell at them. The crowd surrounding the group stared in confusion at the people talking to thin air. They soon dispersed, muttering things about "kids these days" and "they need therapy."

"So, uh, Tadase-kun, how was Europe!?" Amu laughed anxiously and stuffed Ran into her pocket. "Did you eat any French fries? See Niagara Falls?!"

"Amu-chan, Niagara Falls isn't in Europe…" Nagihiko whispered to her as he hid Rhythm into his jacket.

"Oh…" She frowned and whispered back to him. "It's in Russia, right?"

He smacked his forehead. "How in the world did you pass Geography?"

Tadase ignored their little exchange and smiled. "Actually, I found a few friends of ours." He gestured towards two people headed in their direction.

Amu stared at them as they came into view. "L-Lulu!?"

Yaya stopped eating her Pocky, only to drop it on the ground as she noticed the second person. "Kairi?!"

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Music of Cheesecake**_

"So what all did you do in Europe? I'm sure it's a lot interesting than what was going on here." Nagihiko sliced into his cheesecake and ate a small piece, chewing slowly.

They had all decided on going to a café. Mostly to talk and catch up on things, like what Tadase did, finding out why Kairi was in Europe, how Lulu and her family had been, but most importantly, why they had all met up and returned to Japan together. But the _real_ reason for coming, in Yaya's opinion, was to get cheesecake. _Lots_ and _lots_ of cheesecake. Which was exactly what she was screaming about now.

"Cheesecakeeee! Yaya wants more cheesecake!" Yaya banged her silverware on the recently emptied plate in front of her, attempting to start a cheesecake riot.

Rima didn't look up from her manga and slid her plate over, having an untouched slice of cheesecake on it. "Take mine. Now shut up."

"Yay!" Yaya ferociously stabbed her fork into the cheesecake and stuffed it into her mouth, crumbs flying everywhere. She took out some Pocky and ate that as well. She also placed a few pieces on the cheesecake, making them seem like candles. "Now that Yaya has more cheesecake, Tadi-kun can tell us a story!" Yaya talked with her mouth full, scattering more pieces of food.

Tadase smiled and brushed a few cheesecake bits off his shoulder. "I see Yuiki-san hasn't changed."

"What were you expecting? It's only been two weeks." Rima crossed her legs under the table, taking a sip of her tea and flipping a page in her gag manga. "She'll never grow up. She won't even get a _job_."

"Rima…" Amu hung her head and sighed in embarrassment of her friend, only to pick it back up and force a smile on her face. "So, Tadase-kun, what did you do? Site seeing? Did you see the Eifel Tower or Big Ben? Or that leaning place…?"

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa, Amu-chan." Nagihiko mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. "We just got out of school, how can you not remember these things?"

"S-Shut up! It just slipped my mind!" Amu turned her head away from the table and raised her nose in a high class manor. As she wasn't looking, Yaya leaned over and stole her cheesecake, swallowing it whole as if she was a garbage disposal.

Nagihiko stared at Yaya incredulously. "What are you, Pac Man?"

Yaya just grinned and laughed. "Wonka wonka wonk!"

"I don't think that's what he says." Rima stared at Yaya from the corner of her eye. Nagihiko reached over and snatched her gag manga.

"Of course that's what he says!" Yaya threw her hands up in the air and ate another piece of Pocky.

"Hey!" Amu looked back at the table. "Where'd my cheesecake go!?"

"Yaya doesn't know!"

As Amu and Yaya argued, Rima stared at Nagihiko evilly while he grinned back, twice as evil as he held the manga above her head. All four were completely unaware of the eyes on them from other people in the café. The only people to _not_ be confused and distraught by their behavior were Lulu, Kairi, and Tadase. Lulu was looking at a suddenly interesting plant on the other side of the café, while Kairi was reading a huge book with small font that was about the history of cheesecake. Tadase was flipping through contacts on his phone, looking for someone he could call to come calm down his friends. Luckily, he didn't need to.

The café's door burst open to reveal a blonde haired girl with her hair in two pigtails, hands on her hips and feet planted firmly on the ground. There were two other people with her: Ikuto and Kukai. The small group walked over to the larger one.

Well not really walked. Utau stomped her way over like a crazy dinosaur that was about to eat its young. Kukai merely trailed behind her, his eyes glued to the game he was playing on his Nintendo DS. Ikuto kept his eyes glued on Amu as he strolled towards her with his hands in his pockets. Most of the people whispered to each other about Utau, while teenage girls drooled over Kukai and Ikuto. Although none of the former Guardians or Lulu had noticed them.

Amu frowned and stabbed her fork into a strawberry on the cheesecake Nagihiko offered to her. "Yaya, that was _my_ cheesecake!"

"Calm down Amu-chii." Yaya waved her hand and giggled. "Yaya saved you from getting fat! Yaya can have it cause she has high metabamism or something. But if you ate it you would've gotten fatter!"

"F-Fatter?!" Amu stopped the fork with the impaled strawberry halfway to her mouth. "Who says I'm fat!? I'm not fat!"

"You say that, yet you ate half the food in my fridge this morning." Ikuto leaned over and grabbed the strawberry off her fork, popping it into his mouth to eat. He quickly swallowed it and grinned at Amu. She gaped at him, getting ready to yell about her now gone strawberry. But Rima spoke before she did.

"This morning? Is that why you were so tired earlier?" Rima looked away from Nagihiko and towards Amu, a suspicious grin appearing on her face. "So that means…"

"Amu-chii stayed over at Iku-neko's house!" Yaya jumped out of her chair and yelled loudly, scaring the people that were still looking at them.

The sane ones ran out of the café as fast as they could, throwing bills and coins on the tables to pay for their meals. On the other hand, the _in_sane ones (mainly the teenage girls), stayed to gawk and drool over Ikuto and Kukai, oblivious to the fact that they hung out with crazy people.

Not that the girls weren't crazy themselves. They were already squealing about the nickname for the man they didn't even know. The girls whispered to themselves in excitement. "Iku-neko? Does that mean he's a cat?" "Maybe he likes to snuggle up at night!" "Or he'll rub his body on people's legs!" "Maybe if I put catnip in my mouth he'll make out with me!" All the girls gasped at this, only to scream and run out of the café in search of catnip.

The group of normal teenagers watched them leave before going back to their conversation.

"Hinamori-san was at Onii–I mean _Ikuto's_ house?" Tadase looked back and forth from Ikuto to Amu, one frowning in confusion and the other blushing madly.

Amu snapped her mouth open with a popping noise, stringing out a flurry of words in her mad rush to get back her dignity. "I was only staying there since my mom cleaned out my room cause she thought I was moving out and…" She continued talking at her fast pace.

Ikuto frowned at the back of Yaya's head as she ate yet another piece of cheesecake with Pocky on it. "Iku-neko?" He muttered to himself in bewilderment. "Did she _really_ just call me that?"

There was a clunk and everyone stopped to look at the noise. Kukai had dropped his game, doubling over on the floor and laughing. "_Iku-neko!_ That's awesome. No, it's _more_ than awesome. It's… it's… I can't even think of a word for it!" He continued his laughter, until something thwacked into his face.

Rima had stolen the piece of cheesecake off Amu's plate to throw at Kukai, making the pink haired girl sad that yet _another _of her foods were gone. Rima glared at Kukai with fire in her eyes, rising from the table as her Chara Change took effect. The little green stars popped up and she went into her comedian's rage. "THAT WAS _NOT_ FUNNY!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK IT WAS!? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO COMEDY, A PITIFUL DISGRACE."

Kukai raised an eyebrow at her, only to laugh again and lick the cheesecake from his face. "This tastes great! I should've come here for breakfast!"

Utau decided to make her presence known. She grabbed Amu and started dragging her to the door. "Amu, we are going shopping so you can get an outfit for the wedding. And you are going to tell me _exactly_ what Ikuto got from our dad. So don't give me that 'ball of yarn' crap, because I've already been through it."

Ikuto grabbed Amu's other arm to pull her behind him and away from Utau. "Last time I checked, Utau-_chan_, it's my gift and Amu is _my_ girlfriend. So you can just–"

"G-Girlfriend?!" Tadase dropped his teacup while Kairi accidentally tore off a page in his book when he was turning it. "H-Hinamori-san is dating Onii–I mean, _Ikuto_? Since when!?"

"We aren't just dating, Tadase. We're married and we already have five kids." Ikuto grinned at the blonde haired boy, amused as his face went pale at the lie. "You'd be surprised what can happen in a few weeks."

"M-Married and kids…?" Tadase stared at his onii-tan for a few seconds, only to fall out of his chair and faint on the ground.

"Actually, I am certain that it is impossible to have five kids in two weeks." Kairi kept his voice cool as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, although the closed book in his hand was shaking.

Yaya stopped shoving cake in her face to speak. "But in the Twilight series, Bella and Edward–"

"The Twilight series is a work of _fiction_. I highly doubt any of that is plausible." Kairi opened up his book again, ignoring the torn page that fell out.

Kukai swiped a napkin from Rima and rubbed it over his face to get the rest of the dessert off. "Not to mention, Edward's supposed to have his body frozen in time and not be able to do any normal functions like a heartbeat, right? So how could he… erm, reproduce?"

"_You_ read a chick book?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Kukai and sat in the seat next to Amu, taking a bite from the piece of cheesecake she had managed to sneak from Lulu. Who, by the way, was _still_ looking at that plant from forever ago.

"Utau convinced me to do it." Kukai shrugged his shoulders and looked towards his girlfriend. She looked back at him in annoyance. Kukai laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go get some ramen!"

"Oi! I need to talk to Amu and go shopping! Kukai!" Utau yelled as he dragged her out of the café.

"Your sister has weird taste in guys." Lulu came out of her trance and frowned at Ikuto. Her gaze dropped to the plate in front of her, suspiciously empty. "Amu. Give me back my cheesecake."

"W-What makes you think I took it?" Amu laughed nervously and leaned away from her.

A flower suddenly popped up in Lulu's hair and she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Playin' dumb are ya'll? I ain't fallin' for that! Ya'll hand over my cheesecake." She reached over, swiftly grabbing Amu's plate.

"M-My cheesecake…" Amu bit her lip and sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

"It ain't yours!" Lulu huffed and ate some of the cheesecake, mercilessly chomping down on it.

"That's right! It's Yaya's!" Yaya crawled over the table, kicking off plates to try and steal Lulu's cheesecake.

"Ya'll wanna fight?" Lulu grabbed a chunk of the dessert, getting ready to throw it in Yaya's face. But as she pulled her hand back, something hit her instead. She wiped off the food in disgust, narrowing her eyes at Yaya.

"T-That wasn't Yaya! Rima-tan did it!" Yaya pointed at Rima, who had managed to get her manga back from Nagihiko and hide it in her little purse. Lulu didn't believe her. With a woosh, the blob of cake went flying at Yaya. She dove out of the way, giving the cake no choice but to hit Amu.

It splattered over her face, some of it flying onto Ikuto's cheek. He quickly licked it off and stood up. "See you later, Koneko-chan. I'd love to stay, but I don't want to have to take a million baths later."

"Ikuto? Don't leave me with them!" Amu tried to dash after him, only to be yanked back and have another piece of cake shoved in her face by Yaya.

"Cheesecake fight!" Yaya jumped off the table and started throwing cheesecake in random directions. Soon, everyone else joined in.

Except Amu. And Tadase, who was unconscious on the floor. Amu quickly hid under the table, promising that she would kill Ikuto later. "Damn that cat…"

_**Ikuto's House**_

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid _Ikuto." Amu kicked open the door to his house with her shoe.

A shoe that was covered in mashed up cheesecake. She was practically swimming in the stuff from head to toe, most of it sticking to her hair. People had stared at the girl covered in food that was stomping down the sidewalk. But she didn't care; she had a certain cat to strangle.

Amu yanked off her shoes and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. She quickly ran to the bathroom to clean herself of the gooey food, grabbing some of Ikuto's old clothes from a nearby closet on the way. _Ugh, I'll never look at cheesecake the same again._ Amu sighed as she opened the door and walked in, immediately ripping off her shirt to get… erm, nude.

_**After Shower, still at Ikuto's house.**_

Amu grinned to herself as she adjusted the too big tee-shirt. _Now I need to yell at him. _As she got in front of the stairs to start yelling, she heard a soft sound. _Is Ikuto playing?_ Amu silently walked up the stairs, wanting to be quiet so she could hear the sound clearly. As she got closer to his door, she could make out the notes. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the song. _Is he… is he playing Cruel Angel's Thesis? I've never heard it on violin… it sounds amazing._

She pressed her ear onto the wood, straining to hear more of the song. As she leaned on the door, she didn't realize that it wasn't completely closed. Amu fell through as the door flew open under her weight.

Ikuto immediately stopped playing, pausing his bow on the strings. He stared at Amu. "You know, people usually open doors with their hands, not their face."

"S-Shut up! I know that!" Amu blushed and stood up, dusting off her clothes. She didn't even remember why she had come over in the first place. "Why were you playing Cruel Angel's Thesis?"

"Don't know. Haven't played it in a while I guess." Ikuto leaned down to put the violin back in its case.

Amu watched him in confusion. "You aren't going to finish it?"

"Why? Do you want me to?" He held the case halfway open, waiting for her answer. "Or I could play something else."

"Uhm…" She pushed her fingers together and wrinkled her nose, closing her eyes in thought.

Ikuto unconsciously smiled. _She looks so cute when she does that._

"Oh! Do you know Battle of Rose?" Amu opened her eyes and looked at Ikuto. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling at me…?"

"No reason…" Ikuto got up again, positioning the violin under his chin and getting ready to play. "I might teach you this song later…"

"Really?!" She bounced up and down, only to stop as Ikuto began playing. Amu closed her eyes, letting the music sink into her mind and create a beautiful image.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto staring towards the door. She turned as well, surprised to see Utau standing there, a box of paint balloons in her hands.

Utau glared at them both, mainly Ikuto. "Tell me what you got from Dad, or be prepared to take a thousand baths everyday for the rest of your life."

* * *

**Miyako: I'll post the song links in my profile! Eventually…**

**Amu: What made you choose those?**

**Miyako: They're totally awesome! Especially Battle of Rose… ohmygod wow…**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Miyako: My niece just gave me a toy chair… and now she's banging the Rock Band drumsticks on my floor. Isn't this great?!**

**Ayumi: Sarcasm? **

**Miyako: -sigh- Yes. Now uh… Review! Do it now!**

**Ikuto: She's demanding today…**

**Miyako: Uh… I get demanding around my niece… She likes breaking things… -runs off-**

**Ayumi: Blah blah, R&R blah.**


	20. Paint and Snuggles

**Miyako: Thanks for the reviews! Welcome to Chapter Twenty!**

**Amu: It's late.**

**Miyako: Yeah yeah… Now before you guys beat me to a delicious orange juice pulp–**

**Amu: Not just a pulp, you'll look like barf.**

**Miyako: Okay then… So yeah, before I get put in a blender, let me just say, there has been no definite updating schedule for this. And a few chapters ago I said this story was almost over. Well now I've changed my mind and have no idea on the amount of chapters left. And I've been kind of busy…**

**Ikuto: You're never busy, all you do is type. You don't even stop to get food.**

**Miyako: That only happened **_**once**_**. Twice at most. So see, I've been busy. Mainly I've been distracted cause my bestest friend is having a sleepover at the end of the week. It's her birthday!**

**Ayumi: Whoop dee effin doo.**

**Miyako: Gawd you guys are pissy… So there's the sleepover, and for some reason I've been having nightmares… not big ones like violent death-ish. It's really just flashbacks of scary things that happened. See… I can't swim, and for some reason whenever I get dragged to some big pool park, I **_**always**_** get bumped and accidentally pushed into the deep end. I've been saved by a lifeguard like nine times since third grade. That was a long paragraph…**

**Ikuto: You can't swim…? Are you serious?**

**Miyako: Yep. Never could swim, never will. And I've been trying to distract myself from the stupid dreams by cleaning, a lot. It helps for some reason. So my updates might slow down a bit, cause I'll be living up to the stereotype of women being good for nothing but cleaning and cooking…**

**Amu: So… are you done? You're kind of scaring me.**

**Miyako: Yes. And now that I'm done, someone do the disclaimer!**

**Ayumi: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

Amu watched him in confusion. "You aren't going to finish it?"

"Why? Do you want me to?" He held the case halfway open, waiting for her answer. "Or I could play something else."

"Uhm…" She pushed her fingers together and wrinkled her nose, closing her eyes in thought.

Ikuto unconsciously smiled. _She looks so cute when she does that._

"Oh! Do you know Battle of Rose?" Amu opened her eyes and looked at Ikuto. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling at me…?"

"No reason…" Ikuto got up again, positioning the violin under his chin and getting ready to play. "I might teach you this song later…"

"Really?!" She bounced up and down, only to stop as Ikuto began playing. Amu closed her eyes, letting the music sink into her mind and create a beautiful image.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto staring towards the door. She turned as well, surprised to see Utau standing there, a box of paint balloons in her hands.

Utau glared at them both, mainly Ikuto. "Tell me what you got from Dad, or be prepared to take a thousand baths everyday for the rest of your life."

_**Chapter Twenty: Paint and Snuggles**_

"W-What are you waiting for?! Tell her, Ikuto!" Amu twisted her head back and forth, looking from Ikuto to Utau.

There had been a silent standoff between brother and sister for a good ten minutes. Once Ikuto had put his violin away, he had proceeded to make facial expressions at Utau, while she did the same. If Amu didn't know any better, she would've thought they had mind linking powers. Which, considering there were four-inch tall floating people around them, was very possible.

"So we're agreed, then?" The silence was broken by Utau. She set the box of paint balloons down and crossed her arms.

Ikuto nodded, a strange grin adorning his features. "You win, I tell you and you can do whatever you want. I win, you don't ask another question and we pretend this never happened."

Amu blinked in confusion. "What!?"

Ran whispered to Miki. "Ha! I told you they were psychics."

"They aren't psychics. It's a brother-sister thing." Miki rolled her eyes.

Utau and Ikuto continued making facial expressions, occasionally glancing at the pink haired girl that was still confused. Amu twitched. _Oh no. Will I be involved in this!? I just took a shower! I don't need this! And I _still_ didn't finish my cheesecake! That sweet, delicious, cheesecake with strawberries on top…_ She started to drool as she thought about it.

"Amu."

"Huh?" Amu popped out of her dirty thoughts about cheesecake to look at Ikuto. "Uh… what?"

"We're going outside." Ikuto took hold of Amu's hand and dragged her out of the room, Utau following behind them with her box. "We need you to help with a little contest of ours."

"How can I help?" Amu tried to keep up with his strides as they went through the kitchen and to the back door, leading to Ikuto's yard.

"See that brick wall over there?" Ikuto nodded towards it as he brought her to the yard. "All you need to do is stand in front of it and look pretty."

"Okay…?" Amu shrugged and walked over to the wall. "So what does this have to do with–AH!" She jumped away, just as a red paint balloon was launched at her and splattered all over the ground. "What the hell Ikuto!?"

"So whoever gets more paint on her in two minutes will win." Ikuto threw another balloon towards Amu. She screamed and ran as it almost hit her leg. He grinned and looked back at his sister. "Sound fair?"

"Good enough. I get the purple ones." Utau leaned down, picking up five purple paint balloons. "Who's going to do the timer?"

"I never agreed to this! Throw balloons at someone else! I just took a bath!" Amu dashed to the corner of the yard, pressing her body into the brick wall. "Besides, you're gonna mess up the grass or something!"

Ikuto sighed, picking up another paint balloon. "Amu, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Take your pick." He grinned, tossing the balloon from one hand to the other.

"I-I don't even want to do this!" Amu sat down in the grass and hugged her knees into her chest, closing her eyes as she rocked back and forth. "You guys are such meanies!"

"Amu-tan."

Amu bit her lip and opened her eyes. Ikuto's face was right in front of hers, barely a gap between them. She squeaked and blushed. "I-Ikuto!" Before she could protest, he slammed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her deeper into the lustful kiss as they both closed their eyelids.

Ikuto slowly pulled back from Amu as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His mouth formed into an innocent pout. "_Please_ go along with this, Amu-tan?"

"B-But I'll get dirty!" Amu blushed and looked away from him, panting as she wondered why he had kissed her. "Can't _you_ be the one to get hit by paint?"

"Amu-tan, just do this one little thing? For me?" Ikuto pouted even more, pushing out his lower lip as he locked his arms around Amu and began nuzzling her neck.

She frowned and toyed with a loose thread on the shirt. "I _guess _that it's fine. As long as I get a shower right after."

"Sure." He grinned and picked her up bridal style, taking her back to the section of wall that had some paint splattered on it. "You won't be taking that shower _alone_ though."

"You…" She turned a bright red and tried to slap him. "You're such a pervert!"

"Really? I love you too." Ikuto set her down and strolled back over to Utau and the balloons.

Amu sighed, bringing up her hands to fix her hair into a quick ponytail so it wouldn't get ruined. Something slapped onto the ground in front of her, throwing blobs of dark blue onto her legs. She glared at the stains before looking up and shouting at the cat boy. "I never said I was ready!"

"Who says I threw it?"

_**Three minutes later**_

"That one doesn't count. You cheated. It's not fair at _all_." Utau glared at her brother as they figured out who got more paint on Amu.

Ikuto shrugged and leaned back on the brick wall. "We never stated rules. It was perfectly fine for me to do that. I was well within the agreement."

"You _violated_ me! What makes you think that was okay!?" Amu stood with her arms crossed over her chest, getting some of the dark blue paint that was all over the shirt onto her skin.

"I violated you? All I did was put paint on your shirt." He lazily raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, Ikuto. All you did was walk over when there were twenty seconds left, pop a balloon right in front of me, and then rub it all over my… my chest!" Amu threw her arms up and kicked him. "That was _totally_ a violation of my personal space, not to mention my body! I feel so dirty now! I'm not innocent anymore!" She hugged herself and shivered at the memory from only a moment ago.

Ikuto grinned, purposely trying to egg her on. "Were you _ever_ innocent? With all your dreams of marrying me and having _kids_, I'm sure you've thought about–"

"Shut up!" She huffed and pouted, turning away from him to glare at a blade of grass in embarrassment. The conversation was clearly over. He rolled his eyes, making a quick glance at his sister.

"You didn't win, Ikuto." Utau glared at him once again.

"I'm pretty sure I did." Ikuto pushed off the wall and walked back towards the house. "So you can't ask about it anymore."

She frowned at his back, sighing and turning to Amu once he was out of sight. "Tell me what he got, Amu."

Amu bit her lip. "Would that be right? I mean you did agree not to ask."

"I'm not asking, I'm _telling_ you to inform me what Dad gave him." Utau placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess this doesn't count…" Amu started kneading the bottom of the ruined shirt in her hands. "Well see, he got a–"

"I forgot my woman." Ikuto was suddenly behind her, putting his hand over Amu's mouth and dragging her with him to the house. Once they were safely inside and away from Utau, he removed his hand and whispered seductively into her ear. "Time for our shower together, Koneko-chan."

"I'M NOT SHOWERING WITH YOU!"

_**Ikuto's Room**_

"Are you sure you don't want to bring any clothes over here?" Ikuto lay back on his bed, staring at a random spot on his ceiling.

Amu flopped down next to him, yawning and tucking her legs into her chest. "But your clothes are so comfy. And I don't see why I need to, it's not like I'm here all the time."

He grinned and turned on his side to look at her. "You actually are. You've slept over here since… Wednesday? And it's already Friday. Any reason for that?"

"N-No reason at all. I'm going to sleep now." She faked a yawn and pulled the covers over her head. "G'night."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and tugged on the edge of the covers, yanking them to just below Amu's chin. "Why've you been here so much? Is it really that fun to sleep in the same bed as me and take showers together?"

"W-We didn't shower t-together!"

"We might as well." He moved closer to the small body next to him, encircling his arms around her and carelessly yawning. "But really, three days in a row? Did your parents kick you out or something?"

"Err… kinda…" She struggled in vain to get away from him, only to give up moments later and snuggle into his hold. Amu closed her eyes and smiled to herself, breathing in Ikuto's chocolate scent as she spoke. "My mom thought I was moving into your house, so all my stuff is in boxes. I don't feel like going through all of it."

He smirked at the wall as he threaded the fingers of his right hand into her hair, caressing the bubblegum pink strands. "Why would she think you're moving out?"

Amu opened one eyelid, faintly blushing as she realized that Ikuto only had on a muscle shirt and some boxers. "Cause I stayed here on Wednesday…"

"Well wouldn't staying _again_ just prove her right?" Ikuto stopped playing with her hair to bring his hand down to her face, gently moving his fingers along her jaw line. "And from the way you're acting, it doesn't seem like you plan on leaving soon. You really should just move over here…"

"I-I totally plan on leaving!" Amu twisted in the blankets, turning to face away from him but allowing his arms to stay around her. "Besides, I don't have a reason to hang here."

Ikuto pressed his body even closer to her, placing light kisses on the exposed skin of her neck. "There are a _million_ reasons to stay. Like… We could have fun in the bed, in the kitchen, in the shower, in the closet–"

"IKUTO!! Keep your perverted closet fantasies to yourself!" She yelled and scooted away from him by a tiny bit. "Now if you're done being a pervert, I would like to sleep."

"Is that _really_ a good idea? I could do something to you while you're unconscious…" He put a hand onto Amu's back, making patterns on the loose shirt and causing her to involuntarily shiver in delight at his touch.

She sighed, turning once more to look at him. "I know I can trust you. You may be a creepy weirdo, Ikuto, but you'd never do anything to hurt me." A blush was clear on her face even though her voice was calm.

"You know… it's not fun to tease you if you don't overreact, Amu-_tan_." Ikuto pouted and went into kitty mode, hoping she'd decide to snuggle with him again.

Amu rolled her eyes and pulled herself towards him, bringing her face right up to his. "Maybe I'm just getting used to your teasing."

He grinned, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll just have to find other ways to make you blush."

"Yep…" She moved down a bit, letting him rest his chin in her hair. "Night…" Amu closed her eyes, waiting for her sleep to come.

Ikuto's arm tightened on her waist. "How about I use my perverted closet fantasies and–"

"No."

* * *

**Miyako: So, uh… I think I made typos... but that was better than the last chapter, repetition-wise.**

**Ayumi: What?**

**Miyako: I don't like using the same verb or adjective twice in a sequence of seven sentences. Yeah I know it's stupid, but it gets on my nerves sometimes… and I did it a lot last chapter.**

**Ikuto: You don't seem very happy today…**

**Miyako: Uh… I'm just tired I guess.**

**Ayumi: Right… R&R.**


	21. A Single Red Rose

**Miyako: Shabadabadoo! It's Chapter Twenty Two! So thanks for the revoos!**

**Ikuto: It's Twenty One.**

**Miyako: Yeah, but that rhymed! So anyway… now I'm only updating on Fridays since it's a lot more convenient! And I got up early to update this!**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Miyako: Not 'yay!' What the crap is wrong with you? It's AhSooDuhFooGaHooJaKuhL!**

**Amu: What?**

**Miyako: It's the middle row on the keyboard. Well, on mine it is.**

**Ikuto: And how did you come up with this?**

**Miyako: My friend has a cursing problem. So we were coming up with words for her to substitute when we were at a sleepover! And some of our suggestions caused her to call us 'asstards' and stuff like that.**

**Ikuto: Skip to the important part.**

**Miyako: Right… so then she said 'assducks' and that got me to think 'Hey! That's the first three letters on the middle row and blah!' So I decided to make a word out of the whole thing! And so… AhSooDuhFooGaHooJaKuhL was born!**

**Amu: You couldn't have thought of something shorter?!**

**Miyako: For short it's AhSooDuhFoo. Which can also be said as I Sue Da Fool. Thank you Mr. T!**

**Ikuto: That wasn't important at all.**

**Miyako: Yes... so besides that the sleepover was awesome! Everyone ended up passed out except me and my best friend, so we found random movies to watch and yelled at the screen the whole time!**

**Amu: Okay then...**

**Miyako: Uh... someone disclaim!  
**

**Yaya: Miyako-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Mr. T, Disney, keyboards, or anything else!**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

"IKUTO!! Keep your perverted closet fantasies to yourself!" She yelled and scooted away from him by a tiny bit. "Now if you're done being a pervert, I would like to sleep."

"Is that _really_ a good idea? I could do something to you while you're unconscious…" He put a hand onto Amu's back, making patterns on the loose shirt and causing her to involuntarily shiver in delight at his touch.

She sighed, turning once more to look at him. "I know I can trust you. You may be a creepy weirdo, Ikuto, but you'd never do anything to hurt me." A blush was clear on her face even though her voice was calm.

"You know… it's not fun to tease you if you don't overreact, Amu-_tan_." Ikuto pouted and went into kitty mode, hoping she'd decide to snuggle with him again.

Amu rolled her eyes and pulled herself towards him, bringing her face right up to his. "Maybe I'm just getting used to your teasing."

He grinned, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll just have to find other ways to make you blush."

"Yep…" She moved down a bit, letting him rest his chin in her hair. "Night…" Amu closed her eyes, waiting for her sleep to come.

Ikuto's arm tightened on her waist. "How about I use my perverted closet fantasies and–"

"No."

_**Chapter Twenty One: A Single Red Rose**_

"This one's cute!" Amu held up a simple purple dress. "Let's get it!"

They were at a bridal shop. They being Amu, Rima, Yaya and Utau. After having the door to Ikuto's room snapped open, Amu had been dragged to get her bridesmaid dress, along with Yaya and Rima. It was quite confusing how Rima ended up there in the first place, since she wasn't on good terms with the bride. But Utau claimed that she needed at least three bridesmaids, and Rima was the only other girl she could come up with. No one dared to mention that her manager was, in fact, another girl.

Utau crossed her arms and tapped one foot. "Amu, it's _my_ wedding. So _I_ decide if it's cute or not." She grabbed the dress and glanced over it. "Not good enough." She flung it over her shoulder and into the pile of dresses that Utau had deemed as 'crap.'

"You've said over forty of these dresses aren't good enough." Rima sighed and stole a piece of Pocky from Yaya. "If this is all we're going to do, I'll be leaving."

"Yaya has an idea!" Yaya jumped up and down and went over to the dress pile. "We all pick out one dress that we like, and then play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see whose choice we get!"

Amu scratched her head in confusion. "Does that even make sense?"

"No, it doesn't." Utau crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm the one getting married so I should be the one picking dresses!"

"But _you_ aren't wearing the dresses, so it should be our choice. Besides, you take too long anyway." Rima gazed around the store to pick out a dress, her eyes landing on a blue one in a far corner of the shop. "I've already got my choice. So let's hurry up."

"Yaya likes this one!" Yaya grabbed a green dress with a small bow off the rack.

"Uhm…" Amu walked over to the 'crap' pile, picking up the dress that she just had. "I'm too lazy to pick anything else."

"Alright! Let's go!" Yaya held her hand out in front of her, making a fist. Amu and Rima joined her in a circle. They all looked at Utau, waiting for her to come over.

Utau sighed and walked over to them. "I guess I have no choice now…"

"That's the spirit!" Yaya giggled and started the game. "One, two, three, shoot!" As each hand formed into a weapon of the owner's choice, Yaya's eyes went wide. "Yaya wins! Green dress!"

"No you don't! Paper covers rock!" Amu rolled her eyes, slapping her palm over Yaya's fist. "See?"

"Scissors cuts paper, Amu." Utau held up her scissor-hand, snapping her fingers together like deadly blades.

Yaya wrinkled her nose in thought. "But rock crushes scissors… so who wins?"

"Obviously, I won." Rima held up her hand, a finger pointed forward and her thumb straight up in the air. "A gun beats everything."

"Y-You can't use guns in Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Amu stared at Rima with her mouth hanging open.

"Amu-chi's right!" Yaya pulled out more of her Pocky along with some Pixie Stix, eagerly chomping them both down. "It's not even loaded!"

"Really?" Rima grinned, turning to face the man at the cash register. She put on an innocent face, batting her eyelashes at him. "When I say 'bang,' can you fall down for me? Please?" The man gazed at her in awe, nodding his head and slightly drooling. She moved her hand to his direction, wiggling her thumb like a trigger. "Bang!" The man fell down behind the counter, making dramatic noises and toppling over a few things. Rima looked over her shoulder back at her friends. "I win."

"That… that doesn't count! You used your feminine charm!" Amu pointed an accusing finger at Rima.

"Well you never said I couldn't. So we're going with my choice." Rima walked over to the clothing racks, picking up the blue dress that she had spotted earlier. "Amu, go try this on."

Amu's face drained of color. "Why me?! Yaya could do it! Or even you!"

"Yaya's hands are messy from the Pixie Stix. And it won't fit me since I'm petite. I'd have to get it altered first." Rima shoved the dress into Amu's hands.

Utau muttered under her breath. "Actually, your chest is too small."

Rima twisted on her heel, glaring darkly at Utau. "Well _your_ chest is too _big_. And so's your butt."

"M-My chest is average size!" Utau yelled at Rima's back as she walked with Amu towards a dressing room. "And my butt is _not_ big!"

"Whatever." Rima pushed Amu into one of the spaces, closing the curtain and leaning on the wall outside of it. "Make it quick Amu; I have a comedy show to watch later."

Amu sighed and started pulling off her clothes. "Yeah, yeah."

_**Later**_

"I'll see you tonight Amu." Utau smiled at her friend and waved, a black shopping bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Tonight? What are we doing then? You guys better not be throwing more paint at me!" Amu stared after Utau as she started walking away, ignoring the question. "Answer me! Utau!" She shook her fist like an old man, scowling at the blonde girl's back as she got further and further away. Amu sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll find out soon enough…"

"Psst."

_Who was that? _Amu blinked and looked around. _Oh well, I'm probably imagining things._ She went to the front door of Ikuto's house, pulling out her key to open it.

"Psst! Amu ~nya!" Something flew at Amu's head and landed noisily in her hair.

"What the…?" She put her hand on top of her head, feeling for the strange object. Amu screamed as she found what it was: a dried sardine. Now she knew who the voice was. "Yoru!?"

"Yo!" Yoru flew out of the bush next to her, scaring Amu half to death and causing her to slip on an uneven part of the doormat. He looked at her with his yellow eyes flashing. _Just like we planned ~nya._ Yoru scratched behind his ear, purposely trying to look normal. To Amu, it was just something a cat did. But to the green Chara watching from the window, it was a signal to start stashing things away. Yoru waited for Amu to get up, impatiently licking his paw. "Why are you always so jumpy ~nya?"

"I'm jumpy because of you! And Ikuto… But don't just pop up from nowhere! I could've had a heart attack!" Amu grabbed the little Chara by his tail, dangling him upside down in front of her face. "Why can't you learn to just stay out in the open instead of hide!?"

"L-Let go of my tail ~nya!" Yoru swam into the air and away from Amu, holding his tail in his paws and fixing the fur._ Ikuto owes me big time for this ~nya!_ "Now, enough of the small talk. I need a favor ~nya."

Amu narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right foot. "What kind of favor?"

Yoru's ears twitched. _What if she figures it out!? They didn't tell me what favor to ask ~nya! I'll just think of something on the way to Ikuto's room. _"…It doesn't matter what kind ~nya!" He hovered just above her, still straightening out the fur of his tail. "I promise I'll pay you back for it!"

"Fine… but I don't take sardines as payment, Yoru."

"I wasn't going to pay with that!"

_**Ikuto's Closet**_

"You needed me to get a box?" Amu stood on her tiptoes, looking on the shelf for a red box.

"It's not just a box ~nya!" Yoru flew over to the shelf, landing near a stack of old CDs. "It's filled with tiny balls of yarn! Their perfect for my size!"

Amu sighed, running her hands along the wood and stirring up some dust. "I don't think it's here, Yoru."

"Keep looking! I'll go look in the… the other closet." Yoru jumped up, flying out of the small space and into the room. He grinned as he made a small noise, one that Amu wouldn't notice but Ikuto certainly would.

"Okay…" Amu kept moving things on the shelf, until she remembered something. She turned around to walk out the door. "Yoru! Ikuto doesn't have another–" The closet's door slammed in her face, the lock clicking soon after. She stared at the door for a moment before beating her hands against it. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Sorry, Amu. I didn't exactly have any other way to get rid of you."

Amu flinched as she recognized the voice. "I-Ikuto? Why w-would you want to get r-rid of m-me…?! I don't want to die in a _closet_!"

Ikuto laughed and there was a new sound, as if something was being dragged across the carpet. "That's not what I meant. I just needed something to keep you busy for a few minutes… or hours." He chuckled again as the strange noise stopped, only to be replaced by other odd noises and giggling Charas. Amu began to get suspicious. But she ignored it, sinking onto the floor and closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, because of more laughs from outside, it seemed to be a few hours later. She peeked under the crack of the door in hopes of figuring out what was going on. But when only small flickers of light were present, she started panicking. Amu stood up, pounding her fists onto the door. "IKUTO!!!"

"It's about time you woke up, Amu." Ikuto's voice was close to the door, almost as if he was right in front of it. "I guess since you've slept for awhile, we can do this a lot longer than expected."

"W-What do you mean!? Ikuto!" Amu kept hitting the door, waiting for it to budge. Suddenly there was a click and the door flew open, forcing her to thump onto the floor face first. When Amu brought her head up, she gasped.

In the middle of the room, was a round table covered in a white cloth, along with two chairs. On top of the table there were two long dark red candles, both lit up and allowing some light in the room. Along with the candles, there were plates, wine glasses, and silverware. As she stared at the table, Amu's eyes fell upon the rest of Ikuto's room. Or at least, what she _thought_ was Ikuto's room. Everything that Amu usually saw in there, his bed, nightstand, bureau, and various posters, were nowhere in sight. In place of it all, the room had been turned something like a restaurant. The walls were the same red as the candles, while the trim was white. Each wall had paintings with gold frames. Amu stood up off the floor and squealed in delight, going around the room to stare at every little thing.

After memorizing each detail of the room, she decided to say something. "How did you do this? How could you _afford_ this?! Where'd all your stuff go? It doesn't even smell like paint in here! And where'd you get the pictures and the table and the candles and…" Amu stopped talking, admiring another part of the room before turning back to Ikuto. "Why?"

"Amu, you can ask questions later. But right now, you should change into this." Ikuto walked over to her, holding out a box in one hand while the other was behind his back.

She took it from him and lifted the lid, her excitement building. In the box was a strapless black dress. Amu stared at it in confusion. She closed the lid and looked at Ikuto. "Why exactly do I need a dress?"

Ikuto grinned at her and took the box from her hands to set it on the table. He slipped an arm around her waist, leaning over Amu and forcing her into a very low dip. He brought the other hand from behind his back in front of Amu, holding a single red rose. Ikuto moved his lips to her ear, purposely blowing air onto it and making her shiver. With a small breath, he seductively uttered five words to her.

"It's for our first date."

* * *

**Miyako: And now that I'm done… I can complain about something that happened yesterday!**

**Amu: Didn't we already have our first date?!**

**Miyako: No, you didn't. Now shut up and let me yell for no reason!**

**Amu: -hides in corner- Yes ma'am!**

**Miyako: So anyway, yesterday I was just minding my own business by being a good child and cleaning and singing like I was in some Disney movie. Then my mom just walks in like, 'the hell are you doing? This isn't Mary Poppins! Go back upstairs and be lazy like you usually are!' **

**Ikuto: Yeah, you're pretty lazy.**

**Miyako: I'll ignore that… so then when I'm walking to the stairs she picks up the mail off the counter and just says 'oh by the way, you're going on a three-day trip tomorrow, so pack your stuff. You're leaving at nine.'**

**Amu: What's so bad about that?**

**Miyako: She tells me this… less than 24 hours before I actually leave! Which is why I'm up at five in the morning to post this! She didn't say **_**where**_** I was going or **_**when**_** I'd be back… the only good thing is she said **_**you,**_** not **_**we**_**. Which means I'm not going with her! I could rob a bank or something! Or moon people on the highway! Isn't that frickin' awesome?!**

**Ikuto: So where's the bad part in this?**

**Miyako: Oh it's uh… erm… I don't really remember…**

**Ayumi: -pops in randomly- Well, you could go to jail for robbing the bank. And mooning.**

**Miyako: That's right! Wait… where the hell have you been?!**

**Ayumi: None of your damn business.**

**Miyako: You're such a cruel child.**

**Ikuto: R&R…**


	22. Jealousy, Thy Name is Spaghetti

**Miyako: Wewt! Chapter Twenty Two! Thanks for helping me hit 500 reviews!**

**Amu: But it's not Friday…**

**Miyako: Well uh… I know I said Friday, but I finished this chapter **_**really **_**early. So that's good news for you people, right!? I actually had it all on paper before typing it! I had a lot of time to kill on my trip.**

**Ayumi: Where'd you go anyway?**

**Miyako: I went to Houston with my grandma. According to her and fifteen other people, I agreed to it two months ago. But it was a totally awesome trip! And the three hour drive was why I finished this up so fast. Not much you can do in a car with old people.**

**Ikuto: But you just said it was awesome…**

**Miyako: Yes, and it was. I got to see the G.I. Joe movie! That was a smexy movie. Explosions every ten seconds or something! But I won't waste your time talking about this. I can just post up some short stories of things that happened there on my profile later on! Ahem! Disclaim!**

**Ikuto: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara and blah blah blah…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Recap:**_

After memorizing each detail of the room, she decided to say something. "How did you do this? How could you _afford_ this?! Where'd all your stuff go? It doesn't even smell like paint in here! And where'd you get the pictures and the table and the candles and…" Amu stopped talking, admiring another part of the room before turning back to Ikuto. "Why?"

"Amu, you can ask questions later. But right now, you should change into this." Ikuto walked over to her, holding out a box in one hand while the other was behind his back.

She took it from him and lifted the lid, her excitement building. In the box was a strapless black dress. Amu stared at it in confusion. She closed the lid and looked at Ikuto. "Why exactly do I need a dress?"

Ikuto grinned at her and took the box from her hands to set it on the table. He slipped an arm around her waist, leaning over Amu and forcing her into a very low dip. He brought the other hand from behind his back in front of Amu, holding a single red rose. Ikuto moved his lips to her ear, purposely blowing air onto it and making her shiver. With a small breath, he seductively uttered five words to her.

"It's for our first date."

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Jealousy, Thy Name is Spaghetti**_

"A d-date? Now? In your room?" Amu blushed as Ikuto toyed with the edge of her shirt, making light circles with his thumb on the fabric.

"Of course. Now I get to have you all to myself. A restaurant is too public; I can't have you getting embarrassed in front of _strangers._" He lifted her up bridal style, managing to tuck the rose into her hair as he walked out of the room with the box on Amu's lap. "Things are much better in private. I can do _a lot_ more than just making you blush."

Amu stared at her knees, trying to focus on something other than Ikuto's hand that was cradling her butt or his intoxicating chocolate scent. "So… you had to turn your room into a fancy place just to go on a d-date?" She stuttered over the word, the idea wasn't exactly sounding good to her.

"It's not just a date, Amu. It's _our_ date." Ikuto grinned and set her down in front of the bathroom, quickly taking the box for her. "Need some help getting undressed?" He snuck a hand to the back of her shirt, undoing the clasp on her bra from the outside.

"N-No! I don't need help!" Amu grabbed the box from him and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door with her foot. She heard his laugh and fading footsteps, signaling that he would leave her to herself. Amu sighed in relief. "I can finally get some time alone. And not in a _closet_." She sunk onto the bathroom floor, setting the box on the counter. "I don't even have shoes to go with this!"

"_Open the cabinet, Amu. The caaabinettttt."_

"What!?" Amu huddled herself into a corner, staring around the room in fright. "Ikuto! Your bathroom's haunted!"

"Amu, everyone knows that ghosts aren't real." A hand popped out from behind the shower door, pulling it aside to reveal Utau and Rima. Both had their hair pulled back in buns and were holding black cases. Utau rolled her eyes. "Plus, they wouldn't haunt a _bathroom_."

"What are you guys doing here? In the shower?" Amu picked herself up off the floor, wiping imaginary dust from her jeans. "Wait… what's with the cases? And what's in the cabinet?"

"Your shoes. I thought it was obvious." Utau tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "So since we're here, we might as well do your make up and help get you ready for your date."

Amu twitched, taking a step away from them. "So this is what you meant before?" Utau nodded and set the case on the floor, getting ready to open it. "Wait!" Amu held her hands out in front of her, hoping her friends would slow. "Don't you need parental consent or something to–"

"Mashiro, I'll take her nails and skin, you can do her hair and face." Utau opened the case, revealing an array of nail files, polishes, lotions, and pointy looking needles.

"You are _not_ touching me!" Amu scrambled to the door, pulling and twisting the knob.

Rima slipped on some Latex gloves and walked over to Amu, grabbing her arm to rip off her clothes. "You can trust us, Amu. We're doctors."

_**Later**_

Amu shifted uncomfortably on her heels as she stood outside Ikuto's room. "This is embarrassing…"

If she was embarrassed about the idea of a date before, she was in shame now. The dress was her reason for shame. It seemed very revealing. At least by her standards. Her cleavage was pushed up a bit, making her feel awkward and completely aware of how she looked to a guy. The fabric clung tight to her body, showing off her curves until it reached her thighs and flared out slightly.

Her feet felt strange. It was out of the norm for her to wear shoes in the house, let alone strappy high heels. But she wasn't a fan of bare feet, and wearing socks would be weird with her "sexy ass dress," as Utau had put it.

Amu tugged on a lock of her now wavy hair, jostling the rose that was still above her ear. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. _Maybe if I go hide somewhere for a while, Ikuto will forget about the date and won't see me in this dress!_

She twisted on her heel to run out of the house, only to bump into a certain someone's chest. She would have been face-to-skin with him, but lucky for her (and bad for him), he was wearing clothes. _Fancy_ clothes.

"Where do you think you're going, Amu?" Ikuto smirked down at the girl in front of him, her face still on his chest. He could feel her cheeks getting warmer from the rushing blood, despite the layer of cloth between them.

"N-Nowhere! I was just waiting for you!" Amu pushed away from him and crossed her arms under her chest, accidentally drawing his attention towards her boobs.

"Wow…" Ikuto stared at her much longer than necessary, at least until she noticed where he was looking and quickly covered herself. He laughed and gently took hold of her arm to lead her into the room. Once inside, he pulled out a chair for Amu, looking over her body once more in an odd delight as she sat down. "You look pretty sexy, almost edible." Ikuto licked his lips in a devilish manner, making her blush and block her chest from his view once more.

"I-I didn't put this on for you to stare Ikuto!" She scooted away slightly in her seat.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her chair in, walking to his and plopping into it with his usual manner. "From all the yelling I heard in the bathroom, you didn't even _want_ to put it on." He pouted at her. "Don't you want to spend time with me, Amu-tan?"

"Of course I d-do!" Amu stuttered as he said the nickname, it still had that effect on her.

"Then put your arms down."

She only tightened her arms around herself. "B-But–"

"Good evening sir, madam. Welcome to Kukai's Shoe Field. How may I help you today?" Kukai appeared next to their table, as if by magic. He was wearing a black collared shirt with a tie covered in soccer balls, along with a fake mustache on his lip. In his hands he had a pen and pad, apparently for writing their order down.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at him. "I never said you could name it. And if we did, it wouldn't be after you. This is _my_ house."

"Why not? I'm the waiter." Kukai dropped his arms to his sides. "And we're all wearing shoes. So something with shoes in it only makes sense."

"No it doesn't." Ikuto sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "And why are you wearing a mustache? That makes you look like an idiot, not a fancy person."

"I'm just wearing it to bug Utau so–"

"Wait. If you're in on this too, along with Rima and Utau, who else is?" Amu stared at Kukai in confusion, her arms still wrapped around her body.

"Don't tell her. Just hurry up and finish playing waiter." Ikuto rolled his eyes before turning to Amu and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I think I'd like more alone time with Koneko-chan." Amu let out a small "eep," crossing her legs under the table and biting her lip.

Kukai completely ignored their exchange. It wasn't his business. "So what can I get for you two? On the menu we have spaghetti, more spaghetti, and this stuff that _looks_ like spaghetti, cause it is." Amu suddenly laughed even though it was a bad joke, quickly clamping her mouth shut in shame.

"The spaghetti." Ikuto set his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand as he stared at Amu.

"And to drink?"

"Wine."

"I-I'm not old enough to drink!" Amu took her hand off her mouth to gape at Ikuto.

Kukai leaned over to her. "Chillax Amu, it's just sparkling white grape juice. We're not gonna let Ikuto get you drunk and passed out." He winked at her, wiggling his mustache and leaving the room. Amu smiled after him. She was glad to be able to count on _someone_ for protection from Ikuto.

"Amu." She jumped. The said cat boy was right next to her, practically on her lap.

"Ikuto! Get out of my personal space!" Amu squirmed in her seat, unable to get out since she was still covering herself.

He brought his face right in front of hers, barely giving her breathing room. "You don't mind it when we're sleeping together. And I'm sure you're cold. That dress shows a lot of skin." Ikuto placed soft kisses on her neck, slowly trailing them up to her cheek.

Amu blushed and tapped her fingers on her upper arms. "I'm o-only showing skin because _you_ told me to put this on!"

He grinned to himself, wrapping an arm around her waist and making her squeak. "So, if I told you to get naked, would you?"

"N-No…" She stared at the ground in embarrassment, her heartbeat seeming to speed up.

"Really? You don't seem so sure about it." Ikuto picked her up and took her spot on the chair, situating Amu in his lap with her back to his chest. "What's wrong, Amu-tan? Yesterday you said you were getting used to having me act like a pervert." He moved the pink hair away from her back, lightly placing his fingertips against her smooth skin.

Amu shivered at the gently touch. "N-Nothing's wrong. I _am_ used to it. I just feel a lot more awkward in this dress…"

Ikuto laughed and pushed his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. The rose above her ear went along nicely with her strawberry aroma. "Amu, you _always_ feel awkard. There's no way you could be used to my perverseness."

"S-So maybe you should play nice and stop being a pervert?" She blushed as his arms circled around her, slowly rocking them both back and forth.

He spoke into her hair, the softness muffing some of his words. "How about _you_ play nice and stop covering your lovely cleavage with your arms?"

"Stop talking about my boobs!"

"Am I not _allowed_ to talk about your breasts or something?" Ikuto grinned and took hold of both her arms, moving them away from her body. "Why? You have nice ones." He poked a finger onto the fabric covering her chest.

"Ikuto!" Amu slapped his hand away and tried to stand up.

He tightened his grip on her waist and touched her again. "They'd look even better if you took the dress off…"

"Shut up!" She blushed as he continued prodding her. There wasn't much she could do about it now.

"Am I interrupting something?" They both looked towards the voice. Kukai was standing at the door, holding a tray with two plates of spaghetti and wine glasses while trying not to laugh at the sight before him. Ikuto still had his finger on Amu's chest, while she had a look on her face that said she was thinking about jumping from a window in shame. Kukai coughed to cover up the laughs that were escaping as he set the food down on the table. "I'll just leave you two alone then." He quickly dashed from the room and slammed the door. The second it was closed, they could hear him laughing and gasping for breath.

Amu smacked herself on the forehead. _Now he's probably going to tell everyone. Utau will never let me live this down._ She kicked her foot back to hit Ikuto's leg. "You moron!"

"Hey! All I did was poke you." Ikuto rolled his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's not like we were naked and screwing like crazy on the floor."

"That would've been better than touching my boobs!" Amu clapped her hand over her mouth, instantly wanting to take back what she had just said. She wasn't even thinking about it.

"Hmm?" He licked her cheek, holding her body still so she couldn't move away. "Do you _want_ to screw like crazy on the floor? Or maybe in the bathroom? The kitchen is an option as well."

She blushed and turned in his lap. "No! I am _not_ 'screwing' with you in the kitchen! Or the bathroom! Or on the floor! Now let me go so I can eat my spaghetti in peace!" She picked up one of the forks and stabbed at the food.

Ikuto bit her on the ear, causing another kick to his leg. "So just those three are out of the question?" Amu didn't answer, only making a small noise of disapproval. "Amu." All he got was silence. "Amu-tan…" Still nothing. "Well since you aren't going to talk, I'll just eat your spaghetti." He took the fork from her hand and put it into the sauce-covered noodles, spinning the utensil to make a beehive. Ikuto slowly ate the spaghetti, purposely letting the sauce drip down his chin.

Amu watched silently from the corner of her eye as he licked it up carefully, never missing a spot. Ikuto knew exactly where she was looking: his mouth. But he couldn't figure out if she was mad at him for touching her spaghetti, or mad at the spaghetti for touching him. Both were possibilities with her.

As soon as all the sauce was gone from Ikuto's lips, Amu quickly looked away. But not before he saw the small pout she had. He wanted to slap himself. _So she wanted the food, not me._ Ikuto ate another forkful of spaghetti, his frustrations being taken out on the meal.

Amu was watching him again, but he didn't care. It seemed she liked the food better than him. Not that he was jealous or anything.

He continued eating, ignoring the sauce that was staining his lips. She had now fully turned in his lap, her eyes intent on his face. Ikuto still took no notice of her. Not until he realized that she was leaning on him, their faces mere millimeters apart. Amu was staring. And she was _very_ close.

Ikuto stared back, waiting for her usual blush or bad insult. But she did nothing, said nothing. All she did was stare with half lidded eyes, her nose slightly wrinkled in concentration of something. He was getting impatient, the silence pushing him over the bridge of insanity. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, something soft touched the corner of his mouth. Something soft and wet. He was stunned. More than stunned. Ikuto was in shock, bewilderment, _amazement_.

What was Amu doing? The one thing she hated more than bugs: licking. But it wasn't just a fast one. It was all over the bottom half of his face. And Ikuto didn't know what to think. Either he was a messy eater just like her, or Amu had lost her marbles. Right now, he was leaning towards the latter.

Once Amu pulled away, Ikuto smirked at her and she blushed in return. "Care to explain? Or are you still a mime?" He lifted her chin with his hand, lightly stroking her cheek with one finger.

She opened her mouth and quickly snapped it shut. Amu bit her lip and tried again, having the same result.

"Come on, I know you're not a fish." He laughed and she stuck her tongue out, only to pull it back in once she remembered what had been done with it.

Amu sighed and tried once more, finally able to get the words out. "W-Well… I was mad with the poking, and I still am, a little. But then you took some of my spaghetti. And it would've gotten me angrier, but the way you ate it was… i-interesting. I got kind of jealous; you were paying more attention to the _food_ than to _me_." Ikuto grinned when she said that. He had thought she liked the food more, so he had been jealous as well. "And it wasn't fair, cause I was looking at you. But you just kept _eating_, like I wasn't even there. So I tried getting in your face, and it worked; you paid attention to me. Then I had to find a way to _keep _your attention. You had sauce on your face so I… you know." Amu blushed and looked down at her hands.

"You thought I wanted the food more than I would want you?" Ikuto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You must have a crazy mind if you thought that." _Even though I thought the same thing. But she doesn't need to know that._

"So I'm crazy?" She frowned at him.

"No, not crazy. I didn't mean that." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her warm body. "You just… have a vivid imagination."

She pulled up her legs and snuggled into his embrace. "The good kind?"

"Yeah…" Ikuto lazily ran his fingers through Amu's hair as he held her. "You never answered my question." He tilted her head up so he could clearly see her face. "So we can't do it in the kitchen, on the floor, or in the bathroom? Just those three?" Amu's face went blank, her mouth half open with no sound coming out. Ikuto flicked her on the nose. "Stop trying to be a fish."

"I'm not!" Amu twiddled her fingers and looked at the ground, swinging her ankles just above it. "Just thinking about the question."

"…You're kidding." He put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick or something? Did you fall on your face too much? Get abducted by aliens?"

She pulled his hand off and rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly fine. What's so wrong about considering the question?"

"You aren't _supposed_ to. It's not like you. _My_ Amu is supposed to blush and stutter and call me a pervert!" Ikuto sighed and took her off his lap, placing her feet on the floor and standing up himself. "You _have_ to be sick. Or maybe there was something in the spaghetti, government drugs for little teenage girls to turn them into pawns." He made for the door, planning to call a doctor that didn't work for the government.

"Ikuto! I'm not on drugs." Amu took hold of his hand and blushed. "A-And we should be thinking about this anyway, right? Since we're planning on k-kids…"

"Hmm…" He dragged her out of the room and down the hall, taking fast steps.

She could barely keep up with him in her heels. "Where are we going? What about the food?"

"Forget the food; we're going to my room." They stopped in front of a door. Ikuto pulled the knob, pushing the door wide.

"Eh?" Amu was yanked into the new room. It was just like his old one, only it had a lot more space.

"We're deciding. Right here, right now." He closed the door, clicking the lock into place. She didn't like that sound. It usually led to awkward things. And this time was no different. "Amu, are we having sex or not?"

* * *

**Ayumi: Wow, that **_**is**_** awkward.**

**Amu: How could you do this to me!?**

**Miyako: Because awkward moments for you = fun moments for Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Hurry up with the next chapter! Amu and I need to screw!**

**Amu: NOOO!**

**Miyako: But I'm not actually… oh blah blah! You guys know it's a T, and it's staying that way. There will just be lots of **_**implications**_**. And innuendos… those are always fun! Yay for dirty jokes!**

**Ikuto: Oh you're so **_**weak**_**. Real authors put hot nasty sex in every chapter.**

**Miyako: I haven't seen any 'hot nasty sex' in the books I read!**

**Ikuto: Cause they're weak like you.**

**Miyako Well you… you… YOUR MOM!**

**Ayumi: Stop arguing about sex scenes in books!**

**Amu: It makes me feel awkward!**

**Miyako: Really!? My plan worked!**

**Ikuto: It was my idea…**

**Miyako: Was it? Oh well. So the next chapter will be out pretty quick, if I can do this right. I actually had some of it done on the way **_**back**_** from Houston. Hooray for long hours in cars! Oh and uh, thank you Arianna. I never thought of my mom moving without me. So now I'm afraid to leave the house!**

**Amu: But don't you have school next week?**

**Miyako: Yes… I'm planning to take something of hers with me so she can't leave without it!**

**Ikuto: What makes you think that's gonna work?**

**Miyako: Michael Jackson, Isley Brothers, and some Prince CDs. If I take them she won't **_**ever**_** leave!**

**Ayumi: This is getting too long.**

**Miyako: Uh… R&R? **

**Ikuto: That's the first time you ever said that.**

**Miyako: I swore I did before…**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**Miyako: Hmm… R&R then!**


	23. Monopoly for Breakfast

**Miyako: Sha-yeah! Chapter Twenty Three! And it's mah first day of skewl!**

**Ikuto: Just get on with the chapter.**

**Miyako: Not yet. Episode 97 (?) was freaking awesome! Chibi Utau was cute! And Chibi Ikuto was even cuter! With his little shorts! So kwoot!**

**Tadase: What about me?**

**Miyako: You were cute too… But Ikuto was cuter!**

**Ayumi: Done being a creepy fangirl?**

**Miyako: Yes, yes I am…**

**Amu: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Monopoly: Electronic Banking, Chess or anything else!**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

"Ikuto! I'm not on drugs." Amu took hold of his hand and blushed. "A-And we should be thinking about this anyway, right? Since we're planning on k-kids…"

"Hmm…" He dragged her out of the room and down the hall, taking fast steps.

She could barely keep up with him in her heels. "Where are we going? What about the food?"

"Forget the food; we're going to my room." They stopped in front of a door. Ikuto pulled the knob, pushing the door wide.

"Eh?" Amu was yanked into the new room. It was just like his old one, only it had a lot more space.

"We're deciding. Right here, right now." He closed the door, clicking the lock into place. She didn't like that sound. It usually led to awkward things. And this time was no different. "Amu, are we having sex or not?"

_**Chapter Twenty Three: Monopoly for Breakfast**_

"_Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, promise to take Hinamori Amu to be your woman? To chill with at a club, 'til you both pass out drunk in some random bedroom?" Kukai read from a menu, adjusting his fake mustache with one hand._

_Ikuto grinned at Amu, picking up a spaghetti noodle and slurping it into his mouth. "Hell yeah I do."_

_Kukai nodded and continued reading. "And do you, Hinamori Amu, promise to take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your totally awesome husband? To blush at his dirty comments, and have smexy children with him?"_

"_Yeah, whatever." Amu grabbed her wine glass, drinking up the contents. It was spaghetti sauce._

"_Then by the power of grey skull, government drugs, this plate of spaghetti, and my kick ass mustache, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your–"_

_RING RING RING!!!_

_**Reality**_

The alarm clock blared in Amu's ears, clearly displaying the time as seven o'clock. She frowned and pushed it off the nightstand, silencing its sound off. "Stupid clock. No one told you to wake me up at seven in the freaking morning." She snuggled back under the blankets, molding herself to the body next to her.

"I needed it to wake _me_ up." A hand crawled out from under the blanket, reaching over Amu and to the clock on the ground to put it back to its place. Once the clock was back on the stand, Ikuto sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have work today."

"Liar. You can't have work. You never work." Amu pulled him back down onto the bed with her. She securely wrapped her arms around his chest, draping a leg over his side as well. "You're staying here."

"I never thought you'd be a clingy-the-next-morning type of girl." Ikuto grinned and pressed his nose into her hair. "You do realize we're still naked, right Koneko-chan?"

She twitched. Amu _hadn't_ realized. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed some clothes from the dresser, only to stop and clutch at her bare stomach. "Ow."

Ikuto stared at her in mild worry, knowing why she was in pain. "Sore? Want me to massage you?" His look of concern turned to one of mischief, his eyes sparkling with the usual playfulness.

"N-No!" Amu blushed at his question, dashing from the room and down the hall. He could hear her slam the bathroom's door, quite loudly.

_Maybe I should join her. Why not start the morning off with scaring my little strawberry? _He laughed and got out of the bed, getting clothes as well. Ikuto went at a slow pace out the room, not caring if he was naked. It wasn't like anyone else was there. He kicked open the bathroom door and set his clothes on the counter, pulling the shower handle open and stepping in while Amu screamed.

"Ikuto!" She covered herself and pushed him back towards the frosted glass door. "Get out now!"

"Nope." Ikuto grabbed the bar of soap, tossing it from hand to hand like a baseball. "I've gotta be at work in an hour, so you just have to deal with having a sexy man bathe with you."

Amu backed away from him. "B-But you're naked!"

He turned the knob to hot, a gush of water flowing from the shower head. "So? You didn't exactly mind when–"

"D-Don't talk about that!" She squeaked, her face turning a bright crimson.

Ikuto stared at her, his eyes glazing over in distress as the water continued running. "Why? Are you regretting it?" He closed the short space between them, wrapping his arms around her small body.

She pressed her fingers onto his chest, wondering why he would think that. "I-I'm not… It's just that–"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Amu moved back a bit, staring up at his face in confusion. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." She could clearly read his expression: guilt and sadness.

"I pushed you into this. I shouldn't have." Ikuto closed his eyes and barely frowned, the water running down his face making it seem as if he was crying. "It's your choice if you want to have sex. I'm sorry for forcing you to make a decision, and making you regret it."

"You didn't force me to do anything. I'm an adult, somewhat. I can make my own choices." She stood up on her tiptoes, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "And _I_ think I made a good choice. So, maybe it's _you_ that's having regrets?" Amu smiled playfully, hoping to lift his spirits.

His small frown turned into a full out grin as he shook his head. "Never." Ikuto tightened his grip on her, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

Amu laughed and hugged him, squealing at the sudden movement. "Ouch." She pulled back, wrapping her hands around her stomach in pain.

"You really shouldn't be moving so much…" Ikuto took her face in his hands, a teasing smile appearing on his face. "You sure you don't want that massage?"

"No!" She blushed and fidgeted, wincing as she held her stomach. "W-Well maybe later."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I was kidding. But if you want to, I can–"

"N-Never mind then!"

_**Easter**_

Amu poked at a fake plant in one of the many halls as they waited for the elevator. "So why did I have to go with you to work?"

"Because I don't do anything interesting. All I have to do is sit up in my office and look cool." Ikuto leaned against the wall and looked a lot like he was doing his job as he stared at his girlfriend's shoes. "Why are you wearing those?"

"These?" Amu looked down at her shoes as well, blushing as she remembered what was picked out. They were flat white slip-ons with tiny blue kitty faces all over. "I l-like them."

"Hm." The elevator pinged, signaling that it was now available. Ikuto walked through the chrome sliding doors with Amu following him. Once the doors closed and the elevator was in motion, the cat boy pounced. He put both hands on the wall beside her head and kissed her forcefully on the mouth, sucking on her bottom lip. His mouth trailed sideways, going along her cheek and towards her ear.

"W-What are you doing!?"Amu tried to push him away with her petite hands, epically failing at it. She only succeeded in getting her hands trapped by his at her sides. "Ikuto! We're in an elevator!"

"Exactly." He barely pulled his lips away from her skin, lightly breathing on her. "We're in an _empty _elevator. No one here but us." Ikuto licked at her ear, letting his teeth graze against the lobe.

Amu squeaked and wriggled away from him, managing to get to the other side of the small space. "I-I'm not gonna do that in an _elevator_!" She blushed and stared at the ground. "And I'm still kind of s-sore…"

"I know. You're just so _fun_ to tease." He walked over to her, settling for intertwining his fingers with hers. Another ping came from the elevator; they had arrived at the top floor. Ikuto pulled Amu along the twisting hallway and she allowed it. She didn't exactly know where his office was anyway. They came to a large set of doors that was, of course, made of chrome. Ikuto went over to a small keypad near the left door. He quickly punched in a code that Amu couldn't see. The doors made a small beeping sound and slid apart.

"Welcome, Tsukiyomi-sama." A generic female voice floated out all around them, seeming to come from nowhere.

Amu twitched and stared into the room. "Why do you have another girl in your office?"

"It's just the security system." Ikuto laughed and gently nudged her into the office. "Take a seat anywhere. I'll call someone to get us breakfast." He walked over to a large desk on the far side of the room, plopping down in a leather chair behind it and leaning back with his head resting in his hands. "So what do you want?"

"Eggs and bacon are fine." Amu went to a couch, sitting on the soft cushion and slinking down into it. "And maybe some apple juice?"

"Right…" He lazily glanced around the desk, searching it for the phone. Once his eyes caught sight of it, he suddenly slammed his fist down on the hardwood, the force making the phone fly off its hook and into his waiting hand. Amu gaped at him, wondering why he couldn't just pick the thing up instead of scaring the hell out of her. Ikuto grinned and slowly licked his lips, purposely teasing her. "Breakfast isn't the only thing to eat, Amu-tan." She blushed and quickly looked away from him. He laughed, tapping the number for someone at the front desk to order their food.

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi-sama. How may I be of service?" A girlish and slightly nasal voice came from the receiver, the sounds of fingers clicking on a keyboard along with it.

"I want two plates of scrambled eggs with bacon, a glass of apple juice and one with whole milk. Don't get the cheap kind because you know I don't like it." Ikuto rummaged through a drawer in the desk, holding the phone in place next to his ear with his shoulder. "And get it all here by the time I get bored and start flinging papers at people on the street again." He finally found what he was looking for: a deck of cards.

"Of course, sir."

_**Later**_

"Got any threes?" Amu stared at the cards in her hand, looking back and forth between them and Ikuto.

"Nope, go fish." He set his cards down and moved the bishop on the chess board. "And checkmate."

She frowned and glared at his bishop. "That's lame!" One of her shoes flew at him, soundlessly smacking onto his chest as he laughed. Her head turned towards the Monopoly board. "Oh, you landed on Golden Gate Bridge! That'll be 3.6 million, thank you very much."

"You still aren't going to win." Ikuto rolled his eyes, placing his card in the minus side of the 'bank.' Amu placed hers on the plus side, pressing the buttons to get her money. His fingers impatiently drummed on the little glass table, the beeps of the electronic device not going fast enough. The sounds stopped, and Ikuto pulled Amu's card out. "I want four more houses."

"You're kidding. _Four?_" Amu shook her head in disbelief, but got the little plastic houses from the box and handed them over. "You're about to go bankrupt." She tapped on the buttons, taking eight million from Ikuto's card. His amount was dangerously low, barely in the five millions.

He smirked and set the houses on their new spots: Fenway Park and Times Square. "We'll see, Amu."

"Yeah right." She picked up the dice, rolling them in her hands and throwing them onto the board. "Yes! I got doubles!" Amu grinned as she moved her little plasma TV 3 spaces, then 3 more. Her grin turned into a frown. She had landed on Fenway Park It had four houses on it. "N-No big deal… what's the damage?"

Ikuto picked up the card for Fenway Park, smirking wider as he read it. "You owe me thirteen million. And a make out session when we get home."

"It doesn't say th-that!"

"Yeah it does. 'With 4 Houses 13,000,000.' See?" He held the card in front of her face, moving it back and forth.

"That's not what I meant!"Amu snatched the card from him, slamming it down on the table. "There's no make out session on here!"

He leaned over the table, getting close enough to breathe on her. "I charge extra for sexy pink-haired girls."

"B-But shouldn't you charge less for your girlfriend!?" She sunk back into the couch, pouting and blushing.

"Well, I could switch it around. One million dollars and thirteen make out sessions." Ikuto grinned, clearly enjoying the game. "That sounds _much_ better, doesn't it?"

Amu glared at him. "That doesn't sound better! It's worse!" She took off her other shoe and threw it at his head, which he easily dodged. "My lips would fall off!"

"You're lips aren't the only things that would fall off." He picked up her shoe off the couch, getting the other from the floor. "Tell me, what exactly do you plan on doing once you've thrown all your clothes at me?"

"Shut up! I had nothing else to throw!" Amu crossed her arms and huffed, turning her head to glare out the window.

"Ikuto-kun? Are you here?" A voice came from the door and there was a small knock, barely audible to them. Ikuto pressed a button under the table and the doors swooshed open. His mom was standing there, holding the hand of some little blond boy that Amu recognized as Hikaru. "Oh! Amu-chan." Souko smiled at her, leading Hikaru into the room. "If I had known you'd be here, I wouldn't have interrupted."

"Why is he…?" Ikuto looked from his mother to the child. "Oh God. No. Not again."

Souko clasped her hands together in a begging position. "_Please_, Ikuto-kun? Your father wanted to go somewhere, and I don't have time to take him over to–"

"_No_." Ikuto shook his head and stood, getting ready to drag his mom out of the room. "I am _not_ doing that again; never again. Not after he–"

"Just _one_ more time, I swear." Souko pouted and blinked a few times, pretending to cry. "I can't find Kazuomi-san, so you'll–"

"Uh. Can someone explain what's going on?" Amu butted into their argument, staring at Hikaru in confusion. "Souko-san, why do you have Hikaru? I thought Hoshina-san took care of him?"

"Well I was watching him today, but then Aruto surprised me with some tickets to a show." Souko looked at the small child, her eyes switching between him and Ikuto. "I couldn't turn him down, and I couldn't bring Hika-chan with me and…"

"So you're gonna dump him on me again?" Ikuto slapped a hand onto his forehead. "No way. Go find Tsukasa or something. That star-freak owes me for making him some money that time he 'kidnapped' me."

"You're so mean Ikuto! Let your mom go have fun!" Amu grabbed Hikaru's hand, dragging him over to the couch and setting him down on it. "We'll take care of Hikaru for you Souko-san."

Souko clapped her hands together, quickly bolting out the door. "Thank you so much, Amu-chan!"

* * *

**Miyako: Had to end it there. Since a certain someone (cough, Mimi-chan I heartz ya, cough) was **_**dying**_** for me to update. Fenway Park and Times Square are the Park Place and Boardwalk of electronic banking styled Monopoly. Golden Gate Bridge is a yellow one... I think.**

**Amu: Hikaru's so cute!!**

**Ayumi: You're almost as creepy as her.**

**Miyako: So anyway, first day of school… yay...?**

**Ikuto: Well this is boring…**

**Miyako: Oh yeah! Thanks to Arianna-chan and Miri-chan for including me and some of my characters in their stories! So go read **_**The Devil's Reward**_** by AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion and **_**School Days**_** by xMirrorImagex! Now I gotta get to school! Ciao!! **

**Yoru: R&R ~nya!**


	24. Demon Child and a Kimono

**Miyako: Chapter Twenty Four! WOOOO!**

**Amu: Er… so how was school?**

**Miyako: I beat up some sixth graders, it was fun.**

**Ikuto: You're kidding.**

**Miyako: Yep! I only threw paper balls at them in the hallways. And **_**they**_** got in trouble for it, how cool is that!?**

**Ayumi: Yawn.**

**Miyako: None of you people are **_**ever**_** enthusiastic… So anyway, now I'm **_**sure**_** that I know where I'm ending this! I'll warn you guys of the last chapter when it eventually comes along, then after that is the epilogue!**

**Ikuto: Don't you need a prologue to have an epilogue?**

**Miyako: Uh… no? Oh! Episode 98 was awesome! Although I wanted more Rimahiko… so I was usually yelling at Amu to shut the hell up and get off the screen. **

**Amu: Hey!**

**Miyako: No one loves you anyway! And I also laughed like an idiot… cause Nagi's all whispering to himself about Temari, then Rima's like 'Huh?' and he's like 'OH DAMN IT'S NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!' Plus Suu was trying to feed Nikaidou some gum… Chara/Human relationship ftw!**

**Ikuto: Weirdo…**

**Miyako: Aww, I love you too!**

**Amu: WHAT!?**

**Miyako: Oh, nothing… Ayumi! Disclaim for meh!**

**Ayumi: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Family Guy; all she owns is the new shoes she got on Friday.**

**Miyako: They're awesome! They've got zippers and stripes and–**

**Ikuto: On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

Souko clasped her hands together in a begging position. "_Please_, Ikuto-kun? Your father wanted to go somewhere, and I don't have time to take him over to–"

"_No_." Ikuto shook his head and stood, getting ready to drag his mom out of the room. "I am _not_ doing that again; never again. Not after he–"

"Just _one_ more time, I swear." Souko pouted and blinked a few times, pretending to cry. "I can't find Kazuomi-san, so you'll–"

"Uh. Can someone explain what's going on?" Amu butted into their argument, staring at Hikaru in confusion. "Souko-san, why do you have Hikaru? I thought Hoshina-san took care of him?"

"Well I was watching him today, but then Aruto surprised me with some tickets to a show." Souko looked at the small child, her eyes switching between him and Ikuto. "I couldn't turn him down, and I couldn't bring Hika-chan with me and…"

"So you're gonna dump him on me again?" Ikuto slapped a hand onto his forehead. "No way. Go find Tsukasa or something. That star-freak owes me for making him some money that time he 'kidnapped' me."

"You're so mean Ikuto! Let your mom go have fun!" Amu grabbed Hikaru's hand, dragging him over to the couch and setting him down on it. "We'll take care of Hikaru for you Souko-san."

Souko clapped her hands together, quickly bolting out the door. "Thank you so much, Amu-chan!"

_**Chapter Twenty Four: Demon Child and a Kimono**_

"Just great… Now go stand in the corner or something. We're busy." Ikuto nudged the small child over to a far off spot in the room and walked back to Amu, sitting down to continue their game. "So what's your choice? Make out with me or pay up the thirteen million?"

Amu frowned at him, shaking her head in disappointment. "How can you be so mean to him? He didn't do anything to you!"

"_Yet_, Amu. He hasn't done anything _yet_." Ikuto leaned back onto the couch, glaring at the back of Hikaru's head as he stared out the window. "Give that mini demon five minutes, something's gonna get broken."

"He's not a _demon_. You're so paranoid." She stuck her tongue out at him and went over to Hikaru, taking his hand and leading him back to the table. "Come on, Hika-chan, you can play with me and Ikuto."

"See!?" Ikuto threw his hands up in anger as Amu sat down with Hikaru on her legs. "He hasn't even been here for ten minutes, and you're already calling him 'Hika-chan' and letting him sit in your lap! You're going to be just like my mom and dad: giving in to all his crazy demands. He's not a four-year-old. He's _nine_, Amu. Nine years worth the evil! He'll throw something and break my windows!"

"Stop exaggerating! Hika-chan isn't evil or anything. He's a sweet little _angel_ that your mom asked us to take care of!" Amu hugged the boy to her chest, rocking him back and forth like a baby. "You won't break anything, right Hika-chan?"

"No." Hikaru shook his head, his eyes staring up at her with innocence. "I promise I won't, Amu-nee-chan." He shot Ikuto a glare, which the cat boy shot right back.

Amu didn't notice it. Instead, she smiled at him, hugging his body even tighter and laughing. "You're just so _adorable_! I'm your onee-chan now? That's sweet!" Her gaze fell on Ikuto and the cheery mood instantly dropped. "Much sweeter than a certain _someone else_."

Hikaru pouted, making it clearly fake to Ikuto, while Amu thought it was sincere. "How come you're never nice to me, Ikuto-nii-chan?"

"Yeah Ikuto! Why don't you have a heart?" Amu pressed her chin onto Hikaru's hair, cuddling the blonde boy like a teddy bear as she teased her boyfriend. "Hikaru wants to get along, so be nice!"

"You're being unfair…" Ikuto twitched, turning his head away from her. But not before seeing Hikaru stick his tongue out and cross his eyes. Ikuto scowled at him, his eyes narrowing and a small hiss escaping his lips. "Why would I be nice to _him_? He's broken some of my things, spilled food on them, or just decided to steal them altogether! And now he's stealing _you_. Amu, you're _mine_. Don't give into his stupid tricks!"

Amu's gaze turned from playful to fierce. "I'm _yours_? So now I'm a material possession?"

He sighed. "You know that's not what I meant. It's just because he's trying to make me–"

"Make you what? Angry? Jealous?" Amu rolled her eyes and took Hikaru off her lap, starting to put the game pieces back in the box. "He's an angelic nine-year-old boy! Why would he want to make you jealous?" Ikuto said nothing, only giving another sigh. "You have no proof. So don't accuse the innocent. And since you're being so mean, I think Hikaru and I will just play by ourselves." She took the little boy's hand, guiding him over to another table that was far away from Ikuto. "You need to learn how to treat little kids."

Ikuto frowned and muttered under his breath. "Little kids need to learn how to listen." He lay back on the couch, splaying his legs across it. His eyes glanced across the room, landing on Hikaru who was, once again, sticking his tongue out at him. Ikuto ignored him, flipping onto his side and facing the inner part of the couch. _That kid is getting it when Amu leaves. Or she's getting it when he leaves._

_**Later**_

"Do you want to play another game?" Amu picked up the dice, watching the little boy in front of her like a mother watched over her child. "Or do you want to do something else, Hika-chan?"

"Can we get a snack please, Amu-nee-chan?" Hikaru hopped off his seat, getting the cards off the table and setting them in the box.

"Aw! Of course we can! You're so sweet!" Amu smiled at him, locking her arms onto his body and making girlish squeals. "You don't have to help put the game away! I'll put it up and you can go wait for me by the door, okay?" He nodded and walked over to the door, patiently standing next to it with an innocent face. She turned to Ikuto, who was sulking behind his desk. Her smile disappeared as she saw him glare at Hikaru once again. "Ikuto, do you want anything." It wasn't even a question anymore. Amu hadn't bothered to be kind to him since he was being so rude to Hikaru.

Ikuto pouted and tapped on the desk with one hand, frowning as he clawed at the edge of a paper with the other. "I want my girlfriend back. Not this obsessive-and-overprotective-mother thing that you're doing. Why the hell are you replacing _me_ with a goddamn _child_?"

Amu sighed and crossed her arms. "Hika-chan, can you step outside for a bit?" She looked over her shoulder, giving Hikaru a timid smile. But she wasn't fast enough to see that he had been making faces at Ikuto, who was making faces right back. "I need to talk alone with Ikuto-nii-chan."

"Okay, Nee-chan." He pressed a button next to the door and it slid open.

Once he was out and the door had closed, Amu turned back to Ikuto. "What's your problem? He's just a little kid! Don't use that language in front of him!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair and walking around the desk. "He's heard worse. He probably _says_ worse." He curled his arms around Amu and grinned, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "And now that you've gotten rid of him, you won't be brainwashed. So…" More kisses were put on her skin, leading to the corner of her mouth. He barely brushed his lips on hers, running his hands up and down her back. "Why did you get so mean, Amu-tan? I thought you loved me."

"I-I do…" Amu blushed as she felt him lift her off the ground, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. "But you're being rude to H-Hika-chan. He just wants to g-get along with you."

"I told you, he's just playing a trick." Ikuto moved onto the couch, keeping her in his grip as he lay down. "Hikaru's only trying to take you away from me, so he can have you all to himself. He's an _evil_ little child. He acts like an angel with you, probably because you're damn cute, but he's really a demon."

She sat on top of him, placing her hands on his chest. "D-Do you really expect me to think that _Hikaru_ is a devious mastermind?"

The doors suddenly slid open. "Hey, Ikuto. I found your kid… thing. He was knocking over those fake plants again and acting innocent with some of the workers." Utau was standing just outside the door, holding Hikaru by the collar of his shirt. "Is he getting too smart for you or… wow, sorry for interrupting your uh, intimate relations." A grin came over her face as she deciphered the scene before her. "Who knew you guys got kinky in an office?"

"U-Utau!" Amu scrambled off Ikuto, falling onto the other side of the couch. "We were just talking! And how do you know about that!?"

"Know about what…?" She let go of Hikaru's shirt, allowing him to zip away and down the hall. "You guys did _it_?! Oh my gosh! I thought Kukai was just _kidding_ about Ikuto poking you! But he really _did_ and then you… That's just sick! Why would you start doing that when you're supposed to be watching Hikaru?" Utau shook her head in disgust. "I know the kid's a creepy little thing, but really!?"

"Speaking of which… where'd he run off to?" Ikuto rolled off the couch, standing up and slouching into his usual position. He quickly walked out of the room in search of Hikaru.

Utau sighed and went over to Amu, her expression immediately turning to an odd hunger. A hunger for knowledge. "So how'd it happen? Did he jump you? Trick you into it? Lock you up somewhere? Do the kitty thing and easily get his way?"

Amu blinked in confusion. "Uh... Well he did lock me in a room and… it just sort of happened?" She ignored Utau's blank stare and decided to change the subject. "So why'd you come here?"

"Oh yeah! That possessed child made me forget…" Utau laughed as Amu twitched, still not believing that Hikaru was evil. "Since the wedding's tomorrow, we're having a fancy dinner party tonight!"

"A _what_?"

"It's my family and Kukai's family! And yours 'cause Ikuto will be your husband… eventually. We're gonna need a _lot_ of food since Kukai's brothers are pigs, so I'm taking you shopping to get some." Utau suddenly pulled out a nail file, easily fixing her nails to her liking. "Don't worry; I know you can't cook so I got that purple haired dude to help."

Amu frowned. "I can totally cook! Just let me get Suu to help…"

"Right…"

_**Later**_

"AHHH!!" Amu screamed as her hands holding the knives were a blur, easily slicing a month's worth of onions into pieces. "This is _freaking_ dangerous! Suu! Can't I slow down?"

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach ~desu! No time to slow down!" Suu smiled and waved around her little whisk with an air of superiority. "We'll chop celery after this!" Her smile turned wicked as Amu continued abusing the onions, the small pieces flying into the bowls that were spaced around her.

"My arms are gonna fall off!"

"CHOP FASTER ~DESU!"

Nagihiko laughed and continued cutting the raw fish into appropriate sizes. "Go easy on her, Suu. She's not very strong."

"Shouldn't you put your hair back?" Utau stopped washing the rice for a second. "It might get in the food."

He froze mid-cut, the knife barely piercing the meat. "But it's not gonna–"

"Hair. Back. _Now_."

_**Later-er**_

"I'm sure this wasn't necessary…" Nagihiko sighed and tightened his new pony-tail.

Utau put her hands on her hips. "Of course it was! We need this dinner party to be _perfect_. A strand of purple hair could screw it all up."

"So why exactly did I have to change into a _kimono_ as well?" He glared at her, the Temari-personality threatening to pop out.

"You look so cute, Nagi!" Amu jumped on him, almost chopping off his arm with the knives. "Do the Nadeshiko voice!"

"No! And get off! I can't risk losing an arm!" Nagihiko winced as Amu continued squealing over him, the blades dangerously close to his body. "I'm going to go change!"

"If you even _try_ to, I'll get Mashiro to bust in when you're naked." Utau crossed her arms. "You're going to be serving the food, and you're going to _like_ it."

He sighed again, heading to the door. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with…" Nagihiko pushed open the door, only to come nose to nose with Rima. "R-Rima-chan!?"

"Hey…" She stepped back, quickly looking him over. "Do I _need_ to ask?"

"This wasn't my idea! I _swear_!" Nagihiko held his hands in front of his face, the long sleeves obscuring him from Rima's view. "Utau was threatening me and Amu was being a fan girl and–"

"Let's dress up Rima in a kimono! She'll look so cute!" Amu dropped the knives and suddenly sprinted over to them, grabbing Rima's hand and dragging her out. "You can come too, Nagi!"

Nagihiko's face went white. "I'm not going to help you dress her!" He ran out after them, the two little flowers popping into his hair as the kimono flew out behind him. "I'M DRESSING HER MYSELF!!"

"Hey! I'm deciding who's in the kimono or not!" Utau yelled and dashed down the hall, shaking her fist.

Once they were all in the room that Nagihiko had changed in, Rima yelled. "Who the hell said you could see me naked Nagi?!" She glared and smacked him on the face.

His Chara-change instantly went away and he bowed, back to his usual kind character. "S-Sorry Rima-chan!"

"Say it like you _mean_ it." She frowned, getting ready to throw something at him.

Nagihiko bowed again, a sincere smile on his face as he came back up. "I'm sorry, Rima-chan." Oddly, his voice was high and feminine.

"He did the voice!" Amu watched in awe, stars appearing in her eyes. "He did _the _Nadeshiko voice! So cute!" She attacked again, squeezing the life out of him with her arms.

His tone instantly went back to normal. "You're messing up my kimono!" He gently but firmly pushed her off, adjusting the kimono back into place.

Utau grinned in victory. "See? You _love_ the kimono! Only _you_ could pull it off!"

"Yeah sure." He rolled his eyes. "That's only because I had to dress in one for practically half my life…"

* * *

**Miyako: Yay! I'm d-o-n-e!**

**Nagihiko: I feel so abused.**

**Hikaru: Me too…**

**Miyako: But Nagi you look so cute! And Hikaru always seemed kind of evil to me anyway…**

**Hikaru: Hey!**

**Miyako: It's the **_**cute**_** kind of evil! Like Stewie, from Family Guy! Or Toph in A:TLA!**

**Ikuto: Toph isn't **_**evil**_**…**

**Miyako: But she's good at getting her way! And outsmarting people!**

**Hikaru: You're comparing me to a **_**girl**_**!**

**Miyako: Well uh… I kind of thought you **_**were**_** one, when you first appeared in the manga…**

**Hikaru: …**

**Miyako: Teeheehee?**

**Amu: R&R if you think Hikaru's cute!**

**Ikuto: We won't get **_**any**_** reviews then. He's a demon child.**

**Ayumi: Uh yeah… Just R&R…**


	25. Happy Poker

**Miyako: Chapter Twenty Five! Beware its awesomeness!**

**Ikuto: This is so late it doesn't even deserve to be read…**

**Miyako: Does that make sense…? So uh! I'm lazy and I should be slapped, I know. This should've been out like three days ago, I know. And you guys all want to fry me in oil and serve me with chips, I know.**

**Ayumi: I don't think they'd actually do that last part…**

**Amu: I would. Twice.**

**Miyako: Okay then… I'm going to let you guys in on a secret (not really). Ahem… this story… has no plot.**

**Ikuto: … What?**

**Miyako: I mean, it has a plot, I just never really actually **_**used**_** the plot! Cause if I did, this story would've made sense, kind of. Does it make sense to you guys? To **_**anyone**_**?**

**Ikuto: Yep.**

**Amu: Yeah.**

**Ayumi: Sure.**

**Miyako: You three are useless… Cept Ikuto… and Ayumi…**

**Amu: There's no point in me being nice to you, is there?**

**Miyako: Nope!**

**Ayumi: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

**Ikuto: Cause if she did, Amu would be dead and Rhythm would be the main character.**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

Once they were all in the room that Nagihiko had changed in, Rima yelled. "Who the hell said you could see me naked Nagi?!" She glared and smacked him on the face.

His Chara-change instantly went away and he bowed, back to his usual kind character. "S-Sorry Rima-chan!"

"Say it like you _mean_ it." She frowned, getting ready to throw something at him.

Nagihiko bowed again, a sincere smile on his face as he came back up. "I'm sorry, Rima-chan." Oddly, his voice was high and feminine.

"He did the voice!" Amu watched in awe, stars appearing in her eyes. "He did _the _Nadeshiko voice! So cute!" She attacked again, squeezing the life out of him with her arms.

His tone instantly went back to normal. "You're messing up my kimono!" He gently but firmly pushed her off, adjusting the kimono back into place.

Utau grinned in victory. "See? You _love_ the kimono! Only _you_ could pull it off!"

"Yeah sure." He rolled his eyes. "That's only because I had to dress in one for practically half my life…"

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Happy Poker**_

"A-Amu-chan! That dress is too revealing! You shouldn't be wearing things like _that_!" Tsumugu held his face in his hands, trembling and threatening to cry. "I won't let you! You're too young!"

Midori giggled as she took her husband's hand. "Papa, Amu-chan is a young woman now; she can wear whatever she pleases." She smiled at her eldest daughter. "You look beautiful, Amu-chan!"

"Eh… really?" Amu blushed and looked down at what she was wearing: the same dress from yesterday.

There had been a big argument about it. Utau had complained that Amu couldn't wear the dress twice, especially not in the same week. Nagihiko had disagreed and said that there was no time to find her another dress, since it was the only one she had. Rima surprisingly agreed with Utau, stating that if Amu wore the dress again, she'd have to have sex with Ikuto again.

Sadly, the cat boy had been in the house at the time, and with his super hearing had demanded that Amu wear the dress. Amu had refused and wanted to find out how Rima knew about last night's events. So with Amu's yelling, Ikuto's perverted jokes, Utau's fashion rant, Rima's boredom, and Nagihiko's Temari-personality popping in, Kukai decided to intervene.

He offered that they flip a coin to choose. Utau immediately went with it, picking the 'heads' side. Much to her disappointment (along with Rima's), the coin had landed on tails. So Amu ended up wearing the dress anyway.

But what none of the girls or Nagi knew, was that Ikuto and Kukai had planned it all out. The coin was a fake, both sides being tails. They had known that Utau would pick heads, seeing as most coins were made unevenly and more likely to land on that side. Of course, no one would ever find out about their plan. Certainly not Amu.

"You look so cool Onee-chan!" Ami grabbed her sister around the waist. "Who did your hair? I want mine like that!"

"Ami-chan! You're too young for that kind of hair!" Tsumugu started crying, holding onto his wife for support. "Noo! I don't want my daughters to grow up! They should be sweet and innocent angels forever!"

Amu nervously laughed and patted her dad's arm. "Don't be silly! We'll always be little a-angels!"

"Yeah right. Amu's definitely not innocent…" Nagihiko quietly muttered to himself as he walked past them, holding a huge bowl of rice. "First she steals tissues, and then she starts doing kinky things in office buildings."

"S-Shut up!" Amu twitched and clamped a hand over his mouth, hissing into his ear. "It's bad enough that _you_ guys found out about it! I don't want my dad trying to kill Ikuto!"

Tsmugu stared at his daughter in horror. "What did he just say?!" His eyes turned fierce. "I'LL KILL THAT MAN! NO ONE MAKES _MY_ DAUGHTER GROW UP!"

"P-Papa you misheard!" Amu waved her hands frantically, putting on a fake smile and starting to sweat. "He said I _peel_ tissues and find _stinky_ things in office buildings!"

"Oh." Tsumugu stopped yelling. "How exactly _do_ you peel a tissue?"

"T-They're layered tissues! You know, like two-ply toilet paper?!" She didn't wait for an answer, quickly starting to push Nagihiko into the other room. "I'll just help Nagi put the rice down! It's _very _heavy, right Nagi?"

Nagihiko laughed and went along with her. "Sure, Amu. Whatever you say."

_**Later**_

"Would you like more rice, Hika-chan?" Souko picked up the serving spoon in the rice bowl, waiting for Hikaru to answer.

"Yes please." Hikaru smiled and watched silently as she plopped the rice onto his plate.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, slinking further into his seat. "He can get the food himself. Stop treating him like a baby."

"Stop being jealous." Amu attempted to kick him under the table, only to have her ankle trapped between his feet. She glared at him, her face heating up. "Give me back my leg!"

"You two shouldn't be doing that at the _table_." Utau grinned and picked up her glass, taking a sip then setting it down.

"Why does he have your leg? Amu-chan!" Tsumugu froze, his fork halfway from his face and his mouth wide open. "You told me you were a little angel!"

"Amu's more like a devil. You should _really_ consider grounding her." Ikuto quietly ate his fish as Amu tried pulling her leg away.

Kukai nodded his head in agreement, as well as his older brothers. "Such a shame, grounding would do her very good."

His eldest brother, Kaidou, shook his head. "Ground her? That's being too nice. I say we send her to military school. Shave her head and put her in some army green!"

Amu kicked her other leg at Ikuto, managing to hit his shin. She hissed in a whisper, intensely scowling at him. "Look what you started Ikuto!" Everyone else at the table had started arguing, even Hikaru and Ami.

Ikuto smirked, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. "I know, isn't it _great_?" He watched the chaos ensue, declarations and suggestions being thrown out.

"Forget military school; lock her in a closet with a bad singer, like Ami!"

"I can sing fine!"

"How about no video games for a month?"

"That's lame. Take away her used tissue collection."

"She has a _used tissue_ collection?"

"Yaya votes we feed Amu-chi to the Kraken!"

"We don't_ have_ a Kraken, Yaya."

Utau pounded her hands on the table and stood from her chair. "How the heck did Yaya get here?!" The shouting stopped and everyone turned to face the orange haired girl in a bright pink dress. "I didn't invite you!"

"I had to bring her along." Kukai laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Her parents asked me to babysit."

"How can you babysit a _fifteen-year-old_?!"

_**Later**_

"Now that all the small children and adults left, except Kukai's weird brothers, we can have some fun!" Utau clapped her hands together, letting out an evil-sounding laugh. "So for our entertainment, we have the lovely_ Nadeshiko_ doing a traditional Japanese dance for us!"

"You're kidding…" Nagihiko almost dropped the giant bowl he was holding.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Start dancing girly-boy!" Utau hopped into a chair, leaning back and crossing her legs like an empress.

Nagihiko grimaced as he shuffled to the front of the room. "This is a bunch of bull."

"Do the Nadeshiko voice!" Amu cheered from her seat next to Utau.

He twitched, little flowers popping into his hair. "Is that all!? Give me something challenging!" The flowers disappeared, being replaced by headphones on his neck. "Screw traditional! I'm doing this my way!" Nagihiko easily ripped off his kimono, revealing baggy black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey!" Utau picked up a carrot from the table, chucking it at his head. "That kimono costs money you know!"

"Yaya wants to dance!" Yaya jumped up and bounded over to Nagihiko. "Someone get music!"

"No way! The only person that should be dancing is Nagi! And he should be in a kimono!"

Amu flew out of her seat to grab his hand. "_And_ he should do the Nadeshiko voice!"

"What if Yaya wears a kimono too!? Then everyone will be happy!"

"NO! Just the girly boy! You can't dance Yaya!"

"I can dance better than you!"

"Yeah right!"

"I have an idea." All heads turned towards the back of the room. Rento (Kukai's fourth brother) was slouched in a chair, a deck of cards in one hand. "Let's play a game."

"W-What!?" Amu turned pale and slid onto the floor, curling into a little ball. "I don't wanna gouge my eye out with tweezers!" She started rocking back and forth, fear in her eyes.

"Uhm… what'd I say?" Rento stood up, staring at Amu in confusion.

Ikuto laughed and went over to Amu, picking her up like a baby. "It's not your fault. I forced her into watching all the _Saw_ movies in a day."

_**Later**_

"The name of the game is Happy Poker." Rento idly toyed with the cards, putting pressure on them in one hand so that they flew into the other. "Everyone gets one card. Ace's are the lowest, no Jokers involved. You can trade cards with the person on your left, unless that person has a King. Then you're blocked and stuck with the card you have. If the dealer wants a different card, he or she has to draw from the deck. Person to the left of the dealer starts off the game. Whoever gets the lowest card is out of the game, and we move to the next round and deal new cards. If there are two or more people with the lowest card, they're all out. Any questions?"

"Hmm." Ikuto drummed his fingers on the table and grinned. "How about we make this a little interesting?"

Rento grinned as well, seeming to know where Ikuto was going. "10,000¥ from each person? Winner takes all."

"W-We shouldn't be gambling!" Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm, tugging it back and forth. "We should be going _home _and sleeping!"

"Gambling is good for you, it builds character." Ikuto took his wallet from a pocket, pulling out a few bills as he rolled his eyes. "And anyway, when we do get home, you know we won't be _sleeping_." Everyone in the room oohed, Kaidou and Kukai even whistled.

Kukai leaned back in his chair, gulping down some of his root beer. "I guess someone's gonna get–OW!!! What the hell just hit me?!" He reached down for the strange object. "A _sardine_?"

"Thanks Yoru." Amu whispered to the little Chara hiding under the table. "I owe you one."

Yoru licked his paw and yawned. "Actually, you owe me five, but who's counting ~nya?"

Rento quickly shuffled the deck, dealing a card out to each person. "Enough about Amu's sex life, let's get this show on the road."

_**Later**_

"Amu, trade with me." Utau held her hand out for Amu's card.

Only six people were left in the game; Rento, Utau, Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai. 50,000¥ sat in the middle of the table, waiting to have a winner.

"But I don't want to!" Amu scooted away, hiding the card behind her back.

"You can't refuse to, now hand it over." Utau reached over Amu, grabbing the card before she could protest. She threw her card to Amu. "And now you have mine."

Amu sighed and peeked at the card, slightly lifting the edge. "Ew. Ikuto can I have your card?"

"You aren't supposed to ask, you should be demanding. And no, you can't." Ikuto flipped his card over, revealing a King of Spades. "I blocked you in, sorry Sweetcakes."

"I might get out then!" Amu pouted and set her elbows on the table. "Wait, did you just call me Sweetcakes?"

Ikuto crossed his arms behind his head, already feeling confident. "Nope. You must be hearing things. Your turn, girly-boy."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Merry Christmas Kukai." He slid his card across the table to the other boy.

Kukai slid his card over as well, a grin on his face. "Gee thanks, now I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, you are." Nagihiko smirked and picked up his new card, glancing at it. "This is better than nothing."

"Oh really…?" Kukai glanced at his card, frowning at it then at Nagihiko. "You're a sick man, Fujisaki."

"I get that a lot."

"Well whatever, because I'm gonna trade this baby." Kukai reached over and took Rento's card, slapping his own down in front of his brother. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Not as much as you." Rento grinned as he watched Kukai look at his card. The boy smacked himself on the forehead and cursed under his breath. Rento laughed. "Well it's obvious that he's losing." He grabbed the top card off the deck, flipping it over on the table. It was a Ten of Clubs.

Everyone else turned their cards over as well, except Ikuto, who already knew he didn't lose. Utau had a Jack of Hearts, Amu had a Five of Spades, Nagihiko had a Three of Diamonds, and Kukai had the Ace of Hearts.

"I'm still in! WOOHOO!" Amu cheered and bounced in her seat.

Kukai repeatedly banged his head on the table. "And there goes my money for cheesecake…"

"Better luck next time, little bro." Rento patted his brother on the back, holding back a grin. "Of course, you'd still lose with luck."

"You just wait." Kukai suddenly jumped out of his chair, standing on the table in a dramatic pose. "I'll get you at the wedding tomorrow!"

* * *

**Miyako: Yeah! I'm too lazy to spell check and stuff!**

**Ikuto: That's not a good thing.**

**Miyako: Blah blah. So… -sounds all official- There's gonna be a sequel to this! WOOOO!**

**Ayumi: And you're saying this **_**before**_** the story is even over?**

**Miyako: Uh… yes! And guess what!? The sequel's actually gonna make sense! But it might be kind of complicated and confusing…**

**Ayumi: Then it doesn't make sense…**

**Amu: She's probably gonna kill me off in it.**

**Miyako: Possibly. Most likely. Yes, you will die in the first twenty sentences!**

**Amu: -faints-**

**Ayumi: She was kidding…**

**Ikuto: Uhm… R&R…**


	26. Bells? It’s A Wedding!

**Miyako: Dis chapterz owt supah layte. Gawd I tawk fuhnee. And I chayngd meh dispway nayme. Meh no likey teh takoes eenymur. **

**Ikuto: That's a nice way to start a chapter, with bad spelling and grammar…**

**Miyako: Yeah but I really do talk funny! I mean, compared to how I **_**used**_** to talk. I can't even pronounce my L's anymore! Now they're all W's… And I add R's at the end of some words!**

**Ayumi: Erm… explain?**

**Miyako: Okay like uh… in stupid History I got uber excited and epically failed at pronouncing the names of some things. We were talking about North and South Korea and I pronounced it as 'career' cause I talked too fast. I'm such a…**

**Amu: Idiot?**

**Miyako: You're the idiot. Because then I'd have to say 'an' and not 'a.' So EEN YUR FAYCE! Oh uh, and Happy Poker's a real game! I play it with my grandma (we be some bad peoples)!**

**Ikuto: Weren't you supposed to say something important?**

**Miyako: Oh… right… So uh, this is the LAST chapter!**

**Everyone: … -eye twitch- ARE YOU INSANE!?**

**Miyako: What do you mean am I insane?! I told you guys I'd warn you about it when it came…**

**Amu: YAY! IT'S FINALLY OVER!**

**Ayumi: How lame.**

**Ikuto: Actually we still have the epilogue left.**

**Amu: -goes in the emo corner- I hate my life.**

**Miyako: I hate it too. Go get me orange juice.**

**Amu: -pouts- Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

"I get that a lot."

"Well whatever, because I'm gonna trade this baby." Kukai reached over and took Rento's card, slapping his own down in front of his brother. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Not as much as you." Rento grinned as he watched Kukai look at his card. The boy smacked himself on the forehead and cursed under his breath. Rento laughed. "Well it's obvious that he's losing." He grabbed the top card off the deck, flipping it over on the table. It was a Ten of Clubs.

Everyone else turned their cards over as well, except Ikuto, who already knew he didn't lose. Utau had a Jack of Hearts, Amu had a Five of Spades, Nagihiko had a Three of Diamonds, and Kukai had the Ace of Hearts.

"I'm still in! WOOHOO!" Amu cheered and bounced in her seat.

Kukai repeatedly banged his head on the table. "And there goes my money for cheesecake…"

"Better luck next time, little bro." Rento patted his brother on the back, holding back a grin. "Of course, you'd still lose with luck."

"You just wait." Kukai suddenly jumped out of his chair, standing on the table in a dramatic pose. "I'll get you at the wedding tomorrow!"

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Bells? It's A Wedding!**_

Amu yawned and lazily sat up, blinking as she looked around the room. "I think I stayed up too late… Ikuto, what time is it?"

"Mmm." Ikuto turned onto his side, tugging her back down and pushing his nose onto her cheek without opening his eyes. "Don't know, don't freakin' care. I'm trying to sleep here, so hold still." He placed a hand on her leg, slowly running his fingers up and down her thigh.

"We have to get up." She tried to keep her eyes open, completely oblivious to what Ikuto was doing to her cheek or her leg. "Come on, go find your shirt." Amu wiggled away from him, easily rolling off the side of the bed. She giggled and curled into a fetal position. "The floor's cottony."

Ikuto crawled over to the edge, peering down at her and yawning. "I think that's my shirt."

"Oh, well put it somewhere." Amu stretched and pulled herself up, using the nightstand to support her weight. "It's only ten o'clock… What time are we supposed to be at the wedding?"

"Nine, but it doesn't start until eleven." He picked up his shirt, throwing it to another part of the room and closing his eyes.

"WHAT!? We should've been there an hour ago!" She grabbed Ikuto's arm, pulling him out towards the bathroom. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I was sleeping too?" He rolled his eyes and flipped on the bathroom light.

Amu threw open the cabinet and searched for her toothpaste, holding a toothbrush between her lips. "Whatever! Just shower and get dressed!"

He grinned, taking the toothbrush from her and setting it on the counter. "We'll be saving water if we shower together." Before she could begin to yell at him again, he pushed her over to the shower door. "Just think of all the happy little penguins that will thank us for this."

"Penguins can't talk!"

_**Later**_

"We made it! Only fifteen minutes 'til it starts!" Amu burst through the wooden church doors, placing a hand on the wall so she could catch her breath.

Ikuto casually strolled in after her with a smirk on his face, clearly in no rush nor was he out of breath like her. "Actually, we're early."

"Huh…?" She looked around, only a few people were there besides them. "But you said we had to be here at nine!"

"I know; you're just really cute when you're panicking." Ikuto kissed her on the cheek and laughed.

Amu pouted and looked at the ground, her face turning cherry red as she mumbled to herself. "You're just mean, Ikuto."

"Well at least it got you out of bed." He took her hand, slowly leading her over to where a few people were standing. "Now don't make eye contact with anyone, just nod and smile like you're listening."

"Huh?" She looked over the people, most of which had dark blue hair or blonde hair. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Am I meeting more of your family!?"

Ikuto twitched, gripping her hand tighter. "Yeah… it's not a good thing." He continued walking towards the group, when his leg bumped into something. His gaze went down, eyes narrowing at what he saw. "Must you be _everywhere_?"

Amu knelt down, picking up the child. "Hika-chan! How are you? Did you sleep well?" She smiled and hugged Hikaru closer. "You look so cute in your little tux!"

She smiled again, giggling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hikaru clung onto her, nuzzling his face onto her neck. "You smell nice, Amu-nee-chan." Amu let out a squeal of affection, rocking him back and forth like a baby and kissing his forehead.

"That's disgusting. You don't even know where his lips or his face have been." Ikuto glared at Hikaru, cat ears popping out as he began to hiss.

"Stop whining." She rolled her eyes and skipped off with Hikaru in her arms, singing out her next words in a little tune. "Somebody's jealous!"

Ikuto sighed and shook his head. "At least I don't have to introduce her to family anymore."

"Oi Ikuto-la! How are you?" An extremely high-pitched voice came out of nowhere, as well as arms being thrown around his waist. Blonde braids flew around him and a face plopped next to his. "You didn't come visit us at Souko-la's house!"

"You're still adding 'la' at the end of things, Amaiko? That's not even a _word_." He turned around, pulling the arms off his body and looking at his cousin.

"So what? And answer my question! Why didn't you visit us?" Amaiko crossed her arms, throwing the four long braids in her hair over her shoulder.

"Uh… I see you got taller…" Ikuto took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. A movement behind her legs alerted him. He peered around her, seeing a little three-year-old girl with bright violet eyes and wavy black hair tied up in two pigtails with bell ornaments. "Hey Suzu." She waved at him, a slight smile on her lips as she wiggled her tiny fingers.

"If you don't answer the freaking question…" Amaiko cracked her knuckles, a murderous expression coming on to her face. Suzu scurried out from behind her, running between Ikuto's legs and clutching onto his pants. She looked up at him, the bells in her hair tinkling.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to the voice. Amu was holding Hikaru in her arms while he was holding a snow cone. "Who's this?" She set Hikaru down, leaning over to look at Suzu. Her eyes sparked in odd delight. "Aww! She's so cute! What's her name? How old is she?!"

Amaiko blinked, putting her hands down. "You notice the kid but not me?"

"Oh, right." Amu laughed and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amu!"

"Amu? So you're Ikuto-la's girlfriend?!" Amaiko started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Did she just call you Ikuto-la…?" Amu turned to face Ikuto, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, along with Suzu. "Where'd they go?"

"Damn it! He _still_ didn't answer my question!"

_**A Random Room of the Church**_

"That was close. I can't deal with them." Ikuto sank down onto the ground, his back rubbing against the door as he put his head in his hands. "Amaiko is scary enough when she's not adding -la to everything, but I'm not putting up with Amu's 'family-is-the-most-important-thing' speech. Not again." He sighed and looked up, coming face to face with a pair of violet eyes.

Suzu stared at him intently, reaching out her hand to touch his cheek. He allowed it, and her other hand came up to mimic the first one's movements. She pulled at his cheeks, forcing him to make funny faces.

"You know, you're my favorite cousin." He grinned at her, letting out a small laugh as she continued messing with his face. "Mainly because you don't yell. Or talk in general." Ikuto leaned back, pondering his last statement. "_Do_ you talk?" Suzu shook her head, the bells in her hair pinging loudly. He reached for her pigtails, silencing the bells with his fingers. "I guess the bells do the talking for you then?"

She smiled, letting go of his cheeks and nodding. Her eyes fell to a pocket in her little dress. She pulled out another bell and held it out to him.

His hands dropped from her hair. Ikuto looked from her to the bell. "You're giving me a bell?" The ones in her hair answered with loud jingles. "Only if you say something, anything, just one little word at _least_."

Suzu popped her mouth open, drawing in breath to speak. But just as she did, there was a loud knock at the door and Amaiko's voice floated in. "Ikuto!? I know you're in there! Answer my question and give me back my sister!"

Ikuto twitched. "Crap."

_**Another Random Room**_

"Wow…" Amu stared at her blonde haired friend, scrutinizing every detail of her dress. "Utau you look so beautiful!"

Utau rolled her eyes. "The dress isn't _that_ great." She looked down at all the layers and lace, smiling as she was admiring it. "Well maybe it _is_ that great."

"Shouldn't everyone else be ready by now!?" Amu opened the door and peered out. Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase were standing in the hallway, all in their tuxedos. She blinked. "Where's the cat?"

Tadase shrugged. "Last I saw he was running from some blonde and had a little girl on his back. I'm sure Onii–I mean Ikuto will get here soon."

"Hopefully." She sighed and looked back into the room. "See you soon, Utau. Rima, Yaya, come on." Both girls stood up from their game of Happy Poker, fixing their dresses and walking out and down the long corridor. They reached the doors to the center room and immediately stopped, hearing voices on the other side.

"Hey!" Yaya tapped her chin and counted all the boys, then the girls. "Aren't we supposed to go out in pairs? If Iku-neko makes it, then we'll have an extra boy!"

Rima frowned. "She's right…" In a flash, she had whipped out her phone and dialed a number. "Lulu, get over here ASAP. We need another bridesmaid."

"You can't do that at the last minute!" Amu slapped herself on the forehead.

"Do what at the last minute?" A husky voice came from right behind her, as well as lips quickly making contact with her cheek.

"GAH!" Amu whirled around, coming face to face with Ikuto. "Why do you always come out of nowhere?!"

"Because if I walked in like a normal person you wouldn't scream." Ikuto rolled his eyes and suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Besides, you know you like it." He leaned down, rubbing his nose on hers and smiling.

There was a click followed by a flash and squeals. Yaya jumped around the pair, taking pictures with her phone. "So cute! I have to put this on the internet! You two are like kitties!" Amu glared and jumped on her friend, an intense blush on her face as she continuously grabbed for the phone.

"Yaya, put your phone away. We're gonna be walking out in a few minutes." Rima lazily watched them as Lulu randomly strolled in and leaned on the wall next to her, already in her dress.

"Where the heck were you?" Amu peered at Ikuto from the corner of her eye as she moved closer to the door, waiting for their turn to walk into the room.

He glanced at her as well, a small grin on his face. "Just running from Amaiko and hiding in rooms with little three year olds. The usual."

_**Later**_

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest closed his book and smiled at Utau, then at Kukai. "You may kiss the bride."

Kukai slowly lifted up Utau's veil, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The crowd in the church erupted into cheers and whistles, followed by several flashing cameras. Suddenly, everyone was running in for hugs.

Amu was the first to reach the couple. She glomped Utau with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys! Now you can–AH!!"

"Amu-chan!" Tsumugu tackled his daughter, knocking her away from the huge crowd. "Promise me you'll never get married! EVER!"

"Uh… kay?" Amu struggled in her dad's embrace, attempting to get air. "Can you let go please? I can't breathe."

He reluctantly let her go and she sighed in relief, only to have another pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Tsumugu screamed in an oddly girlish manner. "You shouldn't let boys touch you like that Amu-chan!"

A husky laugh came from next to her ear. "Sorry, Hinamori-san, but you already know about us. Your little angel's my lover." Ikuto grinned and tightened his grip on Amu, planting a full-blown kiss on her lips as she turned red from embarrassment.

Tsumugu gasped and fainted on the floor, quickly being dragged away by Midori back to the frenzied crowd. She winked at them both. "We'll just leave you two alone."

Amu squeaked. "Don't leave me with _him_!"

Ikuto twisted her around to face him. "Now where were we?" Before she could scream or yell he kissed her again. Within seconds she began to respond to him, enthusiastically wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Not too far away, there was the sound of something splattering and Kukai laughed in victory as his brother flung whatever it was off his tuxedo. Amu and Ikuto ignored the noise around them, continuing their passionate kiss.

"Why are you two kissing? You guys didn't get married." Utau yanked Ikuto away, a frown on her face and a smirk on his as Amu's face went a darker shade of red. Oddly, the blob of people went silent, all staring at the pink haired girl while she impersonated a tomato.

Until someone screeched to break the silence. "Yaya wants cake! CAKEEEE!" The blob turned into a flood as everyone rushed out the doors and down the hall, all of them set on heading to the reception room.

"I swear we invited too many crazy people." Utau shook her head in disappointment and walked off after them.

Amu started to leave as well, but then Ikuto grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his chest. He whispered seductively into her ear, making her dizzy with his sweet chocolate scent. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"D-Depends what the f-favor is…" She blinked twice, trying not to faint from his voice and aroma.

He went into his pocket, pulling out a little black box and flipping it open. "Here."

"Huh? Didn't your dad give you this…?" Amu delicately picked up the ring, staring at it in confusion.

"Yeah… but now I want to give it to you." He shrugged his shoulders and took the ring from her hands, placing it on her third finger.

"But–"

"It's not like I'm asking you to show it off to people." Ikuto rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Just wear it for now."

"Fine." Amu pouted and crossed her arms. "You know… you never told me why it was important."

"We should get out of here, the reception probably started without us." He gently pushed her forward and out of the room.

By the time they reached the reception room, everybody was laughing and cheering as a group of girls formed in the middle of the room.

"There you are." Rima came out of nowhere and dragged Amu towards the huge group. "Come on, Utau's throwing the bouquet."

"What?! But I don't wanna…" Amu paled and looked back over to Ikuto. "Help me!"

He only smirked and leaned back against a wall. "Have fun, Koneko-chan."

She sighed as she got shoved into the middle of the crowd. Utau stood several feet in front of them, holding the bouquet and grinning evilly. "Ready?" Cheers and squeals erupted from the girls and Utau turned around, closing her eyes. With a silent count to three, she flung the bouquet over her head and towards the group. Several hands shot out to catch it.

Amu glared at the ground and huffed, muttering to herself. "There's no point to me standing here, I don't want the stupid thing." Something smacked into her forehead and she almost fell back, the offending object landing in her hands. "What the hell…?" She looked down, her eyes widening at the sight of a bouquet.

"A-AMU-CHAN! NOOOOO!!" Her father's voice rang out and she looked up just in time to see him, once again, fall on the floor.

Her face turned a bright red and she panicked, still holding the bouquet in her hands. "W-What am I supposed to do with this?!"

* * *

**Miyako: SQUEE! SUZU'S SO KWOOT! I LUVS MAI NEW OC!**

**Ikuto: … Wow, I **_**never**_** saw that ending coming. -sarcasm-**

**Miyako: Yeah it totally **_**wasn't**_** obvious. -more sarcasm-**

**Ayumi: You're criticizing yourself again…**

**Miyako: …**

**Ayumi: …**

**Amu: … I don't get it.**

**Ikuto: -completely ignores Amu- … Do we need to get the leash again?**

**Miyako: Depends… can we get kinky this time?**

**Amu: You're not getting anywhere near Ikuto!!**

**Miyako: -touches Ikuto's arm- Een. Yur. Fayce!**

**Amu: -glares- I hate you!**

**Ikuto: She's so cute when she's jealous.**

**Miyako: You could put the leash on her!**

**Amu: NO!**

**Ayumi: Erm… R&R!**


	27. Dun Dun Dun, It's an Epilogue!

**Miyako: Err… I have no idea what to say!**

**Ikuto: I'm glad you all liked and supported this story? Thanks for the reviews? I like your shoes? Something else that rhymes?**

**Miyako: Well this is odd…**

**Ayumi: Maybe you should just start?**

**Miyako: Yeah… someone disclaim!**

**Ikuto: Miyako doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

**

* * *

**

"So…?"

Amu frowned and looked up from her book, setting it down on the table. "What the heck do you want?"

"You know what I want, Amu. What did they say?" Ikuto leaned over the couch and stared at her curiously, almost like a cat seeing their owner for the first time.

"Why are you asking?! You were there! Oh wait… you _weren't_! I wonder why?" She glared at him, picking her book back up in a huff.

"You know why I couldn't go." He kissed her on the cheek and laughed. "I'm starting to wonder why we even bothered again." Ikuto playfully grinned at her, hopping onto the couch and rubbing a hand on her arm. "You always get so cranky." His hand moved downward, trailing to the small bulge in her stomach and making circles. "Come on, Amu-tan. At least give me a yes or no. Are we having two peas in a pod?"

She dropped the book next to her, putting her hand over his and smiling as their hands continuously moved along the baby bump in gentle motions. "Yeah…"

"Girls, boys or both?" He scooted closer, rubbing his nose against her neck.

"Both." Amu leaned her head onto his, sighing in content.

"Lovely…" He laughed then frowned, moving back from her. "Speaking of which, where are the other peas?"

Right on cue, the sound of glass shattering went through the house, along with shrieks. "MOMMYYYY!!!" "You aren't supposed to tell them!" "They probably heard it anyway."

Ikuto stood up, giving Amu a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. "I'll take care of it." He walked out of the living room and to the kitchen. Three children were there, all staring at the ground where a pile of broken glass was. Ikuto sighed and carefully picked up the shards, throwing them into the trashcan under the sink. "Alright, who did it this time?" He stared at all three in turn, his eyes landing on the last and eldest child. "Ayumi?"

Ayumi looked at him blankly, her blue eyes mirroring his. "It was the cat."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "We don't _have_ a cat."

She shrugged her shoulders, turning to her sister Amaya. "I'll just leave this to you then. You found the cat, so it's not my problem." She strolled off with her hands in her pockets, whistling all the while.

Amaya squeaked and tried to run after her sister. "Ayumiiii! Don't leave us!"

Ikuto pulled her back by the bottom of her dress, as well as tugging Izumo, who was trying to sneak away to the living room. He dragged them both over to the table, sitting them down on it and tapping his fingers. "What's this about a cat?"

"W-Well, me and Izumo were playing outside and we found him… in a tree. He was meowing a lots." Amaya traced patterns on the table's wood and kicked her feet on the edge. "So we got Ayumi to get him out for us and we brought him to the kitchen!"

"And where exactly is this cat now?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, starting to look around the room.

Izumo jumped up and ran over to the counter, climbing onto it and opening a cabinet. "He's in there somewhere."

"Of course he is." Ikuto frowned and went to the cabinet, peering into the darkness and coming face to face with a pair of dark gold eyes. He reached in and picked up the cat. It was white with black and orange spots.

Amaya skipped over, her bright green dress swaying around her knees. "His name's Sweetie Bell!"

"No, his name is Tony the Tiger!" Izumo glared at his sister and grabbed at the cat. "Can we keep Tony? _Please_?"

Ikuto wrinkled his nose, an odd smell wafting into his face. "Actually, I think Tony is more of a Tina. This cat's a _girl_. And she's in heat." The cat meowed in response, fidgeting in his hands until he set her on the counter. She purred, walking to edge and trying to rub against Ikuto's side. He stepped back from the cat, slightly twitching. _And she has a thing for me._

"I told you it was a girl." Ayumi walked back in, followed by Amu holding her giant stomach. "Male cats have–"

"Ayumi!" Amu frowned and covered her daughter's mouth. "They don't need to know what cats have. And you shouldn't even know!" Ayumi rolled her eyes but said nothing, mostly because of the hand blocking her mouth.

Amaya blinked then looked back at her dad. "Can we keep her?!" She started bouncing up and down, yelling "Please!" over and over. Izumo started to do the same and they both hopped around Ikuto.

He sighed and shook his head. "Do we really need a cat?"

"Yeah, one is enough." Amu grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ikuto suddenly smirked, turning to his wife with a sadistic expression. "Just for that, we'll be keeping her."

"YAAAY!!" Amaya picked the cat off the counter and rushed out of the room. "I'm gonna put Sweetie Bell in a cute little dress!"

Izumo ran after her, his arms flailing around madly. "Her name's Tina!"

Amu sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ikuto."

"Relax." Ikuto grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "I've got this under control."

~*~*~

"Sweetie Bell!"

"Amaya, sweetheart, we've told you: it has to be a name that _everyone_ agrees on." Amu patted her favorite daughter on the head and smiled.

"But I like it!" Amaya pouted and crossed her arms.

Izumo rolled his eyes from where he sat in the room, upside down on the loveseat. "Tina the Tiger is better. No one else likes 'Sweetie Bell.' Because it's a _dumb bunny_ name."

"You… You're a dumb bunny!" Amaya picked up a pillow, chucking it at her brother and glaring. "And so is your name choice! It's a dumb bunny too! Just like you!"

"You already said I was one, you dumb bunny!" Izumo threw the pillow back at her, and she repeated the process. Soon they were both throwing pillows and insults.

"I thought you had this under control." Amu narrowed her eyes at Ikuto, who was leaned back on the sofa.

He yawned and put his hands behind his head. "They'll stop when they run out of things to say. Just like you always did."

She was about to yell at him, when Ayumi interrupted the conversation from where she was on the carpet. "How about we name her Amu-neko?"

"... That's perfect." Ikuto sat up in bewilderment and grinned. "She _does_ act like Amu."

Amu frowned and flicked her husband on the forehead. "That doesn't make sense. How would you know?"

"Well…" Ayumi counted on her fingers lazily. "She's got a thing for Dad, she's got yellow eyes, she meows a lot, and she seems to enjoy punishing me." She looked down at said cat, who was, at that moment, clawing at her ankle and purring all the while. "I'd say we've got pretty much everything covered."

"I want that name!" Amaya stopped throwing pillows and jumped onto Ikuto's stomach, as well as Izumo climbing on to him too. "Sweetie Bell isn't a fun name anymore."

Izumo stuck his tongue out at her. "It never was a fun name."

"Why is everyone sitting on me?" Ikuto sighed and gently lifted the two children off his body, placing them on the floor. He sat up and stretched. "I'm not a chair."

Amu huffed and plopped onto the couch, conveniently sitting on Ikuto and weighing him down with her semi-large stomach. "We are _not_ naming the cat after–"

"What was that?" He grinned and put a hand over her mouth. "Did you kids hear anything? I definitely didn't."

"Nope."

"Uhm, no?"

"I heard something!"

"Fine fine, you can name her after me." Amu rolled her eyes and slowly got up, heading towards her room. "If you need me I'll be reading."

Amaya watched her leave the room, a blank look on her face. "Why's Mama so boring now?"

Ikuto smiled and laughed. "Because she's pregnant."

"What's pregnant mean?" She crawled onto the couch next to him.

"It means she's cranky and irritated all the time." Ayumi stretched along the ground, putting her hands behind her head. "Pretty much the same as always, but now she's fat."

Ikuto playfully kicked Ayumi in the side. "That's not what it means. You'll have a little brother and a little sister by the end of the year."

"Can we name one of _them_ Sweetie Bell?!" Amaya gasped and jumped up, starting to hop in little circles.

"I think that's more of your mother's choice." He ruffled her hair and stood up, walking out after his wife.

Ikuto found Amu in their bedroom, as she said, reading a book in a chair. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her face and smiling as he felt her temperature rise. "Still mad at me?"

Amu looked up with the blush still clear as she stared in confusion. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't go with you to the doctor's…?" He trailed off, turning his statement into a question. "Or is it something else?"

She blinked and reached up, bringing his face down to meet hers as she dropped her book on the chair's arm. "If I'm supposed to be mad, then you're supposed to do something to make up for it, right?"

"Yeah… but you don't even know why you should be mad. So I have nothing to make up for." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and dropped his hands.

"Yes you do! I'm mad about… your shirt." She put on a fake frown, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking on it. "It's too… blue?"

He smirked, placing his hand over hers and gently moving it away. "Right… so what do you want me to do about it?"

Amu pouted, pushing out her lower lip and pretending to tear up. "Sit with me."

"Sure thing, princess." Ikuto laughed and went around the seat, slowly lifting her up so she could sit in his lap. Once situated, she sighed and leaned her head on his chest. He raised an eyebrow, a slight smile appearing on his lips as he smoothed a hand across her swollen stomach. "I should make you mad more often. Is there anything else you want?"

"Rub my feet?" She peeked up at him innocently, toying with the fabric on his shirt. "Pretty please?" Amu lightly kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed and wiggled out of the seat. "Of course that's what you want. I should be used to this now. I can either sit with you, or rub your feet. Take your pick."

"Which one do you think I want more?" She tilted her head to the side, grinning like a devil.

"You never cease to amaze me…" Ikuto rolled his eyes and got to his knees, starting to take off her socks.

Amu laughed, grabbing her book and picking up where she left off. "That's why you love me."

* * *

**Miyako: Hmm… that was short! And kind of crappy... Maybe I shouldn't have procrastinated.**

**Amu: Didn't you have this written out before?**

**Miyako: Yeah… but then it got deleted cause Vista is lame. So I couldn't remember anything I typed!**

**Ikuto: Wonderful…**

**Miyako: Oh uh… The sequel won't be out for a while! And by a while, I mean five years.**

**Ayumi: …**

**Miyako: Hehehe, no. I mean like, until December… maybe. I need time to be lazy. But I might put out some other stories in that time! Or at least some one-shots… Me no know.**

**Ikuto: You're an idiot.**

**Miyako: Thank you! And now this story is officially over!**

**Amu: -cheers-**

**Everyone else: -cries-**

**Miyako: Okay then… R&R you beautiful people!**


End file.
